Mafia and Magic
by pokecharmer007
Summary: It was life as usual for Tsuna until one day, his normal No-Good life took a 180 turn, filled with explosions, devil-baby-tutors, bloodthirsty skylarks and magic. All because he met the new transfer student from England with familiar green eyes. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After reading many crossover stories of Harry Potter/KHR, I decided to write my own. Now unlike those, the HP World is completely non-existent since I decided to use a more modernized version where wizards and witches walk among us non-magical folks so Hogswart doesn't exist, no such thing as Dark Lords except Dark Wizards and Witches will be around. Of course they have to keep a low profile if they want to live a semi-normal life.**

* * *

 **General Warnings: MOD!Fem!Harry** (This will be explained) **, Slight bashing on the Dursley's** (I mean, who likes them?) **, OOC!Fem!Harry** (I shouldn't put this since it's technically an AU in HP but in case someone calls me out on it), **Slightly dark themes in future chapters** (Will be explained)

 **'Thoughts'**

"Talk"

" _Talking in English_ "

" **Talking in Italian** "

* * *

 **~CHAPTER 1: Pretty Green Eyes~**

A five year old Sawada Tsunayoshi bawled his eyes out as he was left in an unknown area. He was taking a walk through town today with his mother when he accidentally separated from her after looking at some toys. When he realized, he started to panic and cry for his mother. The other adults didn't gave him the time of day while those that did just wrote him off as an annoying kid.

Just when he thought he wouldn't see his mother again, he felt a hand gently patting his head. Looking up, he found a young girl of his age with pretty green eyes and unkempt raven-black hair. He was about to shirk back since he's not good at dealing with strangers when he noticed the girl has the same timid look as him.

"U-Um... are you alright?" The girl asked, slightly stuttering. He nervously nodded, which made the girl slightly smile. "That's good. Um, why are you crying?"

"...T-Tsu-kun got separated from mommy." He replied, small drops of tears streamed down his cheeks. "A-And Tsu-kun d-doesn't know w-where she is..."

The girl looked like she wanted to cry as well, but put on a brave face and said, "T-Then I'll help you go find her. Usually the first place to go would be the police station." She then held his hand, "This is so we don't get separated."

With that, the two children wandered towards a nearby police station where, lo and behold, Sawada Nana was literally shouting at the cops to find her Tsu-kun. She almost looks close to breaking the bones of the cop's arm with how tight she was gripping when she turned to find her baby boy.

"Mommy!" Tsuna shouted as he ran towards his mother who held him in a tight hug, showering his face with kisses.

The girl smiled, feeling both happy and envious. Happy because he finally found his mother, envious because she wished to know how's it like to be loved. But that moment was crushed when she felt her arm being harshly tugged on. She turned in dread to find her uncle.

"Stupid brat! I told you not to wander off!" Came the harsh scolding of her red-faced uncle as he dragged her away. "I knew I shouldn't have brought you here! I should have left you with Marge! You caused nothing but trouble!"

"But I didn't do anything! I just helped a small boy find his mother!" Was what she wanted to say but the words died in her throat as she was pulled farther away from the happy mother and son.

Said boy had turned to introduce the girl who helped find his mother but frowned when he saw the girl being pulled away by an older man, presumed to be her father. The girl sent him a sad smile which he returned as they waved each other goodbye before the girl and man disappeared into the sea of people.

That was the last time he ever saw the girl... He never did got her name.

* * *

 **{Eight Years Later}**

Tsuna woke up from his dream when his alarm went off. Reaching to shut it off, he yawned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

'It's been a while since I had that dream.' He thought as he got out of bed and lumbered into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. 'It's odd since I normally don't remember much about my childhood but...' The image of the girl's bright-green eyes appeared in his mind. 'It's hard to forget those eyes...'

"Tsu-kun! You're going to be late!"

This kicked Tsuna into overdrive as he quickly changed into his uniform, grabbed a buttered toast and headed out the door. His mother could only sigh after her son almost tripped while going out the gate.

'What am I going to do with that boy?'

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

"Ah! I've only got fifteen minutes left to get there before Hibari-san 'bites me to death'!" Tsuna exclaimed after he finished his toast. As he rounded a corner, he couldn't stop in time when he saw a person in front of him. "Ah! Look out!"

The next thing that happen was probably the most bizarre thing that ever happened to him, if he were to someday in the future look back at this day.

Just when he thought he would collide painfully with the person, his body suddenly felt light as a feather, as if he's flying or maybe floating, for a minute before landing on the ground. He stared blankly on the concrete ground, wondering what just happened despite the fact that he looks silly sitting on the ground staring into space.

He heard a giggle and looked up before flushing a bit. There stood a very pretty girl of his age with unkempt hair, wearing a white long-sleeved button-up shirt with a dark vest over it and a similar-colored skirt with dark high-top boots. But what caught his attention were her eyes.

They were in a pretty shade of green.

A very familiar shade of green.

He snapped out of his stupor when he heard the girl talking, "Are you alright?" She asked before offering a hand.

He flushed again before accepting it and was pulled up to a standing position. Looking at her again, he was surprised to find her so petite. She couldn't be any taller than 5'0, which means she's even shorter than his crush, Sasagawa Kyoko who is said to be the shortest girl in the whole Namimori Middle.

The girl giggled, "You know it's rude to stare."

He tried stuttering out an apology before looking down at the ground again in embarrassment. 'Geez, what a way to start a day.' It was then he realized he has five minutes left to get to school. "Ah! I'm going to be late!"

With that, he left the girl behind who followed his movements with a smile.

"...What an interesting fellow."

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

Tsuna slumped in his seat, relieved that he managed to get to school in time, thus avoiding the discipline committee's wrath. His mind then flew back to the girl he had bumped into minutes before. Was she new in town? He would have seen someone like her if she wasn't. Then again, she could be from another school. But...

'Why does she looked so familiar?' He thought as he thought back about her eyes. There's something about her eyes that... drew him, and he had learnt quite early to not get attach with things too long if he wants his usual bullies to take it away, but what?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the classroom door opened and his HR teacher came in. He shoved the thought to the back of his mind as his day goes by as usual.

...Well, as usual if you're No-Good Tsuna...

He sighed again, thinking which god he had pissed off in his past life to have such an unlucky life. Right now, he and a group of his usual bullies are standing in front of a semi-abandoned house. I said semi because the house is still in pristine condition despite not being occupied for almost thirty years while the front yard has been trimmed and pruned as if someone had occasionally took care of it. But the evening sky shadowing the house made it a lot more unnecessarily eerie.

This house is very famous in Namimori. Even though it's surrounded by many other beautiful homes, this house seems to stick out the most no matter what. The older generation had claimed that the house had not been occupied for even their younger days, but there were times where they would see strange lights coming from the house, voices could be heard and figures walking around.

There was even one time when a group of delinquents broke into the front yard and spray-painted the walls, smashed the window panes, and even threw balloons filled with paint onto the house. When they came back the very next day, they were shocked to find the house free of their mischief; no spray-paints, the windows were intact and the walls are paint-free. Not deterred by this and wanting to catch the perpetrator, they did the same thing the same night and waited for them to come by.

What they saw was white glowing wispy-like orbs flying around the house, focusing on the damage they had cause before fixing them. The boys were shell-shocked and couldn't move from their spot until they felt a presence behind them. Turning, they came face to face with the wispy orb with the face of a skull saying "Naughty children should be punished."

After that, the whole Namimori was woken up by the terrifying screams of four boys running for their mothers. Now that could be rumors or stories to scare the children away from the house, but ever since then, no one dared to go near it.

Which begs to differ why they're here in the first place.

"So, you guys know of the rumors flying around this house, right?" said Daisuke, the leader of his bullies.

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Another of his bullies, Osamu, replied back before shuddering when he looked at the house. "You sure you want to go in there, Daisuke? You heard the story, right?"

Said leader scoffed, "There's no such thing as ghosts! Even if there is, I'll show it a thing or two!" He then turned to Tsuna, "Besides, that's what he's for. Dame-Tsuna will draw out the ghosts." His lackeys cheered in awe while Tsuna paled at the thought of being pushed into the house. "That is, if he doesn't faint before stepping into it."

He wanted to protest, to refuse but if he did, he'll be beaten up as usual. So he went along, trailing behind them as they climbed over the gate with him tripping and falling face-first onto the ground. As they walked through the front yard and onto the front porch, Tsuna had a split-second thought of running when they're not looking but the grips on his arms told him otherwise.

"Alright, this is it. When I open the door, shove Dame-Tsuna inside and we'll wait out here." Daisuke ordered which his lackey nodded at while Tsuna inwardly panicked.

As Daisuke reached for the door, it unlocked and slowly opened by itself, as if inviting them into its dark domain. The boys paled just as badly as Tsuna who looked close to fainting.

"Maybe we should turn back?" Another lackey, Taniyama, asked, already forgetting the plan.

"A-As if! T-This is nothing!" Daisuke said despite his stutter. Then they heard shuffling or something akin to being dragged inside the house. In the darkness, a strange shape appeared before approaching them at the door. As it came to the light, it was revealed to be a trash bin. "Geez, it's just a trash bin. My heart almost stopped."

"B-But Daisuke... Trash bins don't move on their own!" Osamu exclaimed. At that, the bin levitated off the ground and opened its lid like a mouth before charging at them. Let it be known that boys can scream like baby girls as they ran out of the house, somehow managing to jump over the gate, and out of sight.

Tsuna, however, wasn't so lucky as he was dropped onto the ground like a sack of potatoes and left to his demise when...

" _What's with all the ruckus?_ " A voice called from within, and out walked the girl from before wearing a scarf over her head and an apron while holding a broom in her hand. She then noticed Tsuna on the ground while the levitating trash bin stopped floating and stayed innocent beside him. " _Oh, you are..._ "

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

"Would you like some tea?" The girl asked as she took off her head-scarf and apron, and went to her kitchen while Tsuna sat on the soft-cushion sofa in the living room.

"Um, yes. If you don't mind." He said as he took a look at his surroundings. Before, the place looks eerie when it was dark but when well-lit, it looks just like any other living room; A dark L-shaped sofa with two arm-chairs by the side, an oak-colored coffee table, a large plasma wall TV, a few dressers by the sides while colorful paintings decorated the walls. The corridor that led to the front entrance was similar to his own; with a stair case leading to the second floor, a shoe drawer by one side, a row of photos hanging on the other, the double frame door leading to this living room, while the one door at the end leads to the washroom. The kitchen is connected through the living room where it also doubles as a dining room as well.

He hasn't looked at the second floor yet since it'll be rude, and the girl said that she's still cleaning so it's a bit messy upstairs.

"Here you go." The girl said as she placed the tray on the coffee table. "I wasn't expecting a visitor so I apologize for not preparing anything much in advance."

"N-No, it's my fault for barging in on you like that!" Tsuna said.

"Hmm?" She tilted her head, which oddly to him, resembles that of a cat. "Is that so? I was certain I heard multiple voices outside. Are you sure you weren't... forced to come here?" The girl's smile widened a fraction when Tsuna stilled for a bit. Seems like she hit the nail. "Well, that's too bad. I wouldn't mind making more for them."

Tsuna sweated bullets at the calm smile the girl is showing, "U-Um! I'm sorry for trespassing on your property! I'll do anything! Just don't tell the police or-!" His ramblings were stopped when the girl burst into fits of giggles. He flushed in embarrassment, thinking he said something weird.

"You are quite a strange fellow, aren't you?" The girl giggled. "Not to worry, I won't call the police or anything. I doubt they would believe me anyways." She smiled again at the surprised expression on his face. "I'm not that ignorant to what they had been saying about this particular house, but I do apologize since it's technically our fault."

"Our?"

She tilted her head again in that cat-like fashion, "Why, my family and I, of course. Where I come from, it's not uncommon for us to have multiple estates all around the world but having so many, you tend to lose track of them. Which is why this house hasn't been occupied for so long."

"Estates? All around the world?!" Tsuna exclaimed. 'She's actually super-rich?!'

"Ah, I've neglected to introduce myself." The girl said as she placed her cup back on the saucer before holding out a hand. "My name is Felicia Potter. Or in your country, Potter Felicia. A pleasure to meet you."

He blinked, trying to say the name in his mind, 'P-Pō... tā Feri... shi... a? Sounds foreign.'

"Uh, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." He greeted back, grasping her hand in a handshake. He noted how small and soft it felt in his own. "Did you recently moved here? I've never seen you around before."

She nodded, "I moved here from England a few days back. And I'll be starting school tomorrow."

"Really? Which one? And why did you moved here?" He asked, eyes shining.

"Namimori Middle, I believe. The same school as you." She said, surprising the boy who flushed again after remembering he's wearing his uniform. "And it's some mild complications, nothing to worry about." She sipped her tea. "I would be in the same year as you, I believe. I would have started as a first year but my guardian insisted that I start as a second year instead." She shrugged in a nonchalant way, "He has way too much faith in me."

After talking a few more, Tsuna noticed the time. "Ah, it's getting late. I better head back before my mom worries." Felicia nodded and walked him to the gates. "Um, thank you for your time."

"It's no problem. I'll see you again then?"

He nodded before heading towards his house, his steps lighter than before as he can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Ok, So I'm not sure if Kyoko is really the shortest girl in school but judging by what I've found on the wikia page, except Chrome who is a year younger than them, Kyoko is the shortest girl out of Hana, Haru and herself.**

 **And the reason why I put the MOD!Fem!Harry warning is because she's already one. Now unlike the other MOD!Harry stories, my concept behind it is very different. While she is the Master of Death, Felicia is not an immortal so she's the same age as Tsuna and his guardians, except Hibari and Ryohei, instead of being over a millennium old.**

 **Thus, making her an ordinary human being. With the exception that she cannot die thru man-made ways. What this mean is that if she's shot, run over, drowned, anything that is not by her own volition, she will come back to life. This also means that she'll only die if she wants to, so committing suicide or dying from old age are the only ways.**

 **She will also not die from Shamal's Trident Mosquitoes since they're forcefully injected into her, instead of naturally being there.**

 **And the Master of Death is a title like Tsuna's Vongola Decimo; it has both a blessing and a curse.**

 **To end off this chapter, tell me what you think; Do you want Felicia to have a Flame like Tsuna and his Guardians? If yes, tell me in the reviews which one or make one up.**

 **Until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I wasn't expecting to have this many readers and reviews on the first chapter. But really, thank you so much. Also after being pointed out there are grammar errors, keep in mind I have not been active for so long. So my writing skills are kind of rusty.**

* * *

 **General Warnings: MOD!Fem!Harry** (This will be explained) **, Slight bashing on the Dursley's** (I mean, who likes them?) **, OOC!Fem!Harry** (I shouldn't put this since it's technically an AU in HP but in case someone calls me out on it), **Slightly dark themes in future chapters** (Will be explained)

 **Additional Chapter Warning: Angst, Use of British insults** (spoken in Japanese)

 **'Thoughts'**

"Talk"

" _Talking in English_ "

" **Talking in Italian** "

* * *

 **~CHAPTER 2: A New Friend~**

Tsuna perked up when his HR teacher entered the classroom with Felicia who stood by the side, waiting for the teacher to introduce her.

"Today, we're having a transfer student joining in. She recently moved here from England so treat her nicely." The teacher said before turning to her, "Go introduce yourself."

"Good morning, my name is Felicia Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you." Felicia greeted with a soft smile. "While I am still learning the ropes around here, I hope we get along."

The boys silently whooped and cheered while the girls, sans Kyoko and her best friend Hana, looked on with jealous eyes.

"Settle down! Now there's an empty seat beside Sawada so you'll sit there." The teacher said. "Sawada! Raise your hand so she can see you!"

The timid boy did as told, albeit while knocking his hand on his desk and earning a few snickers. The new girl smiled as she made her way over to her seat. Once seated, she turned to him and gave a smile.

"It's nice to meet you again." She said with a gentle wave. "Kind of coincidental that We're in the same class together."

"U-Uh yeah." Tsuna stuttered, which earned him another giggle.

"Do you mind joining me for lunch? I kind of went overboard with the food." She asked as she got out her books.

The brunette's chest warmed at the invitation before nodding. He was rewarded with another smile that seems to warm his heart, no matter what. Actually, it seems warmer than Kyoko's smile.

" _Excellent!_ " Felicia spoke, unknowingly slipped into English which confused the brunette.

Once lesson was over, Felicia was instantly surrounded by her new classmates who ask many questions that ranged from "Where did you come from?" to "Are you really from England?" to "Can you speak English?" to "Do you have a boyfriend?". Tsuna watched in awe as the girl answered every question she was asked, all with a smile. That is, until came the one dreaded question.

"What does your parents worked as?" One female classmate asked.

In just one second, the atmosphere surrounding the girl took a 180 degree turn as her eyes darkened. "...That is one question I'm not going to answer." She bitterly said. With that, the dark gloom disappeared just as quickly as it came. "Other than that, everything else is free game."

Tsuna wasn't sure if what he was seeing was a figment of his imagination as his classmates all nervously laugh as if waving off a joke before they headed back to their seats when the next teacher came in. Glancing at the girl from the corner of his eye, he was sure that what he saw was no trick.

The sudden flash of loneliness and despair that flickered onto her eyes for the split second.

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

"Felicia, do you want to eat with us?" A group of girls surrounded her table once the lunch bell rang. Tsuna stayed at his seat, not wanting to interfere with anything even though he was invited by the British.

"No, I've already made plans." Felicia said as she stood up while holding a two tier bento box. The group parted as she made her way to Tsuna's seat. "Ready to go, Sawada-kun?"

He timidly nodded, flinching when he felt two types of glare stabbing his back as they walked out of the classroom and up to the roof. Along the way, he heard the many whispering on how two very different people can be so friendly with each other. Especially when they only just met. Technically, they met yesterday but not all of them know.

His heart clenched when he heard a group of girls whispered, "I bet she only invited him because Dame-Tsuna looks so pitiful." "Yeah, I mean, I won't be surprised if she just dump him when she finds out how no good he is."

He clenched his fist, wanting to say that it's not true. But deep down, he knows he's only kidding himself. That the British beside him is only being friendly like the baseball star, Yamamoto Takeshi or Sasagawa Kyoko. I mean, who would want to befriend a no-good, useless being like him?

"I do." Came the reply. Tsuna almost tripped a step before right himself up and turning to the girl who smiled in amusement. "You're thinking so loud, I could hear them."

He blushed in embarrassment as he stared at the ground again, "Sorry..."

"For what?" She asked as they reached the rooftop, dropping her smile for the first time. "For what those _dunderheads_ are whispering about?" She groaned, not caring she slipped back to English at one point as they sat down on the ground. " _Honestly, if that's what you called whispering, they might as well be talking next to my ear._ "

Tsuna just stared at her as she ranted more and more in English, looking slightly annoyed. To be honest, even though he doesn't know what she was saying, he felt captivated by how she spoke in her native tongue. Especially with her accent. It wasn't apparent when she spoke in fluent Japanese, which he guessed she had a lot of practice, now every word she uttered is laced with her British accent.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I got so caught up in my rant, I didn't realized I slipped back to English." Felicia apologized.

"Oh n-no! It's alright." Tsuna said. "It's kind of interesting to see you speak in fluent English. Especially in a British accent."

Felicia sat there with a semi-blank, semi-surprised expression. "...It kind of sounds like you're hitting on me or something." Tsuna jumped at that and tried to reinterpret his sentence when the British giggled again. "You're definitely an interesting fellow, huh?" She then untied the scarf that bound the bento box before giving one tier to him. "Come on now. Lunch break will be over soon."

Accepting the bento, they quickly ate in peace. Not knowing the hidden shadows.

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

A week has passed since Felicia transferred to his school, and to be honest, it's making him miserable. Ever since the invite, his male classmates were hell-bent on making sure he stayed away from the Pretty British by dragging out of class before Felicia could invite him again, saying it's a guys out when in reality, they threatened him to stay away from her. And to make sure, Osamu gave him a hard knuckle-sandwich.

The girls weren't doing any better; instead of threatening him physically, they did it verbally by insulting everything he did, making sure Felicia could hear it. every mistake, every tiny detail they see wrong, they call out on him whenever said girl is in the same room.

So since then, he avoided the British like a plague. He didn't want to at first since the girl is like his first friend but he couldn't go against them. How could he? He's a nobody with no social standing so what can he do? There's also a chance that Felicia would be bullied for staying with him, and he didn't want that to happen to his friend.

"Sawada-kun!" Came the voice of said person he avoided for the past week. even though it was after school but he didn't want to take a chance of someone from school seeing them both together so he did the only thing he knows best. He ran, but only for a small while before the British seemingly appeared in front of him. "Well, if you didn't want to see me, you should have said something instead of running away." The girl pouted as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Then I don't want to see you!" Is what he wanted to say but he couldn't as his heart ached for thinking about saying a lie to someone who had been nothing but kind to him.

"Sawada-kun?" Felicia reached a hand to him, only for it to be slapped away, much to both their shock. Tsuna just stared blankly, as if trying to compute what he had just done.

After that, as if the stress and anger he had been bottling inside just came lose, he uncharacteristically shouted at her in anger, "Can't you just leave me alone?! I've already suffered enough as it is! I don't need you to make it any worse! Ever since you arrived, my life hasn't been any easier than before! It's ten times worse than before! So do me a favor and leave me alone!"

Tsuna panted after his outburst before his mind finally caught up to what his mouth had said, 'No, I didn't mean that! I just want a friend! I just want someone to understand me!'

Felicia, eyes wide in surprise, kept silent before sighing, "I see." 'No.' "So that's how it is." 'No, please no.' "That's too bad." 'Don't go.' "Well then..." 'I don't want to be alone.'

He closed his eyes, feeling droplets of tears forming before feeling a hand on his head. He looked up in surprise to see the British smiling serenely at him, gently rubbing his head like how a big sister to her little brother.

"You've worked hard, haven't you?" She said before pulling him into a hug. "But for now, you can let go. Just let it all out. I'll be here for you."

He didn't know what triggered it but he didn't care as his waterworks flooded his eyes as he bawled out the years and years of frustration, agony, humiliation and loneliness while Felicia just stayed there, rubbing his back in comfort. After what had been an hour, we find Tsuna and Felicia sitting on a nearby bench with the male blushing in embarrassment.

"You know, I can understand why a lot of them called you 'Crybaby-Tsuna'." She said, making the boy blushed even harder. "That kind of reminds me of myself when I was young. I used to get bullied a lot." She revealed. "All because of some weird reason they heard. And the adults weren't any better."

"Kind of like me."

She then turned to him. "So it seems, but we have some similarities." He turned to her in shock. "Back then, I used to be called 'Worthless Brat'. I was called that so much that I ended up believing that's my name."

He gaped at her, "What kind of family are they? They shouldn't do that to a child."

"They're one of a kind, I'll tell you that much. A lot of the teachers would call them up to ask why but they'll end up leaving it blank anyways while I get punish for it. That is, until my guardian came along and took me away from the house that I finally know my real name." She looked up to the sky with a warm smile. "Felicia Potter, the name my parents gave me and I intend to live up to that name." She then turned to him. "What about you, Sawada-kun? Are you going to live up to your name?"

Her reply was silence as the boy pondered about it.

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

Felicia Potter is the epitome of calm and grace. She doesn't let minor feelings like anger or jealousy get in her way. That was what she was taught; anger and jealousy clouds the mind, making you irrational and reckless.

...Well, let's just say she's about to toss that philosophy out of the window.

"Felicia, I heard Dame-Tsuna cried in front of you. Isn't that just pathetic?" One girl, she didn't bother remembering their names, said. "Why did you even bother befriending that loser?"

"I bet he must have begged you to be his friend in tears." Another laughed. "He's such a crybaby."

"I know, right? I heard he's such a momma's boy as well. Always crying for his mommy dearest every time he has a boo-boo." Another mocked.

Felicia tried to tune out their chattering as she packed her bag for it was after school. She wanted to walk home with Tsuna when this group of banshees came surrounding her table in an instant. It didn't helped that Tsuna's desk is just behind the wall of shrieking harpies and he's currently being cornered by a group of guys as well. She wasn't ignorant to know that her _classmates_ had been threatening and humiliating the poor boy for the past week she had been here. All because they thought he was no good for her.

She felt her anger slowly bubbling as she watched the boys glaring and whispering, no doubt threats, to him while he cowered in fear. The last straw was snapped when a guy punched him in the face while at the same time, a harpy said "He's not good for you to befriend so you should just ditch him and hang out with us."

What happened next would be remembered for those present.

Felicia abruptly stood up with her bag and forcefully pushed past the girls before grabbing Tsuna and dragging him away from his group as well. One guy decided to stupidly stop the seething girl but ended up getting a bag slapped across his face and being slightly embed into the wall. She then face the two groups, eyes shadowed as she gently pulled Tsuna behind her, as if to protect him from them.

"Let me ask you something." She said, voice soft and quiet as she turned to the girls' group. "Are you my mother? My sister? My aunt? My grandmother?" The girls shook their heads as she rapid-fired questions at them. She then turned to the boys. "What about you? Are you my father? My brother? My uncle? My grandfather?" When they shook their heads, she turned to both of them. "Then are any of you related to me at some way?" Again, they shook their heads. "Well then..."

She raised her head so her eyes weren't shadowed to revealed glowing acid-green eyes. "You are the kind of people I hate the most. What gave you the rights to dictate who I should or shouldn't befriend? Who in the bloody blazing hell do you think you are? Telling me what to do as if you know me, but in actual fact, you don't. What makes you think he's completely useless? Do you try to talk to him? Or were you too busy insulting him and making fun of his mistakes to even try? Have you even try to put yourself in his shoes? To feel his pain? Or do you feel so superior over him that you don't even give a flying shite about it!"

The students flinched at that, "I bet you can't even endure even a fourth of the pain he's suffered over the years. If anything, he's a much better person than the whole lot of you! So if you ever try to harm him or I hear a single bad word utter to him in my presence, not even god would help you." She said while menacingly cracking her knuckles.

With that, she dragged the stunned boy out of the classroom and out of the school building.

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

Tsuna is still shell-shocked at what transpired minutes ago as they walked together in silence. Felicia had long let go of his arm and walked a foot in front of him to cool her head off. Even though what she said are true, she couldn't help but wince at the harshness of her words; that's what she gets when she gets angry, her dark side rear its ugly head again.

She stopped in her tracks when she felt a tug on her sleeve. She turned to Tsuna who had his head down.

"...Thank you." He whispered.

She smiled before petting his head, "No problem. We're friends, aren't we?" The next thing she knows, she has a boy latching onto her in a hug while she patted his back when she heard soft sobs. "You really are a crybaby."

Tsuna inwardly smiled, knowing that jape has no real bite to it.

* * *

 **{Ten Years Later}**

A man in his mid-twenties sighed in frustration at the mountain of paperwork he has to do. This could be why he didn't want to be a mafia boss; he'll end up working with the most horrible work of all: desk work.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he groaned as a mild migraine started forming before catching a whiff of chamomile and opening his eyes to find a cup of tea previously not on his desk. He smiled as he turned when he heard a giggle.

"I thought you'll need a break, boss." She said as she tugged a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Don't call me that." He groaned as he reached for the cup. "And yes, I would like a break. Reborn has been brutal today."

"Well, with the fact that a new **famiglia** had been formed just recently. I say he has the rights to be paranoid."

"Yeah, you're right. So how are the others?"

"The usual. The jokers finally opened up a shop in Diagon Alley, though Aunt Molly is still worried sick about having to hear a freak accident caused by their inventions. Uncle and my two godfathers decided to settle down in Namimori as well. I suggested living at my old house since it has plenty of space but..."

He scoffed, "Knowing those two, they'll rather be chased by the mafia than stay in the same space for a second."

She giggled, "You're right."

Man and woman stayed silent as he finished his tea, "You know, I'm actually glad I met you that day."

"Oh? Where did that come from?"

"I'm serious. I wouldn't be where I am if you didn't stay by my side."

"And you'll be bald from all the stress you've been enduring. I don't even think I have that saintly patience of yours to endure that kind of suffering, I would hex the whole lot of them."

"Well, you are the only one who understand me the most."

"Well, have you been taking lessons from Reborn? You're awfully smooth today."

He chuckled, "Maybe. And if it isn't asking too much... Would you stay by my side always?"

"...You didn't have to ask."

* * *

 ***Gasp* What's this?! A TYL segment?!**

 **Ok, in all honesty, I actually like writing about the TYL selves since it shows how much they have grown in the span of ten years and how close they got.**

 **And it won't be that every chapter will have it. The reason why it's here is because the two of them had become friends. Now I'm more of a realist so I don't write 'And they instantly became friends despite only meeting', I know there are friendships that formed instantly but this one need one week and Felicia defending Tsuna because...**

 **Let's face it, Tsuna has so low of a self-esteem, it's... pretty pathetic. I know in the anime, it didn't show much but in reality, if you were in the same shoes as Tsuna, would you held your head high like that?**

 **Unless you're a saint, have a lot of optimism, or so oblivious.** **If it were me, I would have committed suicide, or change school, or move out of the country.**

 **And besides, it has to be said. I mean, seriously, after reading many sad fanfics about him, I feel so much pity for him.**

 **Okay, getting off topic. The segment will be after Felicia interacted and becomes friends with the others.**

 **So does this mean there will be TYL Kyoko? TYL Haru? TYL Fuuta?!**

 **Well, we'll see.**

 **Also, I want to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews. After many of you wanted Felicia to have a Flame, I considered she should as well but it won't be until the Varia Arc.**

 **Now there were a few interesting suggestions like Rain with Sky Flames, Mist Flames, or her having a mix of both Sky and Earth Flames.**

 **I was thinking of her having have the Flame of Night. I know it's the unique Flame to Bermuda and Daemon, and it's born from the bitterness and hatred of the user. But if you think about it, wouldn't Felicia have it as well? I mean, if Harry wasn't as pure-hearted as in the books or movies, wouldn't you think he could have been the next Dark Lord after Voldermort? That anger and suffering he felt with the Dursley's, the utter bitterness with Severus, the hatred and vengeance he had towards the murderer of his parents?**

 **The only thing keeping him stable is his friends. So what if he didn't have them? He would have been a second 'You-Know-Who'.**

 **There's also the fact that the Flame looks so inky and dark, and the fact that Felicia is the Master of Death.**

 **But it's only my suggestion, I want to hear yours and why.**

 **There is another Flame I'm considering but I'll leave it for the next chapter.**

 **The next thing I want to talk about is Felicia's Patronus. What should hers be?**

 **And if you can do a Patronus spell, what would it be?**

 **Until next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

***Sobbing quietly* Thank you! Thank you so much! This has got to be the first story to have so many reviews and Favorites~ I'm so glad many of you enjoyed it~ Oh, and the cover image is Felicia, if you didn't know. Also since it's the first of the Daily Arc so a long chapter coming up.**

* * *

 **General Warnings: MOD!Fem!Harry** **, Slight bashing on the Dursley's** **, OOC!Fem!Harry, Slightly dark themes in future chapters**

'Thoughts'

"Talk"

" _Talking in English_ "

" **Talking in Italian** "

* * *

 **~CHAPTER 3: The Arrival of the Home Tutor Hitman~**

Sawada Nana hummed a tune as she prepared breakfast before looking up at the clock. She smiled, "Tsu-kun, that boy... He's going to be late if he doesn't wake up. She'll be coming at any minute." She sighed happily, placing a hand on her cheek; It had been three months since Tsuna brought home his first friend.

 _She was in the kitchen, preparing dinner when she heard the door opening._

 _"I'm home." Came the voice of her son._

 _She was about to reply when she surprisingly heard a second voice, "Pardon the intrusion."_

 _Looking out of the kitchen, she saw a girl of her son's age walking behind him. The girl is a pretty one; with her raven-black hair, pale skin and gorgeous green eyes. In all her life, she had never thought her timid son would bring home someone, let alone a girl. It even came to a surprise when he spoke._

 _"Kaa-san, this is my classmate and friend." He said while the girl bowed._

 _"I'm Felicia, a pleasure to meet you, Sawada-san." The girl greeted politely._

 _She remembered how she felt like bursting into joyful tears of her son finally making a friend. She wasn't oblivious to what lot of people might think of her; airhead, happy-go-lucky, oblivious, naive._

 _But in actuality, she's pretty sharp when it comes to her son. She knows the torment he went through, the pain he gained from his peers, and it broke her heart every time he comes home covered in cuts and bruises or when he stayed up late trying his hardest to study only to come home with a failing grade because the teacher accused him of cheating. Those were the days she was almost in tears thinking she was a bad mother because she couldn't do anything to help her son._

 _So you can imagine the joy she felt when she saw Tsuna smiling brightly when he brought home his friend._

 _"The pleasure's mine. And you can call me Nana." She said._

 _"Then you can call me Feli." Felicia said with a smile._

 _"Kaa-san, Feli-chan came by to help me with my studies." Tsuna explained._

 _"I see. It's nice of you to help my Tsu-kun."_

 _Tsuna blushed, "Kaa-san, don't call me that! Not in front of Feli-chan!"_

 _"Ara, I think it's a cute nickname, Tsu-kun." Felicia teased._

 _"Isn't it? I've been calling him that since he was a baby. And you should have seen how cute he was when he said 'Tsu-kun' as well. It's so cute~" Nana gushed._

 _"That's too bad. I wished I could have seen that."_

 _Tsuna stood by the side, face redder than a tomato before pushing his friend up the stairs, "Come on, you agreed to help me with my maths homework, right?"_

 _Nana smiled as she watched her son and his friend laugh and smile together. How many times did she envision something like this?_

 _"It's wonderful that you've made a friend, right Tsu-kun?"_

The doorbell rang, snapping Nana out of her flashback. She hurriedly untie her apron and headed for the door to reveal said friend. "Ara, Feli-chan. Good morning."

"Good morning, Nana-san."

"You're a little early today. Ah, Tsu-kun's still asleep." She informed.

"Oh, that's OK. I just came by to tell him that I needed to go ahead. The chairman had called for me." Felicia said.

"Ah, committee work, I see. Well, I'll be sure to tell him then. Have a nice day, Feli-chan."

"You too, Nana-san."

The Sawada matron smiled as she watched the young girl who she see as her own daughter walked out of sight."Feli-chan is such a good friend~" But even though she approved the girl, that doesn't mean she'll give up her son just yet. He is, after all, her little boy. "Alright then, time to wake Tsu-kun up."

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

Five minutes till the bell ring, the students of Namimori Middle hurriedly rushed to school. Felicia stood by the school gates, taking note of each and every student that came through the gates. Of course, she wasn't so oblivious of the feared and scared looks some gave her. Ever since the harsh yet satisfying verbal thrashing she gave a few months back and the physical thrashing she gave on one unfortunate stupid soul who ignored her warning a few weeks back, the bullying on Tsuna decreased quite drastically.

She already said that god would not help them if they ever so touch a hair on Tsuna's head, and she's the type to keep her word.

And because of that, the chairman of the Disciplinary Committee caught wind of what she did and literally hunted her down to join the committee as the secretary. She did asked why her of all people but ended up having a tonfa shoved at her face and a 'Don't question me'. So she had no choice but to accept it; this, of course, boosted her notorious reputation for now the school has two devils-in-disguise.

"Feli-chan, good morning." She turned to find the School Idol, Sasagawa Kyoko. "You're working hard, as usual."

"Oh, Kyoko-chan. Not really. If anything, I might as well be on break." She said. "So how's your brother doing?"

"Oh, onii-chan's fine. Being his usual 'extreme' self." Kyoko smiled.

"That's good." Felicia smiled back. "By the way, how's it going?"

"Pretty good. I'm still a novice, but I think I'm getting the hang of it."

Felicia nodded, listening more of the idol's chatter.

It had been a few weeks after her scolding towards Tsuna's treatment that she became friendly with Kyoko; Hana and Kyoko were not among the ones present that day but they caught wind of what happened. They also felt his treatment was cruel but couldn't do anything, not even the idol. Felicia didn't feel any anger towards them since she somewhat know of their personality; Kyoko is too nice and sweet to be taken seriously while Hana is not someone to be taken seriously since she tends to stay out of trouble.

Although there is another reason but that'll be for another time.

"Ah, that's right. I met with Sawada-kun just now. He was with a baby wearing a cute suit." Kyoko then beamed, flowers and sparkles appeared in the background. "He's so cute. I wonder he's Sawada-kun's little brother?"

Felicia blinked at that, 'Tsuna doesn't have a little brother... And a baby wearing a suit? Why does that sound so familiar?'

"Oh, Kyoko. And Felicia-chan. How are you two ladies doing this fine morning?" Said British twitched as they turned to the Kendo captain, Mochida Kensuke.

"Ah, Mochida-senpai. Good morning." Kyoko greeted.

"Good morning." Felicia greeted politely to the senior, albeit curtly.

But before the senior could even speak, they heard loud shouting above them and looked up to find something falling. Once it did, Felicia couldn't help but gaped in shock when the 'thing' revealed to be Tsuna. Never mind the fact he looks perfectly okay after dropping from god knows how high or the fact that he practically knocked the senior aside with ease, she's more concerned that her friend is only wearing a pair of boxers and the fact that he looks so much more... ferocious with the fire burning on his head.

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!" Was what he shouted as he bowed.

After that was pure, cemetery-like silence. Which was instantly broken when Kyoko screamed and ran into the school building while Felicia is still shell-shocked, mind still trying to compute. She only snap back to the living when she saw Mochida stepping up to punch Tsuna who had returned to normal. At the same time, the school bell rang, giving her the opportunity to save Tsuna.

She cleared her throat to grab both their attention, "Mochida-senpai, if you don't want to get bitten by Hibari-san, I suggest you head inside."

"What? I was just about to-" He was cut off when he saw the smile that's being sent his way. The same smile that the British shows people who bullied Tsuna. And the same one she showed him when he harassed Kyoko too much.

"Did you say something?" She asked in a sickly-sweet tone while her shadow seemed to have a mind of its own as it curled and swayed around her.

"N-No, never mind! It's nothing! I'll be going then!" He shrieked as he hightailed out of there.

Felicia huffed before turning to Tsuna, "Eto..."

"Wait, I can explain?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Well, you did your best..." She said with a nervous smile. "Although the result was not what you expected since Kyoko-chan ran screaming..." It was no small secret to her that Tsuna had a crush on the School Idol but for him to go to that extreme to ask for a date?

Tsuna blinked before flushing red. "Ah, that's not-"

"But seriously," She cut him off. "What happened to you?"

"That's thanks to the Dying Will Bullet,"

Tsuna and Felicia looked up where they heard a squeaky voice to find a baby in a suit easily floating in a green parachute, while carrying Tsuna's school bag that he left behind along with a pair of uniform clothes.

"Reborn!" "Reborn-san?!" The two teens turned to each other when they heard the other called out to the baby who had touched the ground, the green parachute changed back into a familiar green salamander.

"Ciaossu, Felicia. It's been a while." The baby, Reborn, greeted the girl.

"Why are you here?"

"Wait, you know this baby, Feli-chan?" Tsuna asked.

The girl turned to him, "Eh, he's the guardian I told you about."

When she said that, Tsuna had a disbelieving expression, "Eh?! You mean this baby is your guardian?! Wait, what the heck is a Dying Will Bullet?"

Reborn then held out a red bullet with an orange flame print on it, "This is the Dying Will Bullet. A person shot in the head by this will be resurrected with dying will,"

"What?" Tsuna said in surprise.

"The basis of resurrection is if you have any regrets when dying," Reborn explained even further. Tsuna then looked as if realizing something. "The dying will time is only five minutes," Reborn continued. "After five minutes, you return to normal."

"Then what if I wasn't regretting anything..." Tsuna asked, already dreading the answer.

"I'm a hitman," Reborn simply replied.

"I would've died?!" Tsuna shouted in disbelief. "Besides that, what do I do? It's too embarrassing to come to school anymore! Ah, even when I didn't feel like confessing!" 'Even though the person I confessed to didn't even know it!'

"You mean you wanted to but couldn't anyway," Reborn told Tsuna in amusement.

"Shut up!" Tsuna shouted as he suddenly stretched Reborn's cheeks.

Felicia's eyes widened in fear and wanted to stop Tsuna but was too late when Reborn punched him on his right cheek.

Tsuna groaned in pain, "Why does it hurt when you punch me, but fine when the truck hit me?"

"That's because you had the dying will," Reborn replied. "Dying will means that all your safety switches are turned off. So in exchange for risking your life to the limit, you can harness amazing strength,"

"I see," Tsuna said in understanding. "So that means that my potential strength is hidden, but is awakened when I receive the Dying Will Bullet!" Then without warning, Tsuna glared Reborn in annoyance. "You think I can just take all that so easily?" Tsuna said angrily.

"Mah, you've already experienced it..." Felicia patted his shoulder before giving him his uniform. "Here, hurry up inside and change. I still need to check in with Hibari-san."

"Eh?! Then I have to endure the teasing by myself?" Tsuna whined. Even though the teasing he gets nowadays didn't have the bite they have back then, he still doesn't want to face it.

"Gomene, Tsuna. Just hang in there, you'll be fine." She said, patting his head before heading inside.

Tsuna inwardly pouted as he touched his head. Just once, he wanted her to treat him like a grown-up instead of a child.

"Just once, I want her to see me as a man, not as a little brother." Reborn said, earning a yelp from the brunette. "Is what you're thinking, right?"

"H-How did you know that?!"

He smirked, "I can read minds."

"That's definitely a lie!"

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

"...And that's all for the report." Felicia ended before keeping the paper. She stood at attention in front of the desk of the chairman, the fearful Hibari Kyoya. When she had first arrived to Namimori, never mind the first school day, the first day she stepped foot in town, she had heard whispers about the notorious skylark who is sitting in front of her. How he would attack those who disrupt the peace of Namimori, how he single-handedly fought and defeated a yakuza group notorious in town, how he would not show mercy to both men and women, how he will bite them to death.

"Good work, you're dismissed." He said.

She bowed and exited the room. She heaved a sigh, happy to be out of there as she leaned languidly on the wall. "I must be the luckiest girl to be working with a bloodthirsty skylark..." She whispered sarcastically as she hurriedly walked to her classroom.

Once she reached, she could feel a vein waiting to burst when she heard what happened from Hana and Kyoko; Apparently, because she was away for committee work, they took that as a cue to challenge Tsuna to a fight over what happened this morning. Kyoko had tried to stop it but since it had been finalized, she couldn't do anything.

Felicia pinched the bridge of her nose. She was surprised Hibari approved of this but knowing how much of a battle maniac he is... She wanted to track down Tsuna, but she was immediately dragged to the gym during break by Kusakabe, seeing they need another extra pair of eyes to oversee the fight, even though there are plenty of eyes for them to use but since she is the secretary...

"Can't you stop the fight, Felicia?" Hana asked her.

"Well, that's not for me to decided since Hibari-san had given his approval so there's nothing I can do." Felicia begrudgingly said. She wanted to stop this fight so badly but since the entire school wanted this fight to happen, there's no stopping it.

"I'm sorry, Feli-chan. It's my fault that Sawada-kun's..." Kyoko apologized.

Felicia smiled as she patted the girl's head, "It's not yours, Kyoko-chan. If anyone is to blame, I'm pointing my finger on Mochida."

Speaking of the senior...

"Where's Sawada? He's late!" Mochida asked.

"I guess he ran," One guy said.

"Geez, Dame-Tsuna," Another muttered.

This let Mochida to laugh in triumph, "This means I win by default!"

"What a mean senpai..."

"I always thought all the senpai were smart..."

"Not quite." A voice said. They turned to Felicia who was looking at her watch, "I remembered that you had specified the fight to be during break hours. And since everyone came here fifteen minutes before the bell rang, Tsuna still has time so your so-called win by default is nullified."

The crowd whispered among themselves. "That is true." "We did kind of run out here in a hurry." "I'm actually surprised the teachers allowed us to." "I'm more surprised Hibari-san didn't bite us to death for that."

Mochida reeled back in shock before huffing away with a smirk, "I-I knew that! I-I was just kidding."

'Yeah right...' The two boys from before thought with a sweat drop.

"Besides, Tsuna isn't so much of a coward to not face the likes of you, you jerk." She spat out.

He scoffed, which is a bad idea, and walked towards, also another bad idea, "And what if he did? What are you going to do?" She said nothing as she glared fiercely. "Tell you what. If he win, I'll stop teasing Dame-Tsuna." Her eye twitched. Tsuna's grade isn't Grade A material, but at least he improved greatly from a F to a C. "If not, you'll have to go on a date with me."

"Huh?" Was what came out of her mouth as she stared disbelievingly at him. "What makes you think I want to go on a date with you?"

"You said Dame-Tsuna has the guts to face me, and all of us know how you'll always stand by your words. But if he doesn't, that means you were wrong the entire time. And you'll have to pay the price of going out with me." The senior said in a cocky tone as he lifted her chin up.

Before she could stomp on his foot for touching her, the gym doors opened to reveal Tsuna.

"It's Tsuna!"

"That Dame-Tsuna came!"

"Whoa, he really came. It would be better if he ran,"

"Sawada-kun," Kyoko muttered.

'That crazy guy...' Thought a white haired in a lawn mower styled guy.

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto muttered.

'What do I do...? I came here because of Reborn and...' Tsuna thought with shaking legs.

 _Tsuna left the classroom as soon as he could and ran off before anyone could even follow. He ran all the way toward the Boy's Bathroom to hide. He then ran to the other side where a small window was at,_ _quickly opened the window, and yelped in surprise when Reborn stood in front of him upside-down._

 _"Are you running because you're scared?" Reborn inquired. "If you run away now, you'll be running away for the rest of your life."_

 _"I don't want some baby talking to me about my life!" Tsuna said. "Mochida-senpai is the Captain of the Kendo Club and won last year's Kendo tournament! There's no way I could win against the captain!"_

 _"Then what about Felicia?" Reborn asked._

 _"Eh?" Tsuna looked up in surprise._

 _"What would happen if Mochida decides to date Felicia?" Reborn asked._

 _"There's no way that'll happen. Even if it's Mochida-senpai, Feli-chan won't go out with a guy like him." He replied back. "I won't allow it."_

 _Reborn smirked, "What good can you do if you only say it but don't do anything about it? Even if you said it, that's not going to stop him from trying. Even if he had to use underhanded tricks to do it."_

 _An image of a smiling Felicia appeared in Tsuna's mind, along with the happy memories they had together over the months they've been friends, and the promise he made himself to protect her as she had done for him. Then he thought of the things the senior could have done so to get her to date him._

 _'Feli-chan.' He clenched his first before turning to head out of the washroom, eyes burning with determination. Reborn remained where he is, a proud smirk present on his face._

"Tsuna..." Felicia whispered, eyes shining with pride. Although she had momentarily forgot about her current position.

"There you are, perverted stalker!" Mochida said cockily. "Heaven may forgive a piece of trash like you, but I won't! I shall punish you!"

Tsuna looked up at him in fear but turned into shock when he saw the way the senior held his friend. That's when Reborn's word flashed into his mind.

 _"Even if you said it, that's not going to stop him from trying. Even if he had to use underhanded tricks to do it."_

"Don't worry, you're just a beginner at kendo so if you can even get one point from me, you win," Mochida said with a confident smirk as he released the hold he had on the British who ran towards Kyoko and Hana. "If you can't, then I win. The prize, of course, Sasagawa Kyoko and Potter Felicia!"

Said girl's eyes widened and felt slightly annoyed.

"P-Prize?" Kyoko asked with frown.

"Why that-" Felicia muttered angrily.

"What a jerk," Hana glared.

Tsuna, who had been standing strangely still and quiet, lightly glared at the senior after he had heard what the senior had just declared his friend and crush as. The glare caught Mochida off guard as it looks slightly similar to the British but keep his cool.

"Let's go, Sawada!"

Seeing the senior charging at him somehow caused all of that cool confidence that had appeared out of nowhere to ooze out and Tsuna is now running away from him, screaming as he did.

After much running, the senior managed to trip the boy, causing him to fall onto his back. Mochida smirked as he got ready to strike the boy.

"Tsuna! Hang in there!" Felicia cheered.

"Sawada-kun, do your best!" Kyoko shouted.

'Sasagawa-chan! Feli-chan!' Tsuna though, while the senior turned back at them in shock at why would they cheer him on.

High up, Reborn had gotten ready to shoot once more with the Dying Will Bullet. "Fight with your dying will!" Reborn said, with that being said he pulled the trigger.

The red bullet ran straight toward Tsuna's forehead. In a slow motion, Tsuna felt himself fall toward the floor.

 _I'm now parting with this world forever. What a waste. If I had the dying will, I could have beaten Mochida-sempai and stopped him from going near Feli-chan. I could have gotten a point with my dying will._

Once he touched the floor, he closed his eyes and then opened them into a pair of glowing and wild looking eyes.

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted, as his once sewed uniform were once again shredded and in only in his blue boxers. "I'LL GET A POINT AND STOP HIM FROM GOING NEAR FELI-CHAN NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!"

Reborn smiled in satisfaction as his sniper rifle transformed back into Leon. With that, Tsuna wildly ran straight toward Mochida. Everyone were slightly amused seeing Tsuna in only his boxers once again.

"Idiot! Did you think that would affect me?" Mochida attacked as his katana hit right at Tsuna. Unfortunately, the wooden katana shredded into pieces as Tsuna ran right through it. "What?"

Tsuna pounced at Mochida and lifted his right hand up in a chopping style.

"Mounted Position?" Yamamoto asked.

"He's planning to hit that guy," The boxer fighter said in shock.

With a yell, Tsuna brought his hand down and grabbed a handful of Mochida's black hair. Without hesitation, Tsuna pulled out the front of Mochida's hair.

"YOU'D THINK I'LL GET ONE POINT!" Tsuna shouted. "I'VE GOT HYAKU-PON NOW!"

Tsuna glared at the judge, who was immediately frightened in fear. Everyone was silent till they immediately burst into laughter. "Good thinking, Tsuna." "He never specified what you needed to get a point off of!"

"IF THAT'S NOT ENOUGH..." Tsuna growled wildly. In quick motion, Tsuna attacked Mochida and pulled out every single hair he could grab from Mochida's head, much to the judge's horror.

"Point! Red wins!" The judge shouted in cold sweat.

Everyone were in shock but still cheered. "Wow!" "Tsuna won!" "It was crazy, but it was great!" "I have found new respect for you, Tsuna!"

Tsuna breathed heavily as he looked down at Mochida, who was crying in a faint and completely bald. Tsuna's eyes widened in shock and slight satisfaction.

'I did this?' Tsuna wondered. 'I guess if I really have dying will, I can even beat senpai...'

"Tsuna!" He didn't have time to look up as he felt arms pulling him into a hug. "That was great, Tsuna! I knew you could do it!"

"Feli-chan..." The boy blushed as the British patted his head affectionately. He then thought back from the fight and began to wonder. 'Could this be thanks to him? What he says and does is totally crazy, but if he wasn't there, this wouldn't have happened...'

"Sawada-kun" Said boy, after Felicia had let go of him, turned to the voice to find Kyoko. "I'm sorry about this morning. My friends tell me a lot of times that I don't know when to laugh."

Tsuna paled at that, 'She thinks my confession this morning is a joke... Even though it was misunderstood.' "Ah, about that... It's not what you think-"

"You're really unbelievable. Feli-chan is right; you're not like some average guy." This surprised Tsuna. "Is it alright if I call you Tsuna-kun from now on?"

"O-Of course."

"That's great, right Tsuna?" Felicia said before leaning in. "Now you can get close to your crush."

He blushed again, "Ah, it's really not what you think!" The girl only giggled at his exasperation.

Outside the opened door entrance, stood a boy with silver hair. His arms were crossed against his chest as he kept his eyes on Tsuna and Felicia. "So that is... The Vongola's Tenth Generation boss candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

"Wh-What?!" Tsuna shouted in disbelief. "I'm the Vongola family's tenth Generation boss?! Me?!"

"I came here because I was requested from the current Vongola family boss, the Ninth, to train you to become an admirable Mafia boss," Reborn explained.

"I don't get it!" Tsuna shouted in frustration.

"Is that true, Reborn-san?" Felicia asked.

Reborn nodded before lifting up an old, yellow parchment that looked like a family tree with the Vongola name on the top.

"The Vongola's family's first boss retired and crossed to Japan. He's your great, great, great grandfather," Reborn explained as he changed into a pair of pink pajamas with white polka dots. Tsuna looked at the family tree with a sweat drop. "In other words, since you inherited the Vongola blood, you are the legitimate candidate to become the next boss."

"I've never heard about this..." Tsuna told Reborn with worry eyes.

"But Reborn-san, according to the family tree, the Ninth has three sons, right?" Felicia pointed out the three names below the ninth's name. "Shouldn't they be the next candidates?"

"About that... they all died due to different circumstances." Tsuna paled at that. "The first son was killed in a gun fight, the second was found drowned, and the last was killed in unknown circumstances that caused his bones to be left behind. So that only left you as the only candidate, Tsuna. You should feel honored for that."

"I don't want that kind of honor!" Tsuna shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll train you to become a great Mafia boss," Reborn reassured as he walked and climbed on Tsuna's bed.

"Why are you deciding everything by yourself... And don't sleep on my bed!" Tsuna shouted in frustration.

"It's sleepy time, see you tomorrow." Reborn stated as he tucked himself in.

Felicia pulled Tsuna back when he got up to argue more, "Tsuna, I suggest you look where you're going to step."

Blinking, he looked down and yelped in fright, "What did you set up!" Tsuna shouted as he looked at the stringed grenade.

"I forgot to tell you, if you try to disturb my sleep those booby traps will blow up," Reborn said before falling asleep with his eyes still opened.

"He's sleeping with his eyes open!" Tsuna said in shock before hanging his head in defeat. "Feli-chan, can't you make him go away? He was your guardian."

The girl nervously smiled as she glanced at the sleeping baby, "That's not possible for me, I'm afraid. For now, you'll just have to hang in there. I'll cheer you on."

"No way..."

"Ah, I forgot to mention." Reborn said as he suddenly woke up and turned to Felicia. "Your uncle had given me permission to oversee your training, Felicia." This caused the girl to pale, surprising Tsuna. "You should not slack in your training for you are from one of the most powerful houses in the world. If I hear one word from Reborn that you're slacking, you'll be sure I'll be there in a snap." Reborn recited. "Is what he wanted me to convey to you."

"E-Eto..."

"Don't worry, just like Dame-Tsuna, I'll train you to be like your ancestors before you so be prepared." Reborn then went back to sleep.

"...Uncle, you demon!"

* * *

 **56 faves, 76 follows and 21 reviews... Wow, I think I had set a record for having this many after only two chapters. Thank you so much~**

 **Previously, I had asked what Patronus Felicia should have and I had a lot of suggestions.**

 **Some of you wanted Felicia to have a Thestral as a Patronus since they appeared visible to those who had witnessed death and her being the Mistress of Death. Some wanted something to symbolize bad omens like the Grim (Padfoot) or a raven. Others wanted to be like Original!Harry, a stag. Then there is one who wanted an eagle to symbolize her loyalty to Tsuna.**

 **Well, all of these are quite interesting so I want to see more since it won't be until maybe the Kokuyo Arc that we'll see some magic-flinging and a chance to see the Patronus spell in action. You know what that means.**

 **Also previously I had said I was thinking about another Flame Felicia should have other than the Night Flame, which a lot of you suggested as well.**

 **It's something I made up called the Twilight Flame; it's a mixture between the Sun and Night Flame since a twilight is the hour between dawn and dusk, right? So it's a balance between the two. It'll have the rejuvenating ability as the Sun while having a made up ability of destroying as the Night, or something like that. It's still a working progress. But I want to know what you guys think.**

 **And yes, Reborn is Felicia's guardian and the one who helped her out of the Dursley's but he wasn't the one to train her, previously. Try to guess who did.**

 **Anyways, I want to ask; you know how the KHR cast has the Fandom Shorthands like Tsuna is 27, Hibari is 18, Byakuran is 100, Lambo is L, etc. I want to know what suits Felicia; Number, Letters, or abbreviation. So in future chapters, I can write out the pairings.**

 **Until next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

***Hyperventilating* ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! Thank you all so much! This story now has 2000+ views! *squeal***

 **I'm really, really glad you all enjoyed this story; personally, I thought it's crappy and a bit overrated but you guys thought otherwise, so thank you. And to celebrate, here is an extra long chapter~ Also Felicia's Flames has been decided and will be revealed below. Also this is the starting point of where Felicia's status and how important they are in the mafia world is going to be revealed.**

 **For now, just enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **General Warnings: MOD!Fem!Harry** **, Slight bashing on the Dursley's** **, OOC!Fem!Harry, Slightly dark themes in future chapters**

'Thoughts'

"Talk"

" _Talking in English_ "

" **Talking in Italian** "

* * *

 **~CHAPTER 4: The Transfer Student~**

Felicia hummed a tune as she helped Nana make breakfast. It's a usual routine for her before she joined the Disciplinary Committee, and today is a rare day-off for her.

"It's nice of your chairman to let you have a day-off." Nana said.

"Well, I was sent a text from Hibari-san that he's letting me off for the volleyball tournament afterwards. For some reason, they had a sudden lack of players and couldn't find suitable replacements so they turned to me." Felicia relied as she set the table. It was then they heard a painful scream upstairs and they both looked up at the same time.

"Ara, Reborn-kun must have woke him up." Nana smiled as she flipped the pancakes. "That's so nice of him."

Felicia could only sweat-drop, "Eto... I'll go check on him."

With that, the Brit walked up the stairs and headed for Tsuna's room where she was in time to hear, "The volleyball tournament has nothing to do with me or Feli-chan. I'm just a substitute player while she's not even involved." Tsuna said in confusion.

Reborn put his planner away, with his Mafia clothes magically back on. "But suddenly, they ran out of regular players. So the substitute of the substitute of the substitute of the substitute, namely you Tsuna, is going to play now," Reborn explained calmly. "And since they couldn't another replacement, they went for Felicia."

Tsuna leaned over at Reborn with wide shocked, horror eyes. "What? Why?" Tsuna asked.

"Who knows," Reborn shrugged.

Tsuna slowly leaned back in fear. "Reborn, is this because you..." Tsuna gulped, as he imagined Reborn in the dark night holding out his gun at his classmates from their homes, and shot them in the head. "You couldn't have..." Tsuna looked at the ceiling with horror eyes with his mouth wide open.

Reborn looked the other way. "Of course not,"

Tsuna looked at Reborn, and felt relieved with a smile as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, that's right, even if you're a hitman you wouldn't go that far."

"It seems that everyone got a pizza delivery from the same place and they all ended up with stomach problems," Reborn said.

"So it really was your fault!" Tsuna shouted in disbelief with a pale, horror expression.

"I knew it." Felicia muttered as she stepped into the room. "No wonder you suddenly wanted to borrow a few of my potions."

"Potions?" Tsuna asked before realization struck him. "You poisoned them?!"

"Actually, he took a few laxative potions..." Felicia said as she nervously scratched her cheek. "They're not poisonous and are used to cure constipation but... I can see why they suddenly developed stomachaches."

Reborn sat while petting his green salamander. "The only reason I did all of this was just so you can become a great Vongola family 10th generation boss."

"Don't joke around! I'm terrible at ball sports!" Tsuna shouted as he crawled near Reborn. "And I told you before, I'll never become a Mafia boss!"

"And besides, why am I included? I doubt playing volleyball has anything to do with my training." Felicia placed her hands on her hips.

He smirked as his onyx eyes glinted, "You'll know in time." Reborn stood and looked at both of them. "This is both of your destinies. Never give up on life," Reborn said.

"I told you, I don't want some baby talking to me about life!" Tsuna groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll stick with you both everywhere you go so that you're trained well,"

"That's what I'm worried about!" Tsuna shouted with a groan as he flipped back on his bed.

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

"Felicia." Said girl turned to Reborn as Tsuna and her were about to walk to school. "There's something I need to ask of you." She blinked in surprise since Reborn rarely, and I mean rarely, asks for a favor so she nodded and told Tsuna to head on without her.

"What is it?" She asked as Reborn plopped onto her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "Eh? But-"

"This is the only way. Tsuna right now, he's getting a bit cocky since he thinks he can do anything if he has the Dying Will Bullet and you by his side." Reborn then tilted his fedora down. "If he doesn't realize there would be a time where neither you nor a bullet would save him, he will really die."

Felicia's eyes hardened. She wanted to protest but unlike Tsuna, she had already seen the darker side of the world. Like Tsuna right now, she was once an innocent and naive girl who was ignorant of what lies underneath. After she was shown of the world, her life changed. No matter how much she protested, she couldn't deny the fact that Tsuna being as he is now, he won't be able to survive if he truly is the next Vongola boss candidate.

"Alright, I understand." She nodded. "As much as I didn't want to, I can't deny the fact Tsuna is like a walking target if this keeps up. Especially when he's hanging out with me."

Reborn glanced at her, a flash of pity appeared in his eyes. "...You can't undo what has already been done, Felicia."

"I know..." The Brit whispered bitterly before walking towards school. "Even though it hurts..."

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

"I'll introduce the transfer student," Their sensei announced. He held his hand out to his right while looking at the transfer student. "He was studying abroad in Italy until now, his name is... Gokudera Hayato-kun,"

Gokudera Hayato wore a blank expression as he looked at the classroom. He was different than anyone from the class besides Tsuna and Felicia. He had short silver hair, a bit above his broad shoulders. His eye-brows were slightly furrowed. His silver hair framed handsomely to the side of his face. His eyes were an unusual light, forest green. He wore the school's uniform, but unlike most of the boys, he wore his collared, buttoned shirt open. With his white buttoned shirt open, it revealed a red shirt underneath. Around his neck he wore two chained necklaces, and black wrist-band with two black and red leather wire-like wrist-bands.

To say the least, he attracted all of the girl's attention in the classroom. "Wow, he's so hot," "On top of that he's moved from another country,"

'Italy would also be Reborn's home country...' Tsuna thought, till a sudden realization came to him, and turned around towards Felicia who had a blank expression. He sighed, relieved but a bit worried since said Brit had that face on since she came back from whatever Reborn wanted to talk privately with her. 'I wonder what did they talk about.'

"Hmm? What's wrong, Tsuna?" Felicia asked after she noticed him staring at her.

"Ah, well I was wondering what you and Reborn had talked about-" He was cut off when his view was blocked by the new transfer student. 'Eh?' Tsuna thought, as he looked up at the transfer student's scowling face. 'W-What? M-Me?'

Without warning, Gokudera kicked Tsuna's desk, sending him falling to the floor. The sudden movement caught everyone in class, including Felicia, off-guard.

'W-what the hell?' Tsuna thought, looking at Gokudera with a confused expression. 'D-did I do something?'

"Gokudera! Your seat is... Gokudera-kun!" Their sensei shouted, but Gokudera ignored him and walked on toward the back of the classroom calmly.

Tsuna quickly scrambled back to his seat while a classmate asked him, "You know him, Tsuna?"

"O-Of course not..." He shakily replied.

"He's definitely no good," One classmate whispered.

Meanwhile, a familiar black spiked, hazel eyed boy looked back at the new transfer student.

"That's his good part," A girl whispered dreamily.

"His scary-ness makes me go numb!" Another girl whispered with a blush.

"We're definitely making a fan club!" Another girl said determinedly.

Tsuna looked at the girls in disbelief then looked back Gokudera. All he saw was Gokudera's scowled glare, which frightened Tsuna to death. He immediately turned around with a pale, horror expression.

'What is it? Why me?' Tsuna thought dramatically.

"You alright, Tsuna?" Felicia asked.

"N-Not really..." Felicia just patted his shoulder.

An hour and a half later, the bell ran for the end of class. It was a tiring for Tsuna the whole time his sensei was teaching the class. He was exhausted, and it wasn't the end of school yet. He laid his head on his desk with his arms and hands stretched out on his desk as well.

'I'm tired from nervousness,' Tsuna thought with a sigh.

"Fight, Tsuna." Felicia assured as she tousled affectionately at his hair which he smiled at. But he felt something was strange about her; She seemed placid today. Usually she'll be glaring up a a storm or shooting icy daggers at whoever bullied him which happened so very rarely nowadays. But now she's doing neither as she stood languidly by his side with that blank expression.

'Something is definitely up.' He thought. Suddenly, Tsuna felt a hand patting his shoulder so he turned around to find Yamamoto Takeshi. Behind him were the rest of the guys in their class.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna blinked. Felicia snapped out of her stupor to turn to them as well.

"We're counting on you today, Tsuna, Felicia!" Yamamoto said with his familiar smile on.

"C-Counting on me for...?" Tsuna looked at him and rest of the guys in confusion.

"The volleyball tournament, of course," One of the guys answered.

"I didn't know you played volleyball too, Yamamoto," Tsuna said, knowing full well of his favorite sport being baseball and seeing Yamamoto is technically playing on the school's baseball team.

"Even though baseball is his club activity, he's still good at other sports too," Another guy explained.

"You've been awsome lately," Yamamoto complimented. "I can't wait to see you in action,"

Tsuna's eyes widened, then remembered his match with Mochida because of the Dying Will Bullet.

 _"YOU'D THINK I'LL GET ONE POINT!"_

 _"I'VE GOT HYAKU-PON NOW!"_

"We can't wait for today's match. Be sure to show us that power again," Yamamoto encouraged him with a smile.

'Yamamoto...' Tsuna blushed from his fellow classmate's encouragement. Then he immediately realized something. "Wait no... That was..."

"Yeah, you were so cool, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko said with her warm smile.

"Even though no one had called you Dame-Tsuna, I doubt they'll still see you as one after that." Hana said.

Tsuna's eyes widened, "That's true..."

"Do your best," Kyoko said with a smile. "I'll be rooting for you," She then turned to the Brit. "You too, Feli-chan. Do your best."

She nodded with a smile, "Thank you, I will." Turning to Tsuna, she smiled her warm smile. "Let's do our best, OK Tsuna?"

He blushed and nodded, inwardly panicking, 'What do I do...? But if I can get hit by Reborn's Dying Will Bullet, everything should be fine.'

From afar, at the end of the classroom, Gokudera still sat there and watched Tsuna and Felicia the whole time. His eyes narrowed at Tsuna.

'Let's see if what happened before wasn't just a fluke,' Gokudera thought.

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

"Reborn! Reborn!" Tsuna called out. "Where are you?"

Right now Tsuna is wearing his regular P.E. uniform. He had been running around the school looking for Reborn for awhile now. Felicia had made herself scarce by heading to the gym first, which really worried him since they always stick together.

"Weird, I thought he was supposed to be keeping an eye on us wherever we went," Tsuna said. "And then there's the fact Feli-chan has been acting strangely... I hope she's feeling OK." Then he smelt something strange. "Huh, what's that smell?"

Looking around, his eyes landed on the white, fire hydrant box. Tsuna walked toward it and leaned in to listen. Before he could blink, the door flew open which threw Tsuna to the side by surprise.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted, with his hand holding up his cup of coffee while the interior of the fire hydrant looked like a Japanese office with a green plant at the far wall. In front of Reborn, who was sitting on a comfortable chair, was a brown table with a silver, tall tea-pot and a coffee vending machine. "I'm having coffee break now,"

"Why are you in there?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

"I have secret hiding places all over the school," Reborn answered.

"When did you have time to do that?" Tsuna asked before remembering what he came to do. "O-Oh right, never mind that. Shoot me with the Dying Will bullet! I have the volleyball tournament next. I have to look good in front of everyone!" 'Especially when Feli-chan is counting on me.'

"I can shoot you but you'll die," Reborn said.

"Yeah, I'll die," Tsuna said with a smile, still hadn't registered his words till a few seconds later. "What?"

"If you don't have any regrets when you are hit by the Dying Will bullet, you won't revive," Reborn explained. "Do you think that someone like you who's gotten so overconfident after all the flattery will have any regrets?"

"Then that means..." Tsuna's eyes widened in horror. "The Dying Will Bullet is useless!"

The green salamander crawled down to Reborn's right arm, and transformed into a small green and black gun. He pointed his gun at Tsuna, which he immediately paled.

"Do you still want to give it a try?" Reborn asked. "If you're lucky, you'll die without pain."

"N-No way!" Tsuna said in fear, holding his arms out.

"Well, then good luck hero," Reborn said as the the door closed.

Tsuna's face was still pale as he looked at the fire hydrant. 'W-What do I do...?' Tsuna thought in depression, as he slowly got up and walked away, not realizing Reborn sitting on his left shoulder.

'And I thought I could show Feli-chan how dependable I could be, when she had helped save me a lot of times.' Tsuna thought sadly. 'If I mess up this game then everyone will think worse of me and all of Feli-chan's efforts will go down the drain,' Tsuna frowned then looked up in determination. "Right, this means..."

"I'll just have to run away, thinks Tsuna,"

"That's my only option!" Tsuna said.

"But that would mean betraying Kyoko-chan, who was so excited about the match, and Feli-chan who was counting on me."

"Yeah, that's the problem," Tsuna sighed, then his eyes widened and looked at his shoulder where Reborn sat with a plastic megaphone right next to his ear. "Eh? Reborn?"

"I'm speaking for your heart," Reborn explained.

"You don't need to voice them out!" Tsuna grumbled firmly.

"If you're a man, you'll choose death over running away," Reborn said as he jumped onto the ground.

"Don't say something that irresponsible just because you're not involved," Tsuna said angrily at Reborn.

"No one will laugh if they see someone who's using all of their strength and will. That's a man's battle," Reborn said.

"Reborn..." Tsuna muttered.

"Besides, are you going to let Felicia do all of the hard work?" Reborn asked. Seeing the confused expression, he sighed. "You know of her story, right?" When the boy nodded, he continued. "Then you'll understand why she did all of this for you. She knows of your pain so you can experience the happiness you longed for. Even if it means sacrificing her own."

Tsuna's eyes widened.

"But sooner or later, there will come a time where she won't be there for you. Well, good luck at the tournament." Like that, Reborn is gone, leaving a thinking Tsuna.

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

Felicia turned when the crowd in the gym exploded into cheers as Tsuna entered. She smiled as they gave out encouragements and cheers to him. She then frowned as she remembered what Reborn told her.

 _"If he doesn't realize there would be a time where neither you nor a bullet would save him, he will really die."_

She gritted her teeth before smoothing out her face when he came near. She smiled as she always did, "Hey, Tsuna."

Tsuna inwardly sighed in relief. The words Reborn had said had been plaguing his mind for a while. What did he mean by 'a time where Feli-chan won't be there'? Does he mean when she finally became fed-up with him? He didn't want that. But after seeing the warm smile she always give him, he dismissed the thoughts.

It was then he realized the last participant. He paled when he caught Gokudera scowling at him, 'Gokudera-kun's here too?!'

"I heard he volunteered himself since one of our players couldn't make it." Felicia whispered to him. They both sweat-dropped, knowing the real reason.

'Reborn again.' They thought in unison.

With the sound of the whistle, the match has begun.

One of the players from Class C served first, which headed straight toward Tsuna who stared at it, not knowing what to do. Fortunately, Yamamoto immediately got it and scored the first point for the team. The people cheered from Class 1-A for the lead.

"As expected from Yamamoto of the baseball club!"

"Takeshi!"

Yamamoto merely smiled in his carefree self, waving at them. "Thank you, thank you,"

From the front stood Gokudera, who scowled at Yamamoto with his arms crossed on his chest.

The ball was served again by Class 1-C, who aimed right toward Tsuna... again.

"It's yours, Tsuna!" Yamamoto warned.

The brunette panicked but managed to hit it, though it was too weak. Felicia immediately dived toward it and, with her eyes set, she hit it with all of her might, over the net much to Tsuna's and everyone else's relief.

The other team hit it back, but this time, Gokudera hit the ball which gave the team the next score. The crowd from Class 1-A cheered.

"Alright! We're in the lead!"

"Kyaaa! Gokudera-kun is so cool!"

Tsuna sighed in relief when they had gotten the next point. He was worried that he would let the team down. He felt a hand on hit shoulder and looked up to meet Yamamoto's hazel eyes.

"You did great, Tsuna! Let's keep going," Yamamoto said with a smile.

Tsuna's eyes widened then smile and nodded. "OK, let's do this,"

As the match goes on, Reborn, who was watching from a high enough place, sighed. Even though it's apparent that Tsuna is slightly improving, he's still panicking whenever he was targeted by the ball, which meant Felicia to come to his rescue. At times, Yamamoto. He sighed again as the relieved and thankful smile Tsuna sent the Brit. At this rate, he'll need to intervene if nothing's going to happen. That is, until...

"Ita!" Felicia yelped as she fell to the ground, grabbing her ankle after running for the ball that had been heading towards Tsuna for umpteenth times. The match was stopped as Yamamoto and another guy helped Felicia to the bench. A nearby nurse staff came by to check her now-swollen ankle.

"It's not sprained but I suggest you keep off of it so it doesn't get worse." The staff said. "Looks like you'll have to sit this one out."

"...I see." Felicia nodded.

Yamamoto patted her shoulder, "Leave it to us, Felicia. You just take a rest."

She nodded before turning to Tsuna who had his head down. "Gomen, Feli-chan. It's my fault that..."

She smiled. "It's alright, Tsuna. I'm just glad you're all right."

"But-" Tsuna stopped after seeing her smile, despite the bruises on her arms she got from protecting him from the ball.

"You'll have to go on without me."

"W-Wait, I-I can't! If Feli-chan's not there, then how am I-" Tsuna sputtered. "I mean, you know I'm terrible at sports. And the only reason I can do well is because Feli-chan's there. You're always there to help me, no matter what."

It was then he remembered the words Reborn had said to him.

 _"Besides, are you going to let Felicia do all of the hard work?"_

 _"She knows of your pain so you can experience the happiness you longed for. Even if it means sacrificing her own."_

 _"But sooner or later, there will come a time where she won't be there for you."_

"...And I did nothing to help you back." He muttered, realization hitting him. "You've always protected me. Comforted me when I'm at my lowest. While I did nothing at all."

Felicia smiled again, "...A person once told me... Don't focus on what you can't do, but you can do. Even if it's something small, it makes a big difference. As long as you give it your all, nobody will laugh at you for failing." Tsuna's eyes widened at the familiar words. "Since they know you did your best."

The brunette felt his eyes sting before wiping away the small droplets, "I'll... I'll do my best, Feli-chan! J-Just watch me!" He then turned back to the group who had been waiting for him. 'There's still four set left. I'll fight with my dying will.'

As if he heard his thoughts, Reborn, who was about to aim his gun toward Tsuna, saw the same determined, fire expression in his eyes and stopped. A smile graced upon his lips. "Seems that you understand now," Reborn said, as he took out a different type of bullets. These were blue with an orange fire on them. He moved his aim toward Tsuna's legs.

'It's embarrassing,' Tsuna thought as he walked toward the team. 'Accepting this because of my overconfidence. Trying to use the Dying Will Bullet to do what everyone else worked so hard on. Feli-chan is right, I'll focus on what I can do!'

"Something's different about him," Kyoko's old brother muttered, as he looked toward Tsuna.

From afar, Hibari, too, kept his eyes on him.

'I'll do that and apologize to everyone,'

"As long as you understand. Take this!" Reborn said as he pull the trigger. With blue firing flame, it went straight toward Tsuna's legs, which brought him down to the floor. His eyes widened in shock in confusion.

'What?' Tsuna thought.

"What happened, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked in concern.

"Did something happen to your legs?" His classmate asked.

Tsuna sat up and looked at his legs in confusion. _'_ Two shots in my legs... Nothing's happening so it's not...'

The gun Reborn was holding soon vanished and turn back the familiar green lizard.

The referee blew his whistle for the next match to begin. The other team served once again.

"It's coming, Tsuna!" Yamamoto warned. "Block it!"

Tsuna nodded, 'I'll do what I can!'

The front of the opposite team jumped to spike the ball. Tsuna ran with gritted teeth and jumped. His brown eyes widened in shock, along with everyone else in the gym, when he jumped much higher that no normal person can jump.

'The Dying Will Bullet is just one of the special bullets of the Vongola family. The bullet I just hit Tsuna with is the Jump Bullet!' Reborn smirked.

The opposite player spiked the ball. Unfortunately for Tsuna, the ball went straight toward his manhood... the most painful organ that no man would dare to do.

"He blocked it with his organ!" Kyoko's brother said with a sweat-drop and dread.

"Tsuna?!" Felicia exclaimed in shock, a sweat-drop appearing on her head as well.

All the boys inside the gym were wide eyed and pale. They couldn't believe what Tsuna had done.

"I can't believe he would sacrifice a man's most valuable part just to block the ball!" Kyoko's brother said in disbelief and awe. "Awesome! That's proof of his strength!"

"How is that?!" Felicia retorted before turning to her poor friend who is jumping up and down as he held his throbbing groin, his face scrunched in pain while the team all grinned upon Tsuna's sacrifice for the team.

"Sugoi!"

"Good job, Tsuna!"

Yamamoto grinned and clenched his fist in determination. "Yosh! Let's turn the tide!"

"Yeah!"

Meanwhile, Gokudera, with his arms crossed, just looked toward Tsuna with a blank scowl. He wasn't sure what to make for the Vongola boss candidate. He's just going to watch carefully and find out.

The whistle was heard for the next serve. It was finally Class 1-A's turn to serve. As the game progressed, they were finally catching up, doing everything they can to win for their class and team.

Kyoko, with her hands clasped together, looked up toward Tsuna in admiration. "Wow, thanks to Tsuna's enthusiasm, the team is working together!"

The whistle was heard for the end of the game. "Game set! Year 1 Class A wins!"

The whole class of Class 1-A cheered wildly for their win.

Yamamoto put his arm around Tsuna's shoulders with a grin. "You really did it, Tsuna!"

Tsuna smiled. "Yeah, we won!"

"You really are amazing," Yamamoto said with a warm smile.

Tsuna's eyes widened then softened with a small smile. They both started to laugh.

Reborn smiled at them, then looked down toward Yamamoto. "Yamamoto Takeshi... His competence in athletics and his popularity are definitely a necessity for this family. It's good they became friends,"

Felicia hobbled to their place with a proud smile. "Congratulations, Tsuna."

"Un!" He nodded before realizing something. "Ah, how's your ankle? Should you be walking already?"

"Hmm? It's fine. It still hurts but not as much as before." She replied before patting his head. "But you did great just now." Tsuna blushed with a bashful smile before outright blushing when Felicia leaned in to whisper, "Later on, I'll let you drink a Pain-Free potion to relieve your pain." He nodded a thank you since he's still feeling the ache.

"It's not over,"

Tsuna and Felicia looked up in surprise toward Gokudera, who had his back turned.

"I won't accept it," Gokudera said, as he turned around with an angry scowl. "I'm the one that's worthy to become the Tenth Vongola boss, and the witch's magic!"

"H-Huh? The Tenth?" Tsuna said, with wide eyes.

"Wait, witch's magic?!" Felicia added in shock.

Gokudera merely glared at them.

'Why does he know?'

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

It was the end of the school day that we find Tsuna, Felicia, and Gokudera behind the school building. Gokudera had told them to meet him there for something.

"U-um, what is it, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"If some trash like you become the Tenth, the Vongola family is done for," Gokudera said.

"W-Why do you know about the family?" Tsuna asked. "And how did you know Feli-chan is a witch?"

"You're annoying," Gokudera muttered with narrowed eyes. He suddenly brought out two yellow dynamites. "This is your end,"

"D-Dynamites?" Tsuna shouted in shock while the Brit's eyes widened.

"This was faster than I'd expected,"

Tsuna, Felicia, and Gokudera looked up toward the tree behind Tsuna and Felicia. A square from the top trunk of the tree opened like two doors to reveal Reborn, elevating up with his arms behind him.

"Reborn! In a place like that..." Tsuna looked up at the Hitman baby in disbelief.

"It's another one of my hideaways," Reborn explained, then jumped on top of Tsuna's spiked, bush brown hair and sat down.

"Gokudera Hayato," Reborn said, looking toward to the said boy.

"What!" Tsuna looked up toward Reborn with wide eyes.

"You know him, Reborn-san?" Felicia asked.

"Wait, you didn't?" Tsuna asked, which the girl shook her head.

"Yup, he's a family member that I called over from Italy," Reborn revealed.

"You're in the Mafia, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna asked, with a sweat-drop.

"It's our first time meeting though," Reborn said.

"So you're the hitman that the Ninth has the most trust in, Reborn," Gokudera said. "I've heard rumors about you,"

'Reborn is the hitman that the Ninth trusts the most...' Tsuna thought silently.

"It better be true that I'd become the Tenth and get the witch's magic if I get rid of him," Gokudera said, looking straight toward Reborn's black eyes.

"Eh?!" Felicia exclaimed.

"Wh-What are you-!" Tsuna backed up, also looking at Gokudera with shocked eyes.

"Yup, it's true," Reborn said, cutting Tsuna off.

"What!" Tsuna and Felicia shouted, looking at Reborn with wide eyes. "Can you even do that? Was it a lie that I'm destined to be the Tenth! And what did he mean by getting Feli-chan's magic?!"

"If you don't want to lose, fight." Reborn told him.

"Eh? F-Fight?" Tsuna shouted, looking toward Gokudera nervously. "Y-You've got to be kidding,"

"We can't fight against a Mafia guy!" Tsuna shouted.

"Who says Felicia has to fight? She's the prize here." Reborn said, earning shouts of surprise from the two teens.

A yellow dynamite was thrown ahead of them, and immediately exploded once it hit the ground. "Stop right there," Gokudera said darkly, as he held out four dynamite on each hand, counting eight dynamites.

"Wh-Where did you...?" Tsuna said, his face pale.

"It's said that Gokudera Hayato can hide bombs in any part of his body, in other words he's a human bomb," Reborn explained as he retreated to a safer distance. Tsuna and Felica were both shocked as their eyes widened even further.

"My other name is Hurricane Bomb Hayato," Gokudera told with his usual scowl. His hands crossed, getting ready to attack. "Brace yourself,"

Out of no where, the dynamites lit up on their own which shocked Tsuna and Felicia.

"H-How can the fire automatically-?" Tsuna shouted in frustration.

"Like that matters now, Tsuna! We have to go!" Felicia shouted, as she grabbed Tsuna and ran off.

Not far from them on top of a trashcan, was a familiar looking brunette girl. 'I've come along to this school. That pretty baby is probably here somewhere!' She thought as she looked around, till an explosion exploded near her, which the dust cloud exploded toward her face. This caused her to fall down to the floor. "Th-This school...is extreme..."

With complete ease and impossible grace, Felicia managed to dodge the dynamites while pulling Tsuna along. "Mou, this is really ridiculous already!"

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

Back at Tsuna's home, Nana was watching the television while drinking tea when she suddenly heard the explosions from Gokudera's attacks from the school.

"Oh, fireworks?" Nana wondered, while blinking her eyes curiously. "I wonder if they're having a huge sale somewhere..."

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

Back at the school, when the dust cleared, Tsuna and Felicia stood away from Gokudera. The Brit stood protectively in front of Tsuna, while glaring at the bomber. They noticed they were trapped, with the school behind them. Gokudera went into his stance again, holding onto another eight dynamites in his hands.

"Next is the fatal blow," Gokudera told them, the lighting of the dynamites lit up automatically like usual.

Felicia gritted her teeth as she flicked her wrist and a thin wand appeared in her hand. Tsuna noticed since the Brit rarely used it unless for emergencies, like right now.

"Oi, Tsuna, Felicia,"

Said teens turned around, and their eyes widened with worry. "Y-Yamamoto!"

"What are you doing over there?" Yamamoto asked curiously, with his carefree smile.

"This is the end of the Tenth," Gokudera said, and immediately threw them at them. "Disappear!"

Felicia's green eyes darted from the dynamites to Yamamoto, weighing the risks of performing magic in front of the public when Tsuna suddenly leaped forward.

"I have to extinguish them!" Tsuna shouted, as his hands caught two lightened dynamites with his hands, which immediately burned them raw. "Itai! Th-This won't work!"

"What game is this?" Yamamoto asked, holding onto a dynamite with a curious expression. "It looks like fun! Let me in too!"

Tsuna and Felicia paled with a sweat-drop.

"No, not that!" Tsuna shouted.

Reborn held out Leon, his pet lizard, and made him transform into a familiar green and black gun. "Fight with your dying will!" Reborn said, before triggering the gun and shot out a familiar looking red bullet. It immediately aimed right toward Tsuna's head.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he began to flip back in slow motion.

 _I felt regret._

 _If I had the dying will, I could have extinguished the fires on the dynamite._

Like last time, yellow light spread all around Tsuna then an orange fire lit on his forehead. His eyes transformed in bright yellow around the white irises and slightly wild with determination.

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted, as he stood up with his fist clenched. His clothes were once more ripped from his body, showing his blue and yellow stars boxers. "Extinguishing fires with my dying will!"

With a speed that no human being possessed, he grabbed the dynamite that Yamamoto held and extinguished the fire. He repeated this action toward the other dynamites from the floor.

"Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish!" Tsuna shouted as he kept going.

Gokudera scowled angrily. He held out more dynamites in his hands.

"Double the bombs!"

This didn't stop Tsuna. He kept jumping up and down toward the bombs, extinguishing every bomb being thrown at, especially those that were close toward Yamamoto and Hinata.

Gokudera glared at the brunette. "Triple the bombs," Gokudera said, as he held out more bombs in his arms and hands.

Unfortunately, it was too much for Gokudera to hold. One bomb fell from his arms, much to Gokudera's dread, as more also fell as well.

"Oh crap," Gokudera cursed, as all the bombs fell the floor. "The end of... me,"

Felicia 'tched' thinking a 'Screw the rules!' before shouting, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Gokudera was then levitated out of the danger zone while Tsuna extinguished the bombs. Gokudera looked at them with shocked eyes as he was gently dropped somewhere safe and dynamite-free, not believing that they both came to rescue him when he was trying to kill them not that long ago.

Once he extinguished the last dynamite, Tsuna breathed rapidly with a sigh and the Dying Will Bullet stopped its effect. "Ah, thank goodness,"

"Are you alright?" Felicia asked as she tucked her wand away.

Tsuna smiled softly at her. "Yeah, a bit tired, but I'm fine. What about you?"

She nodded, "I'm fine."

"I did not realize it!"

Tsuna and Felicia blinked, then turned toward Gokudera who, much to their shock, was kneeling down with his head bowed toward them.

"You are the one fit to become the Tenth and holding the magic." Gokudera said, looking up at them in admiration in his eyes. "Tenth, I'll follow you until the end of the Earth! Ask whatever you want of me!"

Tsuna and Felicia sweat-dropped, both feeling confused. "Huh?"

"The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate, that is this family's rule," Reborn explained.

"Rule?" Tsuna and Felicia blinked.

"Actually," Gokudera began, looking down at the floor. "I never had the desire to become the Tenth or get the magic. I just wanted to see if the Tenth really had the strength to become a suitable boss and capable of handling the witch's magic."

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna looked at the silver haired boy with soft eyes.

"But you proved me wrong!" Gokudera said with exciting and admired eyes. "You are much more than I'd expected! You even risked your life to save me, even though I was your enemy! As Gokudera Hayoto, I will give you my life!"

"Wait, that's troubling!" Tsuna said, waving his hands with wide eyes. "Can't we just be regular classmates?"

"I won't let you do that," Gokudera said seriously, with his eyes narrowing.

Tsuna and Felicia sweat-dropped, looking at the silver haired boy in disbelief.

'He's so scary that I can't talk back...' Tsuna thought. 'What's with this situation...?'

"Good job, Tsuna." Reborn told them. "It's because of your strength that Gokudera became your subordinate," Reborn took out his planner in satisfaction. "You've passed for today, and you didn't need the Dying Will Bullet,"

'Even if what he does is totally messed up, he really is thinking about me,' Tsuna thought.

Yamamoto laughed with his signature grin, as he put his arms around Tsuna's and Felicia's shoulders.

"Tsuna, Felicia, the both of you are such funny people! Let me into the group too," Yamamoto said, which somehow pissed Gokudera off from the close proximity he was toward Tsuna and Felicia who he already respected being a witch.

"You're the boss, right Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked with a grin. "And Felicia is the witch? Haha, sounds like a magical girl!"

'He's just thinking it's a game...' Tsuna and Felicia thought with a sweat-drop.

"Hey you!" The trio looked up toward an upset looking Gokudera. "Don't get friendly with the Tenth!"

"Wait, there's something I don't understand. Why is Felicia being a witch so important?" Tsuna asked Gokudera. "I know she can do magic, being as such and she's training to hone her powers but why make such a big deal out of it?"

"You mean, you don't know?" The bomber asked back, surprised when the brunette shook his head. The silver-haired teen glanced at the Brit who was looking at the side, not wanting to make eye contact. "Well, it is a big deal... since Witches and Wizards are a symbol of power and authority in the mafia."

* * *

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **OK, so finally Felicia's status as a witch has finally been revealed. i thought of putting an omake to show how Tsuna knows of her magic but since it's currently 3;18AM, I'll leave it for the next chapter and stop here for the day.**

 **So I did say I'll reveal which Flame she'll have so here it is: The Night Flame, by popular demand.**

 **Now I want to know of her Animagus since yes, I want her to have one like her father and godfather. Also the next chapter will have a different intro since I want to experiment something.**

 **Until next time~**


	5. Chapter 5

***Smiling with closed eyes and an angry mark* I would like to take this moment to comment on an _oh-so_ wonderful review I read from a certain guest. Before I start, I want to point out one thing in case none of you bothered to look at my bio to see that I'm an f-ing female so calling me a sexist is very uncalled for.**

 **So without delay, I would like to apologize for not explaining further in the previous chapter about the importance of wizards and witches even though it will be explained in the chapter. Now we all know that mages (that is what I'm going to call them, to make it easier) can do amazing things like healing, becoming invisible and even teleportation. Even transforming into animals to be perfect spies.**

 **We also know that the mafia in KHR are power-hungry and will do anything to gain power, right? So what would happen if you add this two together? Get the idea?**

 **That is why Gokudera said that mages are symbols of power and authority because of what they can do. But being as such, with some exceptions, mafia famiglia treated them as tools or weapons, no longer being classified as human beings.**

 **Because let's face it, even though they said Harry is the chosen one in both books and movies, thus the only one who could defeat Voldermort, if you think of it in a darker aspect, don't you think they were using him as a tool to destroy the dark Lord? If he wasn't the chosen one, instead it's Neville, Ron, Draco... Heck, Dudley for all I care, do you think the Wizarding world will even look at him? I bet they won't give a flying crap if he suddenly jump off a cliff because he's not the 'chosen one' or the 'Boy Who Lived'.**

 **That's why Reborn said Felicia is a prize, because of what she is and who she is.**

 **Just imagine; an ordinary mage has so much potential. So what about those from the high noble houses? Get the picture?**

 **Also if you think that I made Reborn heartless, then you must have missed the parts where he showed care and concern for Felicia. It shows he may be a hitman but he is not a heartless bastard despite torturing Tsuna. He only said that to provoke Tsuna to act since he knows the brunette** **doesn't like it when someone insults his friend.**

 **So if I still make you sick, by all means, leave the story and go read another one, one that won't make you throw up.**

 **As for the rest, enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

 ** _As the opening song starts, the title appears on screen before changing to show Tsuna with a clear blue sky background. He starts walking before stopping when Felicia appeared in front of him with Reborn in her arms._**

 ** _She smiled while Reborn looked up to him as his pattern, Leon, shifted into a gun._**

 ** _Pulling the trigger and the flash of a Dying Will Bullet, the next scene shows Dying Will Tsuna doing amazing feats like jumping high into the sun and running in high speed before he returned to normal, the flames dissipating, smiling as Felicia appeared next to him._**

 ** _The next scene features Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa Ryohei and Hibari Kyoya showing off their Attacks/Weapons in full motion before showing the X-Gloves and Tsuna._**

 ** _The next sequence showcases I-pin doing kung-fu and Lambo throwing greandes around before being smacked into the 4th wall by Reborn._**

 ** _The next scene is Tsuna and Felicia with Reborn in her arms again, looking into the sunset before turning to find their friends and allies before shifting to a final group shot of TYL I-pin, Ryohei, Gokudera, Hibari, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Dino, and TYL Lambo in the backgrounds while Dying Will Tsuna and Felicia stayed behind Reborn in the middle._**

* * *

 **~CHAPTER 5: The Cow Kid and Poison Cooking!~**

Around the Sawada house was nice and peaceful, that is until an explosion came from Tsuna's room and a scream from said boy.

"Ara, it looks like they're having fun." Nana said as she was preparing food before going back to what she was doing with a smile. "Boys are at their best when they're energetic."

In the midst of the smoke in Tsuna's room, you could hear coughing. As the smoke blew away, it revealed a blown up Tsuna who looked disheveled as he fell backwards. The one coughing was Felicia who sat next to him, waving the smoke away before pulling out her wand. The clothes he's wearing was warded by the Brit so it wouldn't be blown up by Reborn's rather explosive teaching methods.

"Hey Reborn!" He yelled at the infant as he shot back up, "In what universe is there a tutor that blows up their student when they answer a question wrong!"

"This is the way I do it." Reborn said. He was in a construction uniform, and was holding onto a handle of a bomb that is labeled 'Question 2' with another labeled 'Question 3' beside it.

"That can't be right!" Tsuna muttered.

"Actually I think he got this idea from my uncle..." Felicia said as she repaired the damage and cleared the debris. "He can be quite explosive as well." Tsuna paled at that.

"It's good that you were able to get subordinates. That's not bad for a boss. Keep working harder." He said, nearing Tsuna.

"By surbodinates, you mean Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun? They're just my classmates." He said as the hitman went back to the 'bomb site'. "I don't need subordinates and I'm not going to become some mafia boss!"

Unfortunately, his words went passed the hitman, "Here's the next question."

"Listen!" He said in exasperation before sighing. "Why do I need to be taught by this baby... My grades aren't that bad anyways."

"Well, Reborn-san is a perfectionist so he'll expect you to get As instead." Felicia said with a nervous smile.

"Eh?! That's not possible." Tsuna said.

Felicia giggled. Tsuna smiled, glad that the Brit is back to normal. He frowned when he remembered what Reborn told him a few nights ago after the whole 'fight for the Tenth title' incident.

 _"Reborn, explain to me!" Tsuna shouted at the hitman when they reached home._

 _After Gokudera told him about why Felicia's status as a witch is such a big deal in the mafia, he rounded on the baby tutor to demand some answers. Normally he wouldn't do this, fearing to get hit or have a gun pointed to him, but this concerned his friend and he didn't like the fact the Brit is avoiding him when that was revealed._

 _"You've heard what Gokudera said. The mages are symbols of power in the mafia so having one in the famiglia is an honor and a proof of one's strength." Reborn said as he sipped his espresso._

 _"But that means they're being treated like nothing more than tools!" Tsuna clenched his fist. "That's not right! They're human beings too, you know?!"_

 _If Tsuna had calmed down, he would have noticed the flash of guilt in Reborn's eyes as he stared out of the window. "To you, they are. But in the mafia, they are no more than means to prove who's the strongest. In the past, I would have agreed with you since mages were a proud race who fought alongside the mafia without question. Proud, yes but loyal as well. Which is why they were once called "Scudo". But now, as the underworld grew arrogant, that alliance turned into a contract with the devil. Once you signed it, you're forever in their possession until you're considered useless in their eyes."_

 _Tsuna's eyes widened._

 _"I've seen many mages die by the hands of their own brethren, wanting to prove their worth while showing that their famiglia is the stronger one. That is, until they had enough and hid themselves in seclusion. Those who were lucky enough to secure a stable alliance with a mage were let off easy. While those that didn't struggled to find their place." Reborn solemnly said before continuing, this time a hint of pride evident in his voice. "The house Felicia came from, the High Noble House of Potter, is the one the Vongola had allied with, since Primo's time. Even when its history had been bloodied, the House remained ever loyal and had never turned its back on them. That is why the Vongola is the strongest."_

 _Tsuna couldn't helped but be in awe about the mafia family he's supposed to lead in the future. 'Even though I'm never going to be a mafia boss.' Then he realized something; the reason why Felicia had been acting strangely since he was revealed to be the Tenth Vongola boss could be that she thought he'll treat her as such as well. That their friendship will turn into servitude. Is that why she suddenly became so distant? He didn't notice before since she's always smiling as usual but if he had looked closer, he would have noticed the smiles didn't really reach her eyes._

 _"Reborn, you said that Feli-chan's family had been allied to the Vongola since the beginning, right?" Reborn nodded, eyes watching his student. "Then... I don't want to be a mafia boss. I know I said it before but this time it's for a different reason. If being one means Feli-chan treating me as her master, then I refused to be one!"_

 _The room was silent until Reborn smirked, "Then tell her that. Tell her what you said to me."_

 _"Reborn..." Tsuna's eyes shone, feeling a bit of respect for the baby._

 _"Of course, that does not mean I'm stopping my duty to turn you into a brilliant boss." ...And the respect crumbled to dust._

 _"No way!"_

 _The next day, when Felicia came by his house, she was surprised to find the boy already standing at his gates, waiting for her._

 _"Tsuna, what's wrong?" She asked, heart aching since this could be the last time she'll ever call him by his name before she'll call him her 'master' since he's the future boss._

 _The boy didn't say anything but looked straight into her eyes with a determined stare. "I heard everything from Reborn. How the mages have a duty to uphold their side of the bargain when allying with a family."_

 _Felicia blinked before smiling ruefully. This is it, then._

 _"That's why... I won't become a mafia boss." Felicia's eyes widened. "If I'm not going to be one, then there's no reason for you to be a tool. You are a human being with emotions and feelings, not some mindless badge or trophy. And I don't want that to be the reason for you to be near me under the pretense of being friends."_

 _Felicia's eyes watered as tears streamed down her face. She had already prepared for the day where she'll serve the next boss as their mage as her ancestors before her. But for Tsuna to suddenly say this..._

 _She covered her eyes to hide the tears, "You idiot, just when I resent myself to my destiny..." Tsuna sheepishly scratched his head as she wiped her tears away. "Really, you're quite an interesting fellow." She smiled._

 _"I've been told much." Tsuna beamed as they walked together._

 _"But there's something you were wrong about." Felicia said as she turned to him, a small genuine smile graced her face. "Even if you weren't chosen to be the next boss, I would still be your friend."_

Tsuna smiled at the memory as he turned to look out of the window where he saw a kid with an afro in a cow suit holding onto an arsenal of heavy weaponry. "Wuh?!"

Felicia turned outside when she heard his scream, "Reborn-san, there's a kid outside!" But said tutor ignored her in favor of asking another question.

"Die, Reborn!" the boy said pointing a gun at Reborn but due to the weight of all the weapons, the branch gave out, making him fall. He got up from the ground slowly, tears forming around his eyes. "Gotta… Stay… Calm."

He later came back but used the front door, "Reborn-kun, let's play!" He rings the bell many times.

"Yes, who is it?" Nana opened the door, not noticing the boy running in and up the stairs.

"It's been a while, Reborn! It's me! Lambo!" the boy yelled running into Tsuna's room, effectively opening the door.

"Ah, he came in! Reborn, do you know him?" Tsuna asked.

"Remember this formula, all right?" he told him.

"Completely ignored..." Felicia muttered with a sweat-drop.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Lambo jumped towards Reborn, but the tutor just smacked him towards the wall on the left side of the door, causing an imprint.

"So cruel..." Tsuna said with Felicia nodding.

"I tripped on something…" The cow kid mumbled before starting to laugh or cry... or both. "The 5 year-old Hitman Lambo of the Bovino family, who came from Italy, has tripped!" he yelled. "My favorite foods are grapes and candy drops! The sworn rival of Reborn, Lambo, has tripped"

'He's trying to introduce himself while crying...' The two teens thought in unison.

"It's so nice to see you again, Reborn!" Lambo greeted as he walked by him in a friendly manner.

"Try solving this with the formula." Reborn pointed to said formula.

"What?! You're ignoring him?!" Tsuna paled.

The kid sniffed after being ignored again, "Gotta be... calm..." He then shuffled in his hair, mood back to normal. "Oh my I wonder what this is? Ta da!" He took a grenade out of his afro (How the hell that's even possible?).

Tsuna exclaimed in fright while Felicia whipped out her wand.

"Die, Reborn!" Lambo threw the grenade at Reborn, who whacked it back (without looking), causing it to hit Lambo's cheek sending him flying out of the opened window. There was then a high pitched scream and an explosion. The wards that surrounded the house protected it from the blast that happened right at the front yard.

"Now the next question." Reborn continued, oblivious of the chaos while Tsuna just stare.

"How nice that they've made new friends" Nana said smiling to herself.

"You really didn't need to go that far." Tsuna looked back towards Reborn.

"That's right. You know him, right Reborn-san?" Felicia asked.

"I don't know him." Reborn answered calmly. "The Bovino family is a small to medium sized Mafia. I can't be bothered with lower-ranking people." An imagination of him standing under a spotlight, looking larger than life with a row of smaller silhouettes came to both their minds as he said it.

"H-He's so cool..." Tsuna said.

"Well, this is Reborn-san after all."

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

The next day sees Tsuna and Felicia walking down the path to school, both talking about the kid from yesterday.

"What was with that kid yesterday..." Tsuna said. "Weirdos keep popping up since Reborn came..." He then realized what he said. "Ah, that didn't mean you as well, Feli-chan."

"No harm done. Reborn-san has many enemies wanting his head so I'm not surprised the kid could be one of them." Felicia said.

Tsuna shrugged. "Ah, today the girls will be making cakes for home economic, right?"

She nodded, "Then we'll be giving them to anyone in class. Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan had been asking me who I'm going to give mine to."

Tsuna blinked before blushing, 'I hope she'll give it to me...'

Then ahead of them, a woman on a mommy bike with a helmet and goggles on came riding by. They stopped at the same the woman stopped and took off her helmet and goggles, and revealing that she was beautiful.

'Wow, such a good-looking person…' Tsuna stared in amazement.

Felicia only raised an eyebrow, wondering why this woman looks so familiar.

"Here, you can have this." the lady said as she threw an orange soda can at him, and then rode away.

Tsuna tried catching it but dropped it, "I look so uncool… It spilled too. But why me?"

Just as Tsuna crouched to pick the can up, Felicia grabbed his hand and pulled it away. He was about to ask when a noxious purple fume came out, causing a bird in the sky that was passing by to fall.

"I knew it. It's poisoned." The Brit said.

"What the hell?!" Tsuna yelled.

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

Tsuna slumped tiredly as they walked to their classroom, "What was that about..."

"Saa..." Felicia shrugged as she opened their classroom door, only to be greeted by Gokudera Hayato.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Tenth, Hime!"

"Wah, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna stepped back in surprise. "Stop calling me that..."

"And why are you calling me 'Hime'? I'm not a princess." Felicia added.

"No, the Tenth is the Tenth." The bomber stubbornly said. "And Felicia-san is an important ally to the Vongola and from the esteemed noble house, so you're technically a 'princess'."

"Oh, you're still playing the Mafia game?" Yamamoto said as he walked up towards them, "Looks like fun, let me into the 'family' thing too!"

'He thinks it's a game...' The two teens thought with a pale face.

Felicia then felt something on her leg and looked down where she found Lambo clinging onto her, crying. "Lambo?!"

"Eh?! When did you..." Tsuna, who noticed the baby cow, exclaimed.

"Who is he?" Gokudera asked.

"Oh, it's cute!" Yamamoto said.

"Lambo, why are you here?" Felicia crouched down to his level while trying to dislodge the cow-kid, only for him to hung on. Then all the students began murmuring towards the opposite side of the hall, causing them to look.

Tsuna panicked at the sight of the person when the students parted like waves, 'The director of the discipline committee, Hibari-san!'

"Ah, Hibari-san." Felicia greeted before remembering Lambo who is still clinging onto her. "Eto, this kid is lost so I was on my way to bring him out. Excuse me." She then pulled Tsuna with her as she ran the other direction.

"Ah, Tenth, Hime!" Gokudera ran after them.

"Come back before class starts!" Yamamoto yelled to them.

All the other students looked back at Hibari. "I wonder what Hibari-san will do…" one student whispered, "Hibari-san is so creepy…" another said.

"How long are you going to crowd there?" Hibari finally spoke making everyone flinch, "I'll eliminate you" He said as everyone began to run towards their classes.

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

Running outside to where it connects to the gym, Tsuna and Felicia took a breather before turning to Lambo.

"Your name was Lambo, right?" Tsuna asked after he managed to dislodge the baby off of the Brit. "What are you doing here?"

"I was… looking for Reborn" he sniffled.

"Uh, so you're lost." Tsuna said. At the same time, Gokudera finally caught up with them.

"Tenth, Hime, who is this kid?" Gokudera asked with his hands on his hips, "It seems he knows Reborn."

"Uh yeah, they're acquaintances… or something." Felicia said.

Reborn then popped out from a secret entrance in the sink, "Tsuna, Felicia, classes are starting soon! Hurry up and get back to class."

"Where the hell are you coming out from?!" Tsuna said shocked.

"My hideouts in this school are all connected by a secret passageway." Reborn explained.

"Don't just randomly do that!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Then Lambo crawled up on Tsuna and jumped on his head, "Gyahaha! You fell for it, Reborn! Everything up until now was staged to get you to come out!"

"But you were really crying…" Felicia pointed out, causing Lambo to freeze.

Taking a minute to recover, Lambo jumped off then took out a missile launcher and pointed it to Reborn, but Tsuna and Felicia are in the same direction.

"Reborn-san, could this kid be…" Gokudera said as he turned to the tutor.

"He's a hitman from the Bovino family." Reborn told Gokudera.

"Stand back, Hime, Tenth. I'll handle this!" Gokudera then took out his bombs while standing in front of them.

"Wah, no! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled for Gokudera to stop, but it was too late.

"This is your end!" Gokudera lit his bombs and threw it at Lambo.

Lambo didn't move out of fear and blew up; after the smoke blew away, they saw Lambo face down on the ground, the missile launcher broken to pieces. He sat up and began crying.

"Ara mah, he's crying again." Felicia said, feeling sorry for the cow-print wearing hitman.

"He's… so weak." Gokudera said as he sweat-dropped at the kid.

Lambo then began to look for something in his afro before pulling out a huge purple bazooka.

"How did he get that out?" Tsuna exclaimed.

Lambo then threw it down and jumped in it. The trigger was then pulled and an explosion of pink smoke went off. Then after the pink smoke went away, a young handsome man replaced the crying cow.

The man was wearing a black jacket with cow print lining and a locket hanging around his neck, he also wore white pants. His features were of black wavy hair and light blue eyes (eye since he keeps one eye closed).

"Ah, geez. Nice to see you again, young Vongola 10th." He said waving over to Tsuna.

"W-Who is he…?" Tsuna stuttered.

'I've seen him somewhere…' Gokudera thought.

"Thanks for taking care of my 10 year younger self." the handsome man said as he walked closer. "This is that Lambo, who was once a crybaby"

"W-What!" Tsuna yelled in shock.

"I see, the Ten Year Bazooka." Reborn said.

"What's the Ten Year Bazooka?" Tsuna asked.

"Eto, I think it's a well-used weapon in the Bovino family." Felicia said.

"A person hit with the Ten Year Bazooka will be replaced with themselves from ten years in the future." Adult Lambo explained, "But it only lasts five minutes."

"No way, this cool guy is Lambo." Tsuna said in shock.

"Yo, it seems you didn't recognize me, Reborn." Adult Lambo said walking over towards the four, "It's me Lambo, whom you've always been ignoring." he said.

Reborn was petting Leon the whole time, 'He's still ignoring him…' Tsuna and Felicia thought.

"Well, it seems that this is going to come down to a power battle." Lambo said, his hair shadowing his eyes. "I'll show you how much I've changed in ten years."

Lambo then took out two metal horns and placed it on each side of his head, "Thunder set!" Adult Lambo yelled. The sky suddenly turned cloudy, and then thunder struck Adult Lambo causing his horns to glow. "My horns have a million volts!"

"No way!" Tsuna shouted.

"Die, Reborn!" Adult Lambo yelled, "Electtrico Cornata!" He ran towards Reborn. Leon then transformed into a cane, helping Reborn to whack Adult Lambo on the head.

Adult Lambo then began to chant again as three bumps appeared on his head, "Gotta… stay… calm..." He then ran away crying before them.

"He hasn't changed at all in ten years..." Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"Sorella, Reborn is being mean to me!" Adult Lambo hugged Felicia around her legs, with his head on her stomach.

Felicia, not knowing what to do, patted the teen on the head. "There, there."

This calmed him down as the teen had a happy, goofy smile, "Sorella is always so nice to me~" Of course, his happy moment was ruined by both Reborn and Gokudera.

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

"Geez, this morning was a disaster." Tsuna said as the four teens sat on the roof with their bentos in hand. "At least I didn't get scolded, thanks to Feli-chan."

"It's nothing." The Brit replied as she unwrapped her bento.

"Well, it was just for helping a lost kid." Yamamoto said happily.

"Why are you even here, Baseball-man?" Gokudera asked angrily.

"There's nothing wrong with that, eating under the blue sky is best." Yamamoto said cheerfully.

Tsuna nodded, "Un, that's true."

He was about to open his bento when Felicia stopped him. Noticing the same pattern, he handed the box to her, watching cautiously as she opened it. A foul smell wafted out from it, causing a few birds flying by to fall right out of the sky. The teens then saw the food was purple and had bugs in it.

"T-This is…" Gokudera began to grow pale.

"It's better if you don't eat that. You'll go straight to heaven with one bite." said a childish voice above them,

"Reborn!" Tsuna stared up towards his tutor.

"Come out. I know you're there, Bianchi." Reborn said, and then coming through the door was the gorgeous woman from earlier.

"Ah, the girl from this morning!" Tsuna pointed out.

"Big sis…" Gokudera said, holding his stomach.

Tsuna looked at him in shock before turning back to the woman, "Sis... sister?!"

"No wonder she looks so familiar. She looks like Gokudera-kun." Felicia said.

"It's been a while, Hayato." Bianchi said, walking towards them. She then looked up towards Reborn.

"Ciaossu, Bianchi." Reborn said.

"Reborn!" Bianchi blushed and began to twiddle her hair. "I've come to take you back, Reborn. Let's do some large-scale jobs again. The place where you belong is in the dangerous and thrilling underworld." she imagined herself and Reborn dodging bullets and killing off the enemy.

"I told you before Bianchi, I have the job of raising Tsuna." Reborn said calmly.

'I wouldn't call blowing him up or setting traps in his room 'tutoring'.' Felicia thought with a sweat-drop.

"Poor Reborn. That means that if the Tenth doesn't die in some horrible accident, reborn will never be free!" Bianchi pointed at Tsuna accusingly.

'What!' Tsuna panicked,

"I'll wait for it. I'll kill the Ten- I mean, if the Tenth dies I'll come to bring you back." Bianchi said as she walked away from them.

Tsuna stood there, mind completely blank, 'Am I... being targeted?'

Felicia frowned. Now she knows of Bianchi and her poisonous cooking. She started devising ways to prevent Tsuna from being food-poisoned.

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

It was home economics, and we find Felicia, Kyoko and Hana, and the rest of their female classmates making their cakes. The girls were chatting on who they're going to give their cakes to while the three girls focused on their own.

"Yosh!" Felicia wiped her brow after putting the finishing touches on her mint chocolate cake. "So who are you giving yours to?"

Kyoko pondered for a while as she placing the icing on her strawberry shortcake, "I wanted to give it to my onii-chan but we can only give it to people from our class."

"I'm sure the boys will be very happy to receive it." The Brit said as she washed her hand. "What about you, Hana-chan?"

"You and Kyoko, since I don't want to give mine to any of those baboons." The taller girl said with finality as she looked up from her chocolate roll cake.

'Baboons?' Felicia then imagined the two popular teens, Gokudera and Yamamoto, as monkeys. 'Only Hana-chan would call the two most popular boys in school monkeys.'

"Then I'll give mine to Feli-chan." Kyoko beamed at the shorter girl. "I haven't thanked you for your help."

"It was nothing." Then she felt something trigger the wards that she had placed around their cakes. She turned just in time to see a shadow exiting the room before turning to their product. Silently waving a bit of magic over them, she sighed in relief to feel nothing out of ordinary. That is, until she waved her magic to the other girls to find theirs had a bit of abnormalities. Maybe she should have enforced wards around theirs too... Since the boys in her class are going to eat it.

'Well, too late for that...' She shrugged as they walked back to their classrooms. The boys waited anxiously for the girls to give them their cakes.

She inwardly giggled at the disappointed yet blushing faces of the boys when Kyoko and Hana gave their cake to her. "Ah Kyoko-chan, this is delicious. You should be a patisserie in the future. And your roll cake has this mature taste to it, Hana-chan. Just like you."

"Really? Thank you, Feli-chan." the School Idol beamed with her flowery and sparkly background.

"Of course." Hana crossed her arms in pride. She is proud of her cooking, after all. "So who are you going to give yours to?"

Felicia tilted her head in that cat-like manner of hers, pretending to think even though she had already thought of who. Looking around the classroom, she found Yamamoto and Tsuna, Gokudera is in the infirmary since he had a trauma-stomachache. She made sure to bake the cake big enough to be shared between the three while leaving some for Kyoko and Hana.

Yamamoto placed an arm around Tsuna's shoulder, "Tsuna, have you decided who you're going to take it from yet?"

Tsuna blinked before flushing a bit, "Uh, well I guess..." 'Feli-chan's...'

As if knowing what he was thinking, said girl appeared in front of him. "Tsuna, Yamamoto-kun. Here, I'll give you mine."

"Uwaah, is it alright?" the baseball-star asked.

The Brit nodded, "I baked it big enough so you can share between the three of you." Noticing the confused expression, she clarified, "Tsuna, Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun. I even left some for Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan."

"Thank you, Felicia!"

"Y-Yeah, thanks Feli-chan." Tsuna blushed as he reached out to receive the cake when they heard multiple 'thuds'. They turned to find a few of their classmates on the ground foaming at the mouth. "W-What happened?!"

Felicia's eyes darted to the door where she found Bianchi's form. Placing a Notice-Me-Not charm on herself, she walked towards the three fallen student and gave them a dose of Uncommon Poison Antidote. She would have used the one for Common Poison but she had a feeling Bianchi's poison is not so simple. Not waiting for the students to wake up, she exited the room and found Bianchi looking through the gap of the door.

The Poison Scorpion inwardly yelped when she felt her arms snap to her side and she fell to the floor. She turned her head to find Felicia with her wand out pointing at her, eyes blazing green.

"You may be an acquaintance to Reborn-san, but I won't tolerate any harm towards Tsuna." Felicia growled out.

Bianchi stared before giving a smile, "Is this enough, Reborn?"

Felicia blinked before feeling a weight on her left shoulder. She turned to find Reborn, "Ah, thanks for the help, Bianchi."

"Eh?"

"I called Bianchi here so she could tutor Dame-Tsuna." Reborn explained. "At the same time, asked her to test if you are capable to uphold your duty."

"Wait... So the threatening? The supposed poisoning on Tsuna? All of that was a test?" Reborn nodded. Felicia blanked out as she slid to the floor. "No way... There are better ways to do the test!"

"But where's the fun in that?" The baby's eyes glinted.

'Demon...' Felicia paled. 'He's definitely a demon!'

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

"W-Why are you here?" Tsuna shouted as he pointed at Bianchi who is calmly sitting beside Reborn. It was after school and after the whole poison cake fiasco and a few Reversing spells to turn the poison cakes to normal, Tsuna, Felicia and Gokudera went to Tsuna's home for a study session. Yamamoto couldn't go since he has practice.

Of course, when Nana told them about a new tutor...

"It's for love." Bianchi said naturally.

"It's for work." Reborn said differently.

"Reborn needs me." Bianchi said.

"Bianchi will be in charge of part of your training." Reborn popped up.

'What they're saying is totally different…' Tsuna and Felicia just stared at them nervously. Gokudera is down on the fall, holding his stomach.

"I'll be teaching you home economics and art." Bianchi said pulling out some poisonous snacks. "Reborn asked me so I have no choice. I'll teach y-o-u."

"No!" Tsuna yelled while Felicia sighed, knowing it'll turned out like this.

* * *

 _ **As the ending song starts, it shows Tsuna sitting on the grass looking at the sunset with wind blowing. Felicia by his left with reborn on her lap, both looking at the sunset as well.**_

 _ **Tsuna then closed his eyes as images of his friends appeared starting with Gokudera and ending with Kyoko.**_

 ** _As he opened his eyes, Felicia turned to him with a smile. Tsuna then turned to her with his smile. The both of them watched as Reborn hopped onto the Brit's shoulder before looking back to the sunset._**

 ** _The next scene shows the teens standing up just as the screen panned to oversee Namimori and the evening sky, signifying the end of the song._**

* * *

 **{Omake}**

 **Two days before this chapter,**

"Tenth, how did you find out of Hime's magic?" Gokudera asked as he looked at the various moving photos.

It was a Sunday afternoon when Tsuna and Gokudera dropped in on the Brit's home for a study session, which was a routine for the two teens. Tsuna decided to invite the bomber to their sessions when he said he was free and Reborn had to go somewhere so no crazy explosions.

"Um, it was actually by accident." Tsuna confessed as he looked at the Brit who was feeding her pet snowy owl, Hedwig. "And a a bit of my fault."

 _Three days after they became friends, Felicia noticed that Tsuna's grades were... lacking so she opted to tutor him. You can imagine the happiness portraying in his eyes as waterfall of tears streamed down his eyes.  
_

 _So we find the Brit in his room after she was introduced to his mother, waiting for the brunette to come back with snacks so they could begin. She sweat-dropped at the messiness of the room before peeking out to make sure he's not coming back right away. Whipping out her wand, she swiped it across the room, causing the items to levitate back into their original places. She only did it for the heavier objects like the game consoles, video games and manga. She picked up the empty water bottles and biscuit wrappings before throwing them into the trash bin._

 _Hearing footsteps, she quickly stopped her magic, dropping a few bottles that had slipped her sight and hid her wand behind her back as she sat down at the small table._

 _"Sorry, Feli-chan, for the wait. Kaa-san was a bit of a chatterbox." Tsuna said as he walked into the room with a tray full of drinks and snacks. Either he had forgotten his room was messy in the first place or he had conveniently forgotten about it as he accidentally stepped on a bottle that was by his foot and slipped, dropping the tray._

 _Though he didn't fall. Tsuna blinked as his body floated in the air before being righted into a standing position. He turned to Felicia who had her wand out to catch the boy with a shocked expression._

 _"Feli-chan, was that your doing?"_

 _Felicia had snapped from whatever stupor she was in when her mind finally registered what she had done,_ _"W-Wait, Tsuna! I can explain!"_

 _"Was that... magic?"_

 _Felicia hesitantly nodded, ready to cast an 'Obliviate' on him. She didn't want to do it, not when she finally have a friend who is not a witch or a wizard, and memories of her treatment from the Dursley's haunted her mind even after seven years._

 _"That's so... cool!" Tsuna exclaimed, eyes shining with excitement. This caught her off-guard. "Does that mean you're a magician? Can you do anything else?"_

 _She blinked before nodding as she waved her wand to the broken glass on the floor, and Tsuna watched as they revert back to their original form with the drinks and snacks intact. It's a surprise how Nana didn't come running when the loud 'crash' would have had anyone running._

 _She hesitantly turned to him, "You're not scared?"_

 _He shook his head, "Why should I? It's so amazing! Think of all the things you can do with it!"_

 _She flinched, not wanting to think of the possible things she would have to do in the future, "I don't find it amazing. In fact, I hated it..." Seeing the confused look, she continued reluctantly, "...I told you that I was bullied because of some reason they heard, right? Well, it's because of this... After I accidentally turned a teacher's hair blue, or had rats appearing out of nowhere, my whole neighborhood thought of me as a devil's spawn. The relatives I had lived with? They hated me more; locking me in the cupboard underneath the staircase, denying me food, having me do the chores. While my oh-so wonderful relatives smother my cousin with love and kisses, I get sneers and bruises."_

 _Tsuna's eyes widened._

 _"Even when my guardian came to get me, he told me of what I am and what really happened to my parents. At first I was told they died in a car accident, but..." She laughed bitterly. "I had wished that was what they'd died to. Instead they died protecting me from a group of dark mages. They're pretty much bad guys of the Wizarding world, the world where I come from. After a friend of theirs took me to my mother's sister, they thought she would love me like she was her own daughter. Unfortunately, he underestimated my aunt's hate for my mother if her family's treatment towards me was any indication."_

 _"...I don't think that's right." Tsuna muttered, hands clenched into fists. "Why would your aunt hate your mother so much? They're siblings, are they not?"_

 _"She did... that is, until mom discovered she has magic. My aunt then resented how much attention mom got from their parents just because she can do magic. Even though it's not strange for non-magical folks, or muggles as we call them, to have magic, not all of them will have it." She explained._

 _"Still, that's not a reason to take out her jealousy onto you. Even less so to have her husband and kid to follow through!" He shouted. Luckily, she had placed a soundproof ward around the room so no one can eavesdrop._

 _"Uncle Vernon had already hated anything that's out of the ordinary... Dudley just followed their footsteps." She shrugged. "Besides, I had long denounced any relations to them. So if they had died in a fire, or dropped into a ditch, I could care less."_

 _Tsuna didn't know to grimace at her morbid satisfaction or the small part of him that agreed her notion. "...So when you cast your magic, do you chant out 'hocus pocus' or 'abracadabra'?"_

 _The girl stared at him like he had grown a second head before bursting out in laughter, causing him to blush, "T-Tsuna, I don't think I-I'd ever heard any m-mage use those c-cliches!" It took a while for her to calm down as she wiped her tears away. "Phew, I don't think I had ever laughed so hard."_

 _"I'm glad I amused you so..." Tsuna grumbled in embarrassment._

 _She gently pushed him, "Oh, chin up. You're the first muggle to ever make me laugh." She giggled before her face became grim. "...Will you tell your mother?"_

 _"...I won't tell anyone. It's your call."_

 _"Thanks."_

Tsuna smiled after recounting the memory before sweat-dropping at the teary face of Gokudera, "Tenth, you're such a compassionate person! I, Gokudera Hayato, am so touched!" He cried into his arm.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun..."

Felicia and Hedwig turned to the boys, one with an amused smile while the other had an exasperated look. "...You know Hedwig. I'm glad we moved to Namimori." The owl hooted.

* * *

 **So the mages in my story have a role in the mafia world. Just like how Sky holders have their own guardians, the mages themselves are the guardians of them. Just imagine; the Sky is the king/queen, the guardians their trusted knights, the mages their shields. They are tasked to protect the whole family, not just the Sky or the guardians but everyone in the family which is why they have to be strong for if they fall, their family will fall with them.**

 **At first I wanted them to be the hidden shadows that fled the world to hide from the mafia because of their potential but then I won't be able to get much out of it so I scrapped that idea and went with this. Now each family can have more than one mage but quantity don't always win over quality.**

 **Now there's also one more thing I forgot to mention; Felicia will have one more Flame to her that she inherited from her parents. One of them is her more dominant Flame, the Night Flame. Then the second is a lesser, the Sun Flame.**

 **Now someone told me that Felicia's traits does not fit the Sun's role since they are said to be outgoing and energetic. This I don't believe since...** ***Looks at Reborn, Daisy, Irie Shoichi, Cappuccino, Ninth's Sun Guardian, Knuckles, Ken Joshima, Ginger Bread*** **Looking at these people, I don't see that in them... Knuckles, maybe but he seems more mellow than his descendant.** **If anything, it's more associated with loyalty since all of them are fiercely loyal to their respective persons like Ken to Mukuro, Reborn to the Vongola, Knuckles to Primo etc.**

 **The next chapter will be different since I'll be skipping a few episodes or the story will never end if I don't skip the more mundane ones. So I'll only do episodes that'll introduce another main cast, or where I can introduce my own main cast.**

 **Now in the previous chapter, I said I wanted to experiment something which is making an opening and ending sequence like in the anime. I just added Felicia in. I think it looks crappy, but I felt like doing it anyways so it looks more permanent.**

 **Then there's the fact that Gokudera calls Felicia 'Hime' since she is an important person in the family, and it's the only thing I can think off besides 'mage-sama' or something. Tell me if it's OK.**

 **Edit: I added the omake since it's been bothering me.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Setting off fireworks* Now the story had exceeded 4000+ views and has over 160 follows~ Keep those numbers going!**

 **And as you can see from the title, I skipped the one with Haru since I want to quickly get the stupid Daily Life Arc done and over with. And I've already said that I'll be skipping over some episodes so it might take seven to eight chapters till we get to the Kokuyo Arc. From there, I won't follow as closely to the canon since we'll be focusing on Felicia during that arc.**

* * *

 ** _As the opening song starts, the title appears on screen before changing to show Tsuna with a clear blue sky background. He starts walking before stopping when Felicia appeared in front of him with Reborn in her arms._**

 ** _She smiled while Reborn looked up to him as his partner, Leon, shifted into a gun._**

 ** _Pulling the trigger and the flash of a Dying Will Bullet, the next scene shows Dying Will Tsuna doing amazing feats like jumping high into the sun and running in high speed before he returned to normal, the flames dissipating, smiling as Felicia appeared next to him._**

 ** _The next scene features Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa Ryohei and Hibari Kyoya showing off their Attacks/Weapons in full motion before showing the X-Gloves and Tsuna._**

 ** _The next sequence showcases I-pin doing kung-fu and Lambo throwing greandes around before being smacked into the 4th wall by Reborn._**

 ** _The next scene is Tsuna and Felicia with Reborn in her arms again, looking into the sunset before turning to find their friends and allies before shifting to a final group shot of TYL I-pin, Ryohei, Gokudera, Hibari, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Dino, and TYL Lambo in the backgrounds while Dying Will Tsuna and Felicia stayed behind Reborn in the middle._**

* * *

 **~CHAPTER 6: The Prefect's Avoidance of Boredom!~**

Felicia sighed as she looked through her notes while discreetly moving away from her leader who was literally leaking a dark aura. Seriously, you can clearly see it! She figured it could be from last week where Namimori was almost wiped from the face of the earth. Well, she was partly to blame since half of the damage was by her. It all started with the appearance of a muggle witch, Miura Haru who literally and narrowly exploded her face in.

Now it's not shocking for a non-magical folk, or muggle, to have magic since it could mean that she has wizardry ancestry. Heck, even both Kyoko and Hana were revealed to be muggle witches. What she's more concerned of is that the girl has no utter control over her magic!

Again, not strange since muggles, first and foremost, have no clue of the existence of magic, except for the mafia. So it's not strange for them to lose control over their magic if they were to have discovered their magical potential. Normally, they would have gone to Hogswart, a school for young mages but that's only if they're children since it's easier for them to adapt to their expanding magical core.

Most muggle mages, however, developed theirs when they reached their teens, making it harder for them to control, which is why the noble house governing the area will send a teacher to help control their magic since they came be very destructive, and can blow up half a country to smithereens if not careful.

Believe me, it has happened once before. And that one time is enough for them...

 _(A/N: Which is why they have estates all over the world. It's sort of their way of marking their own territory.)_

What's even more is that... She can't believed the chants the girl was saying. If Haru wasn't a muggle, she would have thought she was the long-lost cousin of Luna with the way she was saying out gibberish languages, thinking they are incantations when they are most definitely not! It's almost like she's saying a curse in a dead language or something!

Long story short, Haru declared war on her for 'tainting an innocent baby's heart', namingly Reborn. She scoffed at that; Reborn? An innocent baby? That's the same as saying the world is flat, which it's not.

Though what Haru did was a horrible idea; you do not, I repeat, do not declare war against another mage. Especially one from the noble house. In the mafia, it means you want to declare war on their family. Which... is the dumbest thing you can do when you're not in any known houses or are a muggle mage. In the end, Haru then have a lot of respect for her, which then turned to admiration and declared herself an apprentice of sorts, even though she has crappy control over her magic.

'Surprisingly...' Felicia thought as she sorted her paper before the meeting starts. 'She's quite talented in Potions... Then again, she is from Midori Middle; one of the toughest school to get into. I'm more surprised that her parents didn't even know she has magic. With the fact that a simple 'Lumos' from her is equivalent to a 'Bombarda'.'

She then glanced at Hibari who is slightly in a better mood than before. 'Even though the damage had been discreetly repaired by the Vongola, Hibari-san still hasn't forgive us yet.' Even though he doesn't know and hopes to keep it that way...

As the student representatives slowly filed into the room, Felicia stood beside Hibari but made sure to have a three-foot distance from him since she knows of his dislike of these meetings. So the meeting began and all was well...

"So, like the printout says, those are the room assignments for the second semester committees." One representative said.

"Hey, what's up with this?" A girl with a pony tail questioned, "There's a committee that's using the reception room. That's so unfair, which one is it?"

Felicia watched as the two representatives sitting by her sides paled before clearing her throat. The three flinched and turned to her as she tapped her pen on her clipboard before shifting her eyes to Hibari who coolly stood by the window. Hey, she maybe as infamous as Hibari even though she's not as violent as him, she does show mercy to those who don't deserve his wrath.

Getting the hint, the girl who spoke out paled.

"Do you have a problem?" Hibari asked.

"No, I do not! I'm very sorry, Hibari-san!" The girl yelled an apology as she bowed to him.

"Then, you may proceed." Hibari said as the girl sat back down.

"But isn't it weird, using the reception room for the Discipline Committee?" A guy who had a group of students behind him said.

"Yeah, it is." another one of those guys said.

"Yeah! Yeah!" the group yelled in agreement.

Felicia noted the group had belonged to the Tree Planting Committee. Wasn't Kusakabe-san supposed to deny entrance of more than one representative? How did they get in here? Well, she shouldn't be saying since she's technically a second representative of the Discipline Committee but she's there as the secretary and her job is to take down notes... Secondary job is to make sure no one pisses Hibari off if they want to live to see the next sunrise.

Although nobody had said anything, not since after the last guy who commented on her being there and winded up in the hospital the next day. You don't question the skylark's decision; his word is law, after all. As she had found out quite early.

"We're against the Discipline Committee getting special treatment!" Another guy said.

"Against it! Against it! Totally against it!" They yelled.

'Did they practice synchronization before the meeting?' Felicia sweat-dropped.

"What are you, the 'good friend' committee?" Hibari said. "There should only be one representative for each committee."

Even though he's not showing, Felicia could feel the simmering anger underneath. She grimaced, praying that the 'idiot club' stopped with their 'we stick together' speech.

"The Tree Planting Committee is different." the person sitting said.

"Yeah, we have to deal with issues such as global warming." another one said.

"We are very conscious, aren't we?" another said.

"Yeah!" they all agreed.

The Brit covered her face in vexation, 'They're dead. They are so dead.'

"Oh, really?" Hibari narrowed his eyes at them.

Felicia slumped her shoulders, knowing she'll be seeing a pile of bodies just waiting to be clean.

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

After finishing the last bit of paperwork, Felicia stretched her arms out to work out the kinks before placing the stacks on Kusakabe's desk. Looking out the window, she sweat-dropped at the body pile that belonged to the Tree Planting Committee.

'Uwaah, it's no wonder Hibari-san has the whole town under his wraps... And it's no wonder the police didn't send him to jail... I bet he'll bite them to death for going against him...' She shuddered.

"Even though he is the head of the Discipline Committee for Namimori Middle," She turned to her right shoulder when she heard the squeaky voice to find Reborn with a laptop opened to reveal a profile of the chairman. "He holds the position as the most dangerous guy in school. Hibari Kyoya."

"Reborn-san?" Felicia called.

"Sounds interesting."

Felicia paled, "Please tell me you're not..." His black eyes glinted. "...We're doomed..."

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

Then we find Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto on the roof, eating the lunchbox Felicia was given from Haru who ambushed her this morning with a 'love-filled lunchbox of love'. When did the admiration turn into love, she has no clue. Seeing that she couldn't find the time to eat with them due to her having a committee meeting during lunch hour, she gave the lunch box to the boys to share.

Then simultaneously, the boys yawned one after the other starting with Tsuna, then Gokudera and lastly Yamamoto.

"Why were you yawning?" Tsuna asked.

"He was imitating me." Gokudera said as he glared at Yamamoto.

"I wasn't imitating you. I was bored so it just came out." Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"You didn't even give a warning. You're ten years too early of yawning in front of the Tenth!" Gokudera said.

"Come on, it's just a yawn."

Gokudera was seriously mad; he stood up and pulled out his dynamites. "If you ever decide to yawn in front of the Tenth again, I'll stuff these in your mouth!" Gokudera threatened as he lit his dynamite.

"Again with the fireworks." Yamamoto joked, making Gokudera even angrier.

"These aren't fireworks!" Gokudera yelled.

"There, there. You're doing it again." Tsuna tried to calm Gokudera down.

"But he's being cocky!" Gokudera said.

"You don't always have to put the blame on me." Yamamoto said.

"I'm the Tenth's right hand man!" Gokudera proudly said. "You're like something gross on the bottom of his shoe."

"Why don't you two just stop that?" Tsuna said.

"If the Tenth says so." Gokudera said as he put out the flames on the dynamites before resting his back on the fence. "But it really is boring. Is there really nothing interesting around here?"

"There is!" Came the familiar squeaky voice.

Tsuna turned to his left where he heard the voice, "Reborn?" Only to be pelted by chestnuts.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn said as he sat next to Tsuna. He was in a big chestnut costume that only showed his face. He rolled to his right, hitting Tsuna's arm with his spikes.

"Ow, ow! It's poking me!" Tsuna yelled in pain, "What's with that costume?"

"A big surprise with a big chestnut?" Gokudera guessed.

 _(A/N: A pun made up of "Bikkuri" = surprising and "Big Kuri" = chestnut)_

"That's right? He got it right?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"Nope. This is a sea urchin." Reborn answered.

"He's going along with it."

"That's funny." Yamamoto laughed.

"This is a camouflage for spying on people who commute on long-distance trains." Reborn explained.

"A hundred and a hundred more people will notice that." Tsuna pointed out.

"Everyone's too scared of the spikes to come close so it's easy to relax." An image of Reborn in a train full of people wearing the suit and the passengers stood well away from his spikes appeared in mind.

"It's got nothing to do with spying!" The brunette shouted. "Besides that, where's Feli-chan? She should be done with the meeting by now."

"Ah, she said that she had some last minute work to do so she'll be missing class." Reborn informed. Tsuna nodded, knowing the Brit couldn't get out of work lest she'll invoke the prefect's wrath. He shuddered, even in elementary school, he heard stories of the notorious Hibari Kyoya who even has the most steeled adults crumbling to the ground and begging for mercy. "Also, this suit is made by Bianchi for me as a project in Home Economics when she was in elementary school."

"The Poison Cooking one?" Tsuna asked, remembering the poison cakes that one time. He was lucky that Felicia was there with an antidote.

"So whoever touches these spikes will go to heaven in thirty seconds." With that, Tsuna paled and fell to the ground with a 'thud'. Reborn then took out a stopwatch. "Exactly thirty seconds. How precise."

"Hey, Tenth! Tenth!" Gokudera called out as he shook the fainted boy. "Are you okay?!"

"It's okay. He'll wake up in ten minutes. Until then, I know a place where you can rest Tsuna." Reborn said.

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

Felicia ran with all her might towards the reception room. Mentally cursing Reborn for the fake message he had no doubt sent her, telling her a change of place for the meeting which took her all the way to the other other side of school. She felt stupid for falling for it; there's no more meeting scheduled today.

As she neared the reception room, she noticed the door's opened and cursed. Skidding to a halt as she reached the door, she peered in to find Hibari and a Dying Will Tsuna. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto are dangling by the opened window, unconscious in the prefect's grip while Reborn is somewhere in his secret hideout.

"I'll beat you with my dying will!" Shouted Tsuna. Leon then changed into a slipper which Tsuna use to whack Hibari over the head. She flinched and paled at that. Was he out of his mind?!

Then she noticed that the prefect had loosen his grip and the two would have fallen to their death if it weren't for Tsuna who rushed to their rescue... Of course that, in fact, has his back wide open as Hibari move to strike when...

"Incendio!"

The prefect jumped out of the way when a flash of fire erupted from his side. He turned to find Felicia glaring fiercely at him, wand out and pointed towards him as she shouted for another 'Incendio', making her way towards the boys while making sure the prefect stayed far from them. Once there, she threw out a 'Ventus', the spiraling gust of wind propelled the prefect back to a wall, briefly knocking him out before turning to the three boys, Tsuna's flame long gone out.

"Tsuna, put your arms around me! Then close your eyes and take a deep breath!" She shouted as she grabbed both Yamamoto and Gokudera from his grasp and focused on one place. As he did, he felt the whole world twisted around him and for a split second, he felt like he's being squeezed through a very tight rubber tube before it felt normal again. Opening his eyes and letting out a shaky sigh, he found himself at a secluded corridor and in front of the Nurse's Office.

"Phew... Been a while since I last apparated." Felicia whispered as she gently dropped both Yamamoto and Gokudera onto the beds. The nurse was not in so she didn't have to explain what happened since she felt tired from doing an apparition.

"That's a type of magical transportation method mages use to get around places, especially in tight situations like just now." She explained after seeing the confused expression on Tsuna's face as she conjured another spare uniform for him to change in. "Though not the most reliable since we might ended up halfway stuck in a rock if I were to lose my focus for even a bit."

"Hiee?!" Tsuna shrieked.

Moments after Gokudera and Yamamoto woke up, Reborn finally told them of his plan.

"What?! You made us run into him on purpose?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"It was a dangerous gamble." Reborn confessed.

"That's why I didn't want you to go along with it!" Felicia yelled. "We're lucky that it ended with only a blow and some scratches!"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Tsuna asked Felicia.

"It was real-life training so you didn't get soft from the peace." Reborn said. "For training, real-life is the best."

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna said.

Felicia stared at the baby, 'So that's what it is? I thought he wanted to recruit Hibari into the family.' She flinched when she felt her phone vibrating. She doesn't need to see the name to know who it's from as she flipped it open.

"Dang, to be beaten by that guy..." Gokudera muttered.

"What have you done?" Tsuna said in exasperation. "That guy's going to be after me!"

"...Actually, I think he'll target me instead..." Felicia muttered. Tsuna turned to her to see that she had her phone out before paling at the realization.

"That's right! Feli-chan's part of the Discipline Committee! Hibari-san will take this as an act of treason or something!" Tsuna flailed around.

"Calm down, Tsuna. I can handle myself. If anything else, I do know a few advanced healing spells." That didn't calmed the boy down.

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

Felicia nervously stood in front of the reception room. It was after school and the school is mostly empty, save for the club activities. Her friends are waiting by the school gates. She did tell them to go home without her but they were adamant to wait until she's done.

Steeling her will, she knocked on the door and called out, "P-Potter Felicia, coming in!" As she slid opened the door, she had expected a tonfa to be thrown at her way or maybe the prefect to attack her on sight but none of those came. Instead, Hibari just sat in his chair with Kusakabe standing by the side looking at her with pity and worried eyes. The office looking as if there wasn't a fight happening here in the first place.

"Eto... You wanted to see me?" She asked. She inwardly flinched at the narrowed gray eyes that were trained on her. She gulped as she prepared to explain her actions just now, which means she'll have to tell him the truth. Lying is not an option when dealing with a violent skylark. "...I can explain what had happened. You may not believe but please, just hear me out."

Then she launched into a long and detailed explanation about her being a witch, the existence of magic while leaving out the parts about them being affiliated with the mafia. Once she's done, she braced herself for a flying tonfa to the face. She wouldn't put it pass him to do that if, a one-in-a-million chance, he does believe her.

Of course, the prefect has to surprise her again by saying, "What makes you think I don't know about you?" Seeing her surprised expression, he continued, "My family has past dealings with magic, especially with your family, the Potters. There's also the fact that an older cousin of mine is a witch. You're familiar with Chang Cho, am I right?"

Felicia's eyes widened. Chang Cho is a fellow witch and a friend of hers by one year who she had met through another friend, Cedric Diggory. It was also her who suggested that she moved to Namimori if she wanted to lay low from the mafia and dark mages for a while. The last that she heard from her is that she and Cedric are helping a relative of hers in China so she wanted Felicia to head to Namimori, Japan since it's under the protection of her relatives but warned for they tend to be violent.

She felt stupid for a second time that day. She should have connected the dots; Should have known Cho was referring to the Hibari.

'And tends to be violent? Seriously, Cho? I think the amount of violence this guy gives out warrants therapy...'

"So you knew all along?" Felicia asked, slowly realizing the fact he had known it was her who had caused the destruction on Namimori last week. Well, a part of it.

"Enough to know the details." He said. "And seeing that your family entrusted Namimori's protection to the Hibari, I feel I should return the favor."

She blinked, "Entrusted? What do you mean?"

This time, it was Kusakabe who had been silent the whole time to speak up, "According to Kyo-san, your family entrusted Namimori to his family so they could focus their attention on other parts of their territory. And seeing as the Potters are one of the most powerful houses, they have a large area to oversee."

She nodded, not wondering why the second-in-command knows about their family. You don't go around standing by the prefect's side and calling him by his first name without getting bitten by just standing there and looking pretty. According what she had heard, these two had been seen together even before they started middle school so they must have a lot of respect towards the other. (Most likely Hibari tolerates his presence more)

There's also the fact she felt a little bit of magic in him. Though it's not enough for him to be a wizard, it still means he has magic in his blood.

"I see... Sorry, I'm kind of out of the loop on this, seeing no one told me about this." Felicia said as she nervously scratched her cheek. "So what do you mean by returning the favor? Did my family owe you something?"

"Not quite." Kusakabe said. "Since your family has been watching over and protecting Namimori for so long, Kyo-san's family felt honored to take over their duties when they passed the protection of the town to them. Since then, they fulfilled their duties to watch over the town and, if a Potter were to come back, protect them as they did for us in the past."

That explains why Hibari didn't fight her all these time. She always did wonder why after she displayed her fighting prowess towards a group of bullies who had been harassing Tsuna, right in front of the whole student body and the prefect included. She had heard how he'll fight someone if they ever show the tiniest bit of being strong at the drop of a hat so she was prepared to fight him but he didn't and just punished the already bloodied bullies.

She shuddered at the image, 'That was the first time I'd ever see Hibari-san being the vicious carnivore he is...'

"So the real reason why you wanted me to be the secretary is because..."

Kusakabe's face turned grim, "We have heard from Ms Chang that the dark mages had taken out your parents, and that she's sending you here for your protection and training."

Felicia nodded. By her being the secretary, no one would question why she has the Discipline Committee watching her back. That also explains why Hibari 'punish' those who question her place. Questioning her is like questioning Hibari. And questioning him is just asking for a tonfa to the face.

Which also means that Felicia's word is law to him, and thus able to order him around... She immediately threw that out of the window since she's not suicidal or mentally challenged enough to try it. She valued her life, thank you very much.

"I see. W-Well, thank you and keep up the good work?" She smiled awkwardly, the words feeling foreign in her mouth. Of all people she would thanked, the skylark is at the very bottom.

She flinched when she saw the smirk, "Of course I want compensation for your protection." 'Indeed.' She thought. You don't simply do a favor without asking for something in return, after all. There's always a catch. "And it wouldn't do if the heiress to the Potter family is a weak herbivore."

"Eh?"

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

"Hiee?! Feli-chan, what happened to you?!" Tsuna yelled as the Brit slightly limped to them.

She nervously laughed while wincing as she nursed a bruise on her left shoulder. "Just doing a bit of training with Hibari-san. I'll tell you later."

"Why, that bastard! How dare he harm Hime! I'll blow him to kingdom come!" Gokudera shouted as he was about to storm back into school if not for Yamamoto to stop him by the collar.

"Mah mah. Calm down, Gokudera."

After calming the bomber down, they began walking towards the gate. Then, a sound of a bike's ring came towards them. They all turned to see a certain cook riding her bike.

"I've come to pick you up, Reborn." Bianchi said as she stopped in front of them.

"Guh, big sis?" Gokudera flinched before grabbing his stomach.

The three turned to him, 'There it is, Bianchi-phobia.' Tsuna thought.

"T-Tenth, I'll go ahead!" the bomber yelled as he ran away.

Tsuna just stared at his poor friend while Felicia whispered, "He really is trying hard..."

"Really, Hayato is too conscious." Bianchi said.

All of a sudden Lambo popped out of the basket with two grenades on either hand. "Lambo-san is here too! Reborn, brace yourself!" Lambo yelled but he lost balance and fell backwards, blowing himself up.

"He exploded himself!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Gotta… Stay… Calm..." Lambo said as he slowly got up.

"Ciaossu." Reborn said, now in Bianchi's basket and they rode away.

Back in the reception room, Hibari stood by the window looking down at the three teens and Lambo walked down the sidewalk, talking about things. He watched as Yamamoto and Tsuna stood by each of the witch's side as she slowly healed herself while carrying Lambo in her arms.

He smirked, a small cut faintly visible on his left cheek. Remnants of their fight previously. "How interesting..."

Little did he know, Reborn has something far more interesting in stored for him in the future.

* * *

 _ **As the ending song starts, it shows Tsuna sitting on the grass looking at the sunset with wind blowing. Felicia by his left with reborn on her lap, both looking at the sunset as well.**_

 _ **Tsuna then closed his eyes as images of his friends appeared starting with Gokudera and ending with Kyoko.**_

 ** _As he opened his eyes, Felicia turned to him with a smile. Tsuna then turned to her with his smile. The both of them watched as Reborn hopped onto the Brit's shoulder before looking back to the sunset._**

 ** _The next scene shows the teens standing up just as the screen panned to oversee Namimori and the evening sky, signifying the end of the song._**

* * *

 **So I have revealed that the girls Kyoko, Haru and Hana are going to be more involved than in either manga and anime.**

 **At first I didn't want to include the girls since they're practically useless but they suddenly grow on me and I want to show the concept of 'muggle mages' as I called them. Now don't expect them to be kickass witches since they only excel in one field; Kyoko is healing since I felt she seems to be more of the support role, Haru is Potions since you need to be smart to get into Midori Middle, and Hana is Alchemy, I guess.**

 **The only one, as of now, to know of their status is Felicia since Haru confronted her when she was alone, with Reborn or Tsuna around. But that will change once the Kokuyo Arc comes about.**

 **And yes, Hibari actually knows about Felicia being a witch. I mean, I did say that her ancestors had entrusted Namimori to his family so how could he not know about her? Why do you think he hunted her down just so she could be the committee secretary?**

 **Being the only Potter living in the whole world and the only heir to the High Noble House of Potter, Hibari felt like it's his duty to guard her as much as he guards Namimori. After all, Namimori is under the Potter's protection. This will be explained in a filler chapter I will be doing.**

 **This is also the reason why Felicia didn't know since the last Potter to have this knowledge is her father. That's why she thought it's her responsibility to train the three girls, thinking it's her family's fault for neglecting Namimori.**

 **Also yes, I made Cho his cousin since she's the only known Asian mage and ues, cedric is here since the Triward Tournament did not happen.**

 **Also I have a question: you know how Reborn said that Bianchi made the suit for him when she was in elementary school? Does that mean that woman had loved Reborn even as a kid? How far does her love go?**

 **Until next time~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the previous chapter's grammar errors. My computer has an auto-correct which is very annoying and my keyboard sometimes don't register the correct keys. So you'll have to excuse any future errors. I'll try my best to correct them out. But good news is that now the views is at 6000+ and I have 40 reviews~**

* * *

 ** _As the opening song starts, the title appears on screen before changing to show Tsuna with a clear blue sky background. He starts walking before stopping when Felicia appeared in front of him with Reborn in her arms._**

 ** _She smiled while Reborn looked up to him as his pattern, Leon, shifted into a gun._**

 ** _Pulling the trigger and the flash of a Dying Will Bullet, the next scene shows Dying Will Tsuna doing amazing feats like jumping high into the sun and running in high speed before he returned to normal, the flames dissipating, smiling as Felicia appeared next to him._**

 ** _The next scene features Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa Ryohei and Hibari Kyoya showing off their Attacks/Weapons in full motion before showing the X-Gloves and Tsuna._**

 ** _The next sequence showcases I-pin doing kung-fu and Lambo throwing greandes around before being smacked into the 4th wall by Reborn._**

 ** _The next scene is Tsuna and Felicia with Reborn in her arms again, looking into the sunset before turning to find their friends and allies before shifting to a final group shot of TYL I-pin, Ryohei, Gokudera, Hibari, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Dino, and TYL Lambo in the backgrounds while Dying Will Tsuna and Felicia stayed behind Reborn in the middle._**

* * *

 **~CHAPTER 7: Extreme! The Fired-Up Onii-Chan!~**

It was during club activities, and we're focusing on one club, the Boxing Club. There, we hear sounds of punches being delivered. As we go in, we find the boxing members being knocked out one at a time by a Karate captain.

The captain was a big guy with a short black hair cut, and a weird big chin.

"Uishiuishiuishi…" the captain grinned.

"Yes he did it!" one of the karate members said.

"Ooyama-senpai is the most powerful one!" another yelled.

"There's no need to count here." another guy said, proud of his captain.

"Well then, who's next?" Ooyama said smugly.

The door then slammed open. "Me!" a masculine voice yelled.

The Karate captain looked up to his new opponent (victim?) at the door.

"Leader of the boxing club, Sasagawa Ryohei! My motto is 'Extreme!'!" the boxer yelled as an imaginary fire burned around him.

"I've been waiting for you, Sasagawa!" the captain said.

"It's a match between the leaders of the boxing and karate clubs!" one member of the karate club yelled excitedly.

"I won't go easy on you." he warned the boxer. "Get a stretcher ready."

"Yes, we understand, Ooyama-senpai!" the three said in unison.

Now in the ring, they began to fight. Though, let's just say it's completely one-sided.

"Extreme right straight!" the boxer yelled. It was such a strong punch that Ooyama went back and hit the ring's rope, even his mouth guard flew out. The karate club stared at them in shock, their captain is getting beaten.

"Extreme left hook!" the boxer then did a hook on the captain's stomach, making him cough a bit.

"Keep yourself together!" the boxer wasn't even sweating as much, the other guy on the other hand was out of breathe.

"Extreme right upper-punch!" he yelled as he did an uppercut on the karate captain, making him fly out the ring. The captain was out of it, everyone stared in shock.

"Aaaaahh! Aren't there any more extreme guys out there?" the boxer yelled in disappointment, an imaginary fire burned around him again.

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

'It's a beautiful day today.' Felicia thought as she stood by the school gates. She didn't know why she was in such a good mood today, but she didn't care as she gave each student passing by a smile. Which sort of creep them out, while some of her secret admirers blushed and waved at her.

'I wonder how I-pin-chan is doing?' She wondered as her mind went back to the Chinese assassin she and Tsuna met yesterday. 'I'm surprised no one even commented on the explosion caused by the Pinzu Time Bomb. Heck, no one even took notice of the explosion.'

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard shouting over the horizon. Without even having to look at the figure causing the dust clouds to pick up the in the distance, she already knew who it was. Racing towards her at a speed that has even Olympic track runners drooling was Tsuna in his Dying Will Mode.

She smiled as he gradually came to a stop right in front of her. Once the effects of his Dying Will Mode had died down, Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. "I guess I made it in time."

"Yes, you did Tsuna." The startled brunet looked up to see Felicia smiling at him. "Ohayo, nice to see you at school bright and early."

"Feli-chan?!" The brunette blushed before greeting. "O-Ohayo."

"Here, I knew something like this would happen so I brought a spare." Felicia said as she took out a Boys' uniform from her bag. The boy accepted it. She then peered over his shoulder to look at something that was behind him. "Though I wonder if he's alright?"

"Eh?" Tsuna looked down to see what Felicia was staring at only to flinch in alarm.

Lying on the ground and holding onto his arm was a dark skinned, silver haired boy. There was a bandage over his nose and both his arms were wrapped in bandages. His eyes were closed, making Tsuna fearfully wonder if he had hurt him badly or worse; killed him.

Much to his relief, the boy spoke up. "It's definitely real."

Sitting up, the boy brought his knees up to his chest and did several backward rolls until he was kneeling in front of Tsuna.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked. The boy looked fine but appearances could be deceiving.

"You have more power, stamina, and passion than I had expected!" He smirked. "One of your ability comes only every hundred years!"

Felicia sweat-dropped, 'Honestly... It's hard to believe those two are blood-related.'

"Huh?"

The other boy stood up and placed his bandage covered arms on Tsuna's shoulders. "Join our boxing club, Sawada Tsuna!"

"Huh? How do you know my name?" Tsuna asked, a little freaked out by how the boy had just easily approached him.

The boy, most likely a senpai, then proceeded to list off Tsuna's accomplishments of his defeating the captain of the Kendo club Mochida as well as winning the volleyball game. His eyes then burned with his fiery passion.

"Boxing is the sport for a passionate guy like you!"

'This guy's eyes are burning!' Tsuna thought.

"Can you see that, Sawada? That is the star of Madison Square Garden!" he yelled, pointing at the sky where there were no stars.

'What the hell? I've never heard of that star!' Tsuna thought as he shook his head.

"The home of the world championship matches of boxing! Reach for that star, Sawada!" He grabbed his shoulders

'It's not like I can see stars in the afternoon. And this guy is dangerous!' Tsuna yelled in his mind.

"Hai, senpai. You can stop right there." Felicia said, finally stepping in.

"Oh, Felicia. I didn't see you there." The senior said as he turned to her. Tsuna sighed and felt thankful for the Brit but also felt curious on what kind of relationship she has with this guy.

"I'm sure you didn't since you were busy trying to recruit Tsuna into your club." The Brit frowned. "Besides that, were't you supposed to be walking with Kyoko-chan?"

Tsuna blinked, 'Kyoko? as in Kyoko-chan?'

"Onii-chan!" a familiar voice was heard.

The older boy glanced over Tsuna. "What is it, Kyoko?"

"Kyoko?" Tsuna looked confused. "It's like he's known her for a while." He then looked behind to find the School Idol running up to them.

"You left your bag on the street." Kyoko presented the bag to the boy.

"Oops. Sorry, sorry." He said, taking the bag from her.

"Oh, good morning Tsuna-kun. Feli-chan." Kyoko said when she noticed her classmates standing there.

Tsuna stammered out a hello while Felicia waved back with a smile.

"Good Morning, Kyoko-chan." She said, returning the girl's greeting.

"Why are you with my Onii-chan, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"By 'Onii-chan' you mean…" Tsuna wondered.

"She's senpai's younger sister." Felicia explained to Tsuna before whispering the last part. "They don't looked alike, right? I thought that way too when I first met him."

"You're in the same class as Sawada, right?" the boxer asked Kyoko.

"Onii-chan, you didn't trap Tsuna-kun and bother him, did you?" Kyoko asked her brother suspiciously.

"Of course not." he replied,

'He is totally bothering me/him!' Tsuna and Felicia thought.

"Tsuna-kun, you don't need to listen to my brother talk about boxing." Kyoko said.

Tsuna nodded in reply.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm the leader of Namimori Middle school's boxing club, 2nd year, Sasagawa Ryohei!" he yelled as an imaginary fire appeared behind him. "My motto is 'Extreme'!"

"He's so intense." Tsuna said, backing away from him a bit.

"Right? He's always so passionate about it." Kyoko said naturally.

"I'll bring you into the boxing club! Sawada Tsuna!" He declared.

"You can't force Tsuna-kun to go, Onii-chan!" Kyoko said, trying to save Tsuna.

"I'm not forcing him! Right, Sawada Tsuna?"

"Senpai, don't you have something to do?" Felicia asked.

"Ah, that's right. Then I'll wait for you at the gym after school. Got to run!"

"H-Hey..." Tsuna yelled, but he already ran inside.

"Onii-chan is really rough, isn't he?" Kyoko said, not noticing the blush on her brother's face. "But he's actually really nice." Kyoko smiled at Tsuna, who in return was confused of the action.

"But you're really amazing, Tsuna-kun. I'm feeling sort of happy about it too." Kyoko seemed excited. "I haven't seen Onii-chan that happy in a long time."

'It's getting even harder for me to say no!' Tsuna yelled in his head.

"Saa, Tsuna. You should go ahead and change first." Felicia said. Tsuna blushed and nodded before heading in while the girls stayed behind to chat a bit more.

Unknown to them, a certain club was watching them.

"The idol of Namimori middle school, Sasagawa Kyoko." one boy said excitedly, "Uishuishiuishi" a familiar voice chuckled.

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

"I can't do this." He moaned. There's no way that I can box."

Felicia smiled at him before patting his head.

It was after school, and the two of them were standing right in front of the boxing club's door. His mind was divided between running away or knocking on the door and telling Kyoko's older brother that he was not going to join the boxing club. But if this morning was anything to go by, Tsuna had a feeling that saying 'no' was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Nah, Feli-chan. Isn't there anything you can do? Like suddenly make me into an awesome boxer or maybe erase their memories of this morning?" He asked.

Felicia hummed in thought, "The first is quite impossible since there's no known charm or potion for that, and as for the the second... I might ended up erasing all of their memories."

Tsuna then slumped in defeat, "The what should I do?"

Before she could ask if he was going to be alright, the metal door slid open and Ryohei came out to greet them.

"I've been waiting for you, Sawada and Felicia, you came too." He said as he turned to the Brit who raised a hand in a wave.

Before they could utter a word, Ryohei grabbed them by the arms and yanked them both inside, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, um, it's just that I can't-" Tsuna got cut off by someone whistling, directing his attention to the source of the noise.

Standing across from them were Bianchi, Haru, Yamamoto, I-pin and Lambo. And if they didn't know any better, they would have to say they were in some sort of group pose.

"We've been waiting for you, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned.

Felicia then turned to Haru who appeared before her, "Senpai, Haru came here in mach speed to cheer Tsuna-san on!"

"Is that so? Thank you, I'm sure he appreciates it." Felicia said. She's still not used to being called 'Senpai' by someone who is slightly taller than her. "Ah, I-Pin-chan and Lambo-kun's here too?"

"I-Pin came to cheer Tsuna-san too!" The small girl said.

"Lambo-san too!"

"How did you guys know?" Tsuna asked.

"Reborn told us." Bianchi said.

'So it really is his fault.' Tsuna and Felicia thought with a sweat-drop.

"Gokudera was here too, but he suddenly felt sick." Yamamoto informed and the two teens immediately turned to Bianchi.

"I can imagine why..."

"Sawada! You're so popular that even an elder of Thai Boxing came all the way from Thai to see you." Ryohei said.

"Elder?" Tsuna asked.

"From Thai?" Felicia added before they turned to where the boxer is pointing before sweat-dropping.

"This is Elder PaoPao." It was Reborn wearing an elephant hat, blue boxing gloves, and red shorts. He also had a little white beard on his chin, and Leon transformed into a tiny green elephant.

"Reborn!" the two teens exclaimed.

"I want to see the crazy fight between the new club member and the leader of this club." Reborn -or Master PaoPao- said.

"What the hell are you saying? Are you trying to force me to fight?" Tsuna said.

"Go to Madison Square Garden star and make Kyoko happy." He said. "Who knows, you might make a certain someone proud."

'Eh?' Tsuna blinked, wondering who he meant.

"Just like the elder says. The sparring we're gonna do will be a good way to measure your true power." Ryohei nodded.

"What, you too? Wait a second." Tsuna tried to protest but the next thing he knows, he's in the ring wearing boxing gears. Ryohei stood at one corner while Haru acted as the referee.

"Let's go, Sawada! I won't go easy on you!"

'Please go easy on me.' Tsuna cried.

Just as the bell rang, Ryohei was already charging. "Don't hold back, Sawada!" Ryohei yelled as he punched at Tsuna, who dodged them but poorly that some hit him.

"Tsuna-san, that was a slip! That was just a slip!" Haru tried reasoning.

"What's with you? Don't just play around. Fight for real!" Ryohei yelled,

"No, no. You're mistaken. This is my real strength." Tsuna said.

"Stand up, Tsuna. Kyoko's watching." Master PaoPao said.

'She is…?' Tsuna thought.

"Do your best, Tsuna-kun." 'Kyoko' said.

Tsuna deadpanned at him, "That's just a mask!"

"Come on, Sawada!" Ryohei said as he did a hook on Tsuna's stomach.

He stumbled back and hit the ropes, 'I want to go home.'

"You haven't accepted me yet." he said before a cloud of depression hang over his head. "You're just playing around because you haven't accepted me as worthy." Then he yelled out in depression as flames burned in the background.

"He gets even more intense when he's upset..." Felicia said. She then turned to reborn who had Leon in his gun form. "Wait, Reborn-san! If you shoot Tsuna!"

"Wah! If I go into Dying Will Mode, I might ended up hurting Senpai, and Kyoko-chan'll hate me forever!" Tsuna flailed his arms.

"Then, how about this?" Reborn pointed the gun at the crying Ryohei. He fell backwards as soon as he was shot; Tsuna and Felicia stared in shock. He began to glow as a yellow fire burned on his forehead, Ryohei stood up and growled as he got up.

"No way! You hit her crazy brother with the dying will bullet!" Tsuna yelled in fear.

"Tsuna!" Felicia was about to hop in to rescue the brunette when...

"What is it, Sawada? Let's continue." Ryohei said still talking normally, and by normal I mean as loud as he usually is.

"Huh?" Tsuna blinked.

"He didn't change at all?" Felicia said.

"Let's go! Now come!" he yelled as he got back in a fighting stance.

"If he didn't change at all when hit by the dying will bullet. Does that mean-" Her eye's widened.

'He's already fighting with his dying will!' Tsuna realized.

"Sasagawa Ryohei is an amazing guy." Reborn said.

"To have a dying will from the start, he really is an extreme guy." Tsuna said.

"You're next, Tsuna." Reborn said, aiming his gun at Tsuna. "If you both get hit, you're equal." With that, the shot was fired and Tsuna fell backwards.

He began to glow and stood right up, clothes ripped apart. "REBORN!" Tsuna yelled, "I'll refuse to join the boxing club with my dying will!"

"I won't ask you any small questions! That's because I believe we can talk as men through our fists!" Ryohei yelled. "Join our club, Sawada!" Ryohei yelled as he threw a punch at Tsuna.

"No!" Tsuna refused as he dodged the punch perfectly.

"Yeah, that's the movement! Extreme right straight!" he yelled as he threw his strong punch.

Tsuna moved out the way flawlessly, Ryohei stumbled but looked back at Tsuna with a grin. "You dodged my extreme right straight! I'm really impressed with you now! Join our club, Sawada!"

"I refuse!" he yelled back.

"Join, join, join, join, join!" Ryohei yelled as he threw fast punches at Tsuna.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he yelled back dodging every punch perfectly.

"Tsuna is amazing for able to dodge so much." Yamamoto stared admirably at Tsuna, "But that rush isn't something you see every day."

"He has the making of a Hitman" Bianchi said.

"Join, join, join, join, join!" Ryohei continued to yell.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Tsuna then ducked the last punch that was thrown.

"I refuse!" he yelled as he did a straight punch on Ryohei, he went flying out the ring.

"Ah." Felicia gasped out before rushing towards the boxer. Tsuna's flame then died out and he began to panic.

"I really like you now, Sawada!" Ryohei yelled, while Tsuna blinked in surprise. "Your boxing sense is platinum!"

"He's totally fine!" Tsuna yelled.

'Senpai's really not your average Joe, all right.' Felicia sweat-dropped. 'No one should be able to stand after receiving a punch from a Dying Will Tsuna... Other than Hibari-san...'

"Let's finish this!" he yelled, about to fight Tsuna again.

But the door slammed open as Hana rushed in, "Something horrible has happened!"

"What is it?" Yamamoto asked.

"The karate club took Kyoko!"

"What?" Ryohei and Tsuna said in union.

"What is it? Did something happen?" Kyoko said walking in unharmed; everyone just stared at her for a while before Tsuna fell backwards.

"She's right here."

Then a loud laugh was heard before a few karate members from high school came in with Ooyama. "Get ready, Sasagawa Ryohei!"

"Ooyama!" Ryohei said surprised.

"So you're Sasagawa Ryohei? From what my little brother says, you're pretty tough!" an older look alike of Ooyama said.

"Huh, by little brother you mean…" Yamamoto asked confused.

"Namimori high school karate club leader, Ooyama Daigorou! Come and face me now!" the older one announced.

"They're brothers?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Sasagawa! If we win this, your sister is part of the karate club!" the younger Ooyama declared.

Felicia twitched at that. The karate club had been bugging her about letting Kyoko be their manager. She would have so they stopped begging her if not for said girl refusing to be in any club activities since she wanted to focus on her healing magic so she could help her brother.

"Even back when I was here, the karate club has just been full of sweaty guys" the older Ooyama said as he hugged his younger brother. "How long do you think we've wanted a flower-like female manager? This is for my little brother, so I won't make this easy!"

The younger Ooyama grabbed Kyoko's wrist as the other karate members cheered their captain. The Brit twitched at the sight of Kyoko being manhandled before charging. Those days of Hibari training (sparring) with her had paid off as she seemingly appeared in front of the young Ooyama before delivering a back kick to his face, causing him to loosen his grip on Kyoko.

Grabbing the girl, she brought her to Hana before standing protectively in front of them.

At the same time, a guy fell down by the door where Gokudera leaned against the frame since he looks pale.

"Gokudera!"

"Hayato!"

Yamamoto and Bianchi exclaimed, "If it's for the Tenth, I won't care if my sister is here!" Gokudera said proudly.

Bianchi turned to the baby, "What do we do, Reborn?"

Still dressed in his Elder Pao Pao guise, he said, "Well, just fight them as you wish."

And at those exact words, it turned into an all out brawl. The Karate Club versus Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Bianchi and I-pin.

Felicia stood back with the girls, Reborn and Lambo.

In a matter of minutes, the floor was covered with the defeated members of the karate club as the five stood over them victorious.

The younger Ooyama stared at the defeated members before turning to the girls. Felicia glared fiercely as she positioned herself between him and her three girl friends. He didn't care if he had a death wish, he was going to risk it. Tsuna, who had just looked to their side, shouted out, "Feli-chan!"

He knows fully well the Brit can take care of her own, but the thought of her being injured was the only thing that crossed his mind as he stood in front of her while the captain threw a punch that was meant for her.

"Tsuna?!" Felicia exclaimed, wondering if he had lost his mind! As much as she encouraged the fact that he's standing up to someone, he's doing it at the wrong time!

"Counter it, Tsuna." Reborn said in his squeaky little voice as his pupil just stood there with his eyes clenched shut, waiting for the inevitable pain.

To almost everyone's surprise, the boy not only launched his own punch but was able to avoid the one that his opponent had thrown at him by a hair's breadth away.

"He did it!" Gokudera said, his voice still strained from not only his sister being in the room but also because he decided to take on several people while he was still recovering. "As expected from the Tenth!"

Felicia stood there in both surprise and shock before she yelled, "Baka-Tsuna!"

Tsuna flinched and turned to her; She only time she yells that name to him was when he was trying on her flying broom for the first time. Of course, he had asked for her permission and they went to a more secluded spot to fly. Tsuna, being strangely confident, tried the tricks she did when he saw her flying, which he quickly learned that it's not as easy as it looks. He was lucky enough to only have a broken arm but the girl then rebuked on his rash actions and refused to talk to him for a week.

That was the day everyone remembered since Tsuna had a serious cloud of gloom looming over his head. And his bullies couldn't help but feel pity for him. Even their insults hadn't had that effect on him.

That is, until he apologized to the Brit who forgave him and made him promised never to do that again, that he shone brighter than the sun the next day.

"Gomen, Feli-chan! But I couldn't see you get hurt! I know you can take care of yourself but!" Tsuna ranted as he tried to explain his actions just now, not wanting to have another event like that time.

Felicia frowned before sighing and smiled, "Honestly, you're getting too reckless, Tsuna but..." She then patted his head. "Thank you."

He beamed, happy she was not angry. "The unity of the Family became stronger." He turned to Reborn who had changed back to his normal suit.

"Family? What's with this family thing?" Ryohei asked.

"A passionate guy like him is needed too."

Felicia sighed, knowing Reborn is starting his mafia talk again. 'Then again...' She smiled as she turned to the expanding 'family' where Ryohei is convincing Tsuna to join after witnessing his extreme punch while Kyoko tried to stop him. Tsuna is shaking his head as he tried to reason with him while the others stood by the sides with Gokudera in one corner, holding his stomach. 'Tsuna might need all the help he can get.'

* * *

 _ **As the ending song starts, it shows Tsuna sitting on the grass looking at the sunset with wind blowing. Felicia by his left with reborn on her lap, both looking at the sunset as well.**_

 _ **Tsuna then closed his eyes as images of his friends appeared starting with Gokudera and ending with Kyoko.**_

 ** _As he opened his eyes, Felicia turned to him with a smile. Tsuna then turned to her with his smile. The both of them watched as Reborn hopped onto the Brit's shoulder before looking back to the sunset._**

 ** _The next scene shows the teens standing up just as the screen panned to oversee Namimori and the evening sky, signifying the end of the song._**

* * *

 **So I had people PMing me about the main pairing of this story and, sorry to say this, I'm surprised they didn't get it. I'm pretty sure it's somewhat obvious from the start. If not, this chapter should be enough to give you a hint.**

 **So I skipped I-pin's episode since I felt nothing will change with it, despite the fact I like I-pin. And someone had said that Hibari, in the previous chapter, is very protective of Felicia. I didn't think someone would say that since he's not exactly protective, he's just doing his job to protect the previous watchers of Namimori before his family took over for them.**

 **But you can also say that since, spoiler hint, they had met before.**

 **The next chapter is what I'm waiting for since it's where Dino appears and he has not one but two mages with him! Gee, who is it going to be?**

 **Until next time~**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter will finally show a few old friends from the HP franchise. Can anyone guess the one in the flashback? Also the one who says Sirius and Remus, don't worry, they'll appear in due time.**

* * *

 ** _As the opening song starts, the title appears on screen before changing to show Tsuna with a clear blue sky background. He starts walking before stopping when Felicia appeared in front of him with Reborn in her arms._**

 ** _She smiled while Reborn looked up to him as his partner, Leon, shifted into a gun._**

 ** _Pulling the trigger and the flash of a Dying Will Bullet, the next scene shows Dying Will Tsuna doing amazing feats like jumping high into the sun and running in high speed before he returned to normal, the flames dissipating, smiling as Felicia appeared next to him._**

 ** _The next scene features Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa Ryohei and Hibari Kyoya showing off their Attacks/Weapons in full motion before showing the X-Gloves and Tsuna._**

 ** _The next sequence showcases I-pin doing kung-fu and Lambo throwing greandes around before being smacked into the 4th wall by Reborn._**

 ** _The next scene is Tsuna and Felicia with Reborn in her arms again, looking into the sunset before turning to find their friends and allies before shifting to a final group shot of TYL I-pin, Ryohei, Gokudera, Hibari, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Dino, and TYL Lambo in the backgrounds while Dying Will Tsuna and Felicia stayed behind Reborn in the middle._**

* * *

 **~CHAPTER 8: The Senior Boss Thinks of his Family~**

 _The gloomy atmosphere in the room greatly contrasted the bright and sunny day outside. A young boy with short blond hair knelt by a bed, holding the hand of the old man in the bed. One glance and any outsider could tell the man won't live much longer._

" _Dino, I'm relying on you for the Cavallone…" the old man said weakly._

" _Please don't say that." the boy began, "I told you; I won't take the family."_

" _Dino…" the old man said, but the young boy didn't hear of it and ran out the room._

 _He passed by two people, one tall redhead and the other dark hair in a suit, who were heading towards the room, "Young Boss!" the older man yelled after him._

 _But the boy continued to run. But when he reached the stairs he slipped and fell all the way down. The man face palmed while the other sighed, expecting such thing to happen before they entered the room._

" _Boss…" The redhead trailed off, not sure what to say._

 _"It's fine. Someday, Dino will become a great boss." the old man said tiredly._

" _But…"_

 _"I called_ _ **him.**_ _" the old man said, making the two gasp._

 _Now outside, the boy laid on his back watching the sky above._

" _I've already told the old man I don't want to do it…" the boy muttered._ _Then a shadow covered his face, he looked up to see a baby who wore a suit and Fedora hat; he also had a lizard on his hat._

" _I'm the home tutor Hitman, Reborn" the baby said looking down at him, Dino sat up._ " _I'll make you into a great boss" Reborn said smiling at the soon to be Cavallone tenth boss._

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

It was after school and we find our two teens walking to Tsuna's home for their study session for an upcoming test. Though it would be their first one in a while; What with the craziness Reborn had been bringing. Felicia was smiling as usual, albeit she had a wrist brace on her left hand courtesy of Hibari from their spar earlier on. She would have mend it with a 'Brackium Emendo' but after what happened when a stupid fraud tried that on her, she rather not have her bones re-grown again.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was thinking deeply, much to her surprise. Though she had a feeling what he was thinking about but decided to humor him

"Tsuna, what are thinking about?" She asked.

"Well, I bet Reborn is waiting for me at home." he said. "Maybe I should run away."

"We all know Reborn will have dragged you back before the day is done." She pointed out.

"That's true..." Tsuna slumped in defeat.

Felicia smiled, wanting to help him but she's in the same boat as him. Being the only heir, or heiress, to one of the high noble house, Reborn was adamant to make her live up to the name. By hook or by crook. Which explains why he approved of her sparring with Hibari where her two godfathers would have refused.

She smiled sadly at the thought of her fellow mages. Even though she liked the life she has in Namimori, nothing beats the familiar setting of London as she remembered the places they would go.

She stopped her train of thoughts when she heard Tsuna cried out in shock before looking towards his house where she found around fifty people in front of Tsuna's house. Each one was dressed in black suits and had a sort of 'air' to them that spoke Mafia as they murmured amongst each other.

Tsuna was understandingly shocked, eyes wide as he took in the huge crowd. "What is this?!" He shouted, taking in all the dangerous looking men.

Felicia stood her ground as she placed herself in front of Tsuna while wondering why before sweeping her magic over the house, sighing in relief to feel Nana and the others but stopped when she felt a few foreign presence and two familiar ones. She shoved all of that to the back of her mind when she felt the men shifting. Like hell was she going to let these guys touch Tsuna.

But before she could fire a spell, a familiar voice (to her) spoke, " _Alright, stop right there!_ "

With that, the men parted like waves as they allowed one male to walk through. Felicia observed the newcomer; a tall and lanky redhead with a freckled complexion, and light-blue eyes.

Her eyes's squinted at the male, taking in his appearance before uttering in English, " _Ron?_ "

The male chuckled before spreading his arms out, " _That's my name. Don't wear it out. Now are you going to stand there or are you gonna give an old friend a hug?_ "

Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes; one moment the Brit was standing in front of him, the next she was being twirled around in a hug by the redhead, laughing and giggling like a little school girl. He felt a twinge of jealousy, wanting to know who this guy is to her. It was a good thing the Brit had taught him English or he would be trying to decipher what they were saying.

" _Oh, Ron! I can't believe it's really you! It's been like what, four years, since you flew to Italy!_ " Felicia said as she let go of the hug. " _And you grew taller as well! Did you have another growth spurt?_ "

" _Nice to see you in good spirits, old girl._ " Ron said before turning to Tsuna who was looking at them with an unreadable expression on his face. " _Now I believe you have a companion there._ "

Realizing she had left Tsuna out of the loop, she dragged her old friend to the brunette, "Tsuna, let me introduce you to my best friend."

"Ronald Weasley, at your service." The redhead said in fluent Japanese. "But call me 'Ron'. That's what everyone calls me."

Tsuna blinked, feeling embarrassed for thinking the redhead could be her boyfriend, or worse her fiance. He did feel better but that dastard jealousy lingered when she said 'best friend'.

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me 'Tsuna'." He greeted, still not used to speaking with strangers.

"Oh, so you're the Vongola Decimo I heard so much about?" Ron said before staring at him. Tsuna fidgeted under the stare before jumping when he heard the redhead laugh. "Oh, you two are so alike! I'm sure you'll get along famously."

Felicia blinked, "Does that mean..." She groaned when Ron nodded. "Let me guess, Reborn?"

"Who else?" the redhead shrugged as they entered the house.

The three then walked up the stairs after taking off their shoes, the brunette's eyes apprehensive as they finally arrived at the door of his room.

"Reborn! What did you do now?" He yelled as he opened the door but flinched when he saw two men as the same one outside in his room.

"They're in the house too!" Tsuna yelled.

"You two, you're scaring him." A female voice said. Tsuna turned to the owner of the voice to find a beautiful female with slightly wavy brown hair and equally brown eyes. "I'm sorry about them."

Tsuna shook his head and before he could speak, he heard Felicia spoke, " _Mione?_ "

" _Feli!_ " The brunette girl squealed as the two girls hugged each other, magically avoiding Tsuna and the table in the middle of the room. " _It's so good to see you!_ "

" _It's good to see you! I didn't know you've allied with the Cavallone?_ " Felicia said.

" _She's worried that I'll sooner lead to their downfall than be their protector._ " Ron said as he leaned against the door frame.

" _Oh hush. That's not true, I did not say that._ "

" _But you're thinking it._ "

"Another of your friend?" Tsuna asked Felicia.

"Yep, meet my best girl friend." Felicia gestured to the girl who bowed.

"Hermione Granger. You must be Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. Pleased to meet you." Hermione held out her head in a handshake, which he hesitantly took.

"We've been waiting, Tsuna." Reborn said.

"Reborn, what is this?" Tsuna asked.

"Yo, head of the Vongola." A young masculine and friendly voice said. Tsuna then noticed a black chair facing the opposite direction of him. "I've come all the way from Italy to visit. I'm the tenth-generation boss of the Cavallone family, Dino."

As the chair swirled around, it showed a young man looking to be in his twenties, and was very handsome. He had short blonde hair and wore a green jacket with black fur on the rim of his hoodie, a black shirt and cargo pants. He had tattoos on his arm and Tsuna could see a little piece of a tattoo on his chest from his collar shirt.

"Cavallone… As in mafia?" Tsuna yelled in panic.

Dino then glared at Tsuna, making him flinch in fear. "Hahaha, this is no good." He stood up with hands in his pockets and walked over to the terrified Tsuna. "You have no aura. You don't look daring. You have no drive, and there's no anticipation about you."

"Your legs are short too. You have no money, and no power." Reborn butted in.

"He looks unlucky too. He has zero talent as a boss." Dino said turning to Reborn,

"Yup." Reborn nodded as the two men in suits laughed as well. Tsuna hasn't felt this embarrassed in a while, and it was from someone he had just met.

"You're not one to talk, Dino." Ron said from his place at the door frame. "You were just as useless as he is."

Dino flinched and Hermione nodded, "If it weren't for me helping you with your Family's finances, I doubt anyone even remember the name Cavallone. What with you being so bad at mathematics."

"Come on, I'm not that bad!" The blonde retorted, only to have twin blank expressions pointed at him. Wanting to change the subject of his past failures, he quickly turned to Felicia. "And this must be the famous Felicia I heard so much about. Ron and Mione never stopped talking about you." He then held out a hand to shake hers but paused when Tsuna held out an arm.

Felicia blinked at the arm that's in front of her before turning to her friend. His brown eyes were tinted orange and narrowed at the blonde. She wondered what happened to her once gentle friend. Reborn, Ron and Mione watched the exchange before the two mages shared a look while Reborn tilted his fedora down. Dino, knowing what this meant, wisely retracted his hand, lest he lose it if he went any nearer. He backed away slowly until the glare lightened up.

"Tsuna?" Felicia called out, and the strange look in his eyes faded away before her friend went back to normal. The boy blinked as if wondering what happened before turning to her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I think so." He said, unsure before turning to Reborn. "Who are these guys?"

"Dino is your senior pupil." Reborn explained.

"A senior pupil?"

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

"I said a lot of harsh things, but don't take it badly, Vongola Tenth. Like what Ron said, before I met Reborn, I had no talent for being a boss." Dino said.

"Before meeting Reborn? Does that mean…?" Tsuna asked,

"Before I came here, I was training Dino to become a mafia boss." Reborn explained.

"Seriously?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Reborn's lessons were no easy tasks. There were many times I thought I'd die." Dino said in remembrance of the old days.

" _I don't get it!" Young Dino would yell, Reborn was in a construction suit beside him. Reborn pushed down the explosives trigger and boom; Dino's screams could be heard from a mile away._

 _ **Another time** ; __a bear attacked him, Dino was scared as usual so he kept swinging his whip in front of him. The bear just sweat dropped in confusion, Reborn was wearing camouflage and was watching from afar._

'I have to go through that too?'

"Then when Ron and Mione came by, things got a whole lot chaotic." Dino said, smiling at his two mages.

 _A slightly older Dino sweated bullets as he stared hard at the chess pieces in front of him while Ron waited for his next move. The blonde's not worried about losing the game, he's more worried of the consequences of making the wrong move as he glanced at Reborn who had Leon in his signature gun form pointed at him. The wall beside him already had multiple bullet holes._

 _ **Another time** ; Reborn appeared, holding onto a flask filled with a strange liquid. Behind him is a worried Hermione who already had her wand out. Dino, not noticing the danger, tentatively drank the potion before he breathed out fire. The witch was there with an 'Aguamenti' ready._

'Seriously?' Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"Thanks to them though, I'm now a boss in charge of 5,000 families." Dino said smiling at him. "The truth is, I wanted to learn a lot more from Reborn, but he said he had to go to you, so I saw him off."

"Um… I have no interest in becoming a mafia boss whatsoever." Tsuna explained. "I don't mind if you take Reborn back with you."

Dino glared at him again, causing him to flinch, "Just like Reborn says. You're exactly like I used to be."

Tsuna looked up, "Huh?"

"I had no interest in taking the seat of the boss. There's no good guys in the mafia, after all." he explained. "Reborn is definitely great. You'll probably become a great boss. But if you say you'll never do it…" Dino reached into his jacket, Felicia tensed, hand ready to summon her wand as Dino whipped out the thing that he's holding. She blinked in surprise while her two friends chuckled.

"I'll bite!" Dino grinned as he held out a small snapping turtle.

"A-A turtle?" Tsuna and Felicia said.

"That's rude, Boss." the guy in the glasses scolded Dino as he laughed.

"His name is Enzo. When I asked Reborn for Leon, he gave me this guy instead." Dino explained.

"Leon is my partner, after all." Reborn said.

"And you can't separate bonded partners." Hermione said, her eyes twinkled.

"Hah..." Tsuna breathed out. Then the door burst open to reveal I-pin running away from Lambo who is holding two grenades but he tripped making him drop the grenades, but not before accidentally pulling the pins. The grenades flew above everyone and went out the window.

"Stupid!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"This is bad. Dino's subordinates are waiting outside." Reborn said but was still smiling as usual.

Dino got up and jumped out the window while pulling out his whip. "You guys! Get down!" he yelled at his subordinates who looked up. He caught the grenades with the whips and threw them high in the sky. Ron and Hermione were already at the window; the redhead casts a Silencing ward around the area so no one would hear the explosion while Hermione levitated Dino safely to the ground while creating a barrier around them so the explosion wouldn't get them.

"The boss did it again." one guy said.

"He puts us on edge at least once a day." another said.

"Come on, that's not true." Dino said as he stood up, he had a little worn out but smiling look on him.

"Just admit it, Dino. We all know it's true." Ron shouted.

"He's so cool!" Tsuna said in amazement.

"Do you understand? A boss is someone who puts his life on the line for his subordinates." Reborn tried changing the almost disaster into a learning lesson. "While the mage protects the family from danger."

"Don't just try to connect everything together!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn.

"Dino, you're staying here tonight." Reborn said, ignoring Tsuna. "I've already gotten permission from Maman."

"I don't mind, but what about these guys?" Dino yelled up.

"Your subordinates can return" Reborn replied.

"I'll feel at ease if you're with Reborn-san." one guy said, "I'll feel a lot better." another added on.

"Geez, you guys." Dino sighed at them joking around, "Okay then, I might as well start lecturing the Vongola Tenth."

"Then we mages will have our own little discussion." Ron said as he dragged Felicia and Hermione out. "You don't mind if we stay over at your house, right Feli?"

The raven-haired nodded. "Ah wait a minute!" Tsuna tried calling to them but they disappeared as they went out the door. "Feli-chan and I were supposed to be studying together..."

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

" _Feli, have you resonated with Tsuna?_ " Ron asked as they stood on the roof of the Sawada residence. A few Notice-Me-Not charms worked their magic.

" _Resonated? No, I don't think so._ " Felicia asked.

Hermione and Ron shared a look before the brunette asked, " _Have you notice any strange behaviors from him lately?_ "

Felicia blinked before trying to remember, " _Other than the time he felt obliged to protect me from a punch when he knows I can take care of myself, nothing else. Although his actions just now was a first._ "

" _That means it's only starting to..._ " Ron said.

" _Even still, don't you think it's a bit too fast? Feli and Tsuna had only been together for almost half a year._ " Hermione said. " _It took us two years to fully resonate with Dino, a year to start it._ "

Let me explain,

Most mafia families are such power-hungry bastards that they think the more mages they have with them, the stronger they get. Which is why the mages created the Resonation. It's a skill every mage can do; by resonating with a person (Mostly the boss of a Family), the mage is forever bound to that person till death do they part. A perfect way to tell other Families that 'I'm taken.' But to achieve resonation, you need to trust each other and with the fact both sides has trust issues, it would normally take a year to start the resonation and a few years to complete it.

There are rarely a few that could lessen that time in both the starting and the completion.

Of course, when you're resonated even at the start, the person you're bonded to tends to get a bit territorial...

" _Which explains why Tsuna had acted that way..._ " Felicia said.

" _And that begs the question, why do you trust him?_ " Ron asked. " _For there to even have a resonation, you need to both trust each other. It's clearly that he trusts you and you trust him so why? Every one of us know you have some trust issues because of your... background. It took us what, three weeks, to even get you to talk to us since you were too busy hiding behind walls and such._ "

Felicia's face burned with embarrassment, " _C-Can you blame me? After being trapped in that hell-hole for eight years and suddenly thrust into the Wizarding World the next, can you blame me for being wary of my surroundings?_ "

" _So why him?_ "

" _...He treats me much more human than anyone else._ " She smiled as she looked up at the sky.

" _I see..._ " Hermione smiled before her face became grim. " _Even still, you need to be careful, Feli. Especially when you're..._ "

" _...I know, Mione. I know..._ "

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

Night time came and everyone, including Dino and his two mages and Felicia, sat down at the magically expanded dining table. Nana didn't notice as she was happy to cook for a large group of people.

"Everyone, eat up." Nana said.

"Thank you!" Dino said to her before digging into his food. "It's so good!"

"It is." Hermione said as she tried the grilled fish.

"Just as good as mom's cooking." Ron said.

Nana blushed as she waved away the compliments, "I'm so glad you liked it."

Tsuna on the other hand ate slowly. 'Our dining table has so many people all of a sudden...' Tsuna thought.

"Is there anything you want to ask me, cute younger pupil?" Dino asked. "I'll give you advice as senior pupil."

'I'm happy that Dino-san likes me, but I don't want to be part of the mafia.' Tsuna thought nervously before looking at Felicia, remembering what it meant.

"Oh, yeah. Does Tsuna have a family yet?" Dino asked.

"Right now there's only Felicia, Gokudera and Yamamoto." Reborn said. "The prospective ones are Hibari and Sasagawa Ryohei."

"Those are just friends and upperclassmen! Geez!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn.

"You're really pulling Hibari-san in then..." Felicia sighed.

"But why did you come here anyway, Reborn?" Tsuna asked. "It seems like it was working better with Dino-san than with me."

"The Vongola family is the center of our family alliances." Hermione explained.

"And what that means is that they're our top priority." Ron concluded.

"Eh, the Vongola family is that great?" Tsuna gasped. 'It's getting worse.'

"Oh my, Dino-kun, you've spilled so much." Nana said getting everyone's attention. It was true; Dino spilled his food all over the table at the spot where he sat. Even his two mages were clean of any spillage.

"Whoa, he's making a bigger mass than Lambo!" Tsuna said.

"If Dino doesn't have his subordinates by him, he's useless." Reborn added in. "He's the type of person that can't use his power unless it's for the family. Without his subordinates, his reflexes decreases greatly too."

"Even with us two, his reflexes only increased a bit." Hermione said, not at all fazed by this.

"At least he's better than before. When we first met, he literally tripped up the stairs and rolled back down to the outside and into a pond." Ron said. The blonde blushed in embarrassment.

"What is that? Is that like the ultimate boss predisposition?" Felicia wondered.

"Again with that, Reborn. You believe me, right Tsuna? I usually eat with a fork and knife, so I just can't use chopsticks well." Dino tried to reason but the two teens turned to his mages who were eating with chopsticks just as well as any bred-and-born Japanese. Seeing this, he glared at them who pretended not to notice as they continued to eat in peace.

"Lambo-san ate it all!" Lambo said proudly.

"Lambo-kun, do you want to take a bath too?" Nana asked.

"Lambo-san will take one!" Lambo yelled as he ran off his chair.

"Ah, the tub isn't filled yet." Nana tried warning Lambo.

A few minutes later, they heard his scream which caused everyone except Reborn to panic.

"Lambo!" Tsuna yelled worriedly.

"What is it?" Dino got up but as he was about to run, he tripped over his own foot and face-planted on the ground.

"D-Dino-san, are you all right?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Ow ow… I tripped over my foot" Dino said.

"Same as usual." Reborn, Hermione and Ron said in unison.

"Seriously?!" Tsuna and Felicia yelled.

"What about Lambo?" Tsuna remembered the screaming cow; they all then ran into the bathroom. "Lambo! What is it?" Tsuna asked as he opened the door to find him sitting in the tub with tears in his eyes. "Lambo, don't get in the bath your clothes on."

"Tsuna!" Felicia shouted, just as something below Lambo rose up from the tub to reveal a giant turtle.

"Hiee! A turtle?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Ugh, when did Enzo get away?" Dino said nervously.

"That's the turtle from before?" Tsuna asked.

"Enzo is a special sponge-type turtle that grows when he takes in water." Reborn explained calmly. "At it's biggest, it could eat a whole house." As Reborn said this, it already began to eat the tub.

"Leave to I-pin." I-pin said as she threw her Gyoza fist at Enzo. But it had no effect leaving Tsuna and I-pin confused.

"Turtles can hold their breath for a long time, after all." Reborn explained.

"Stay back. If I can't take care of my own pet, it's a disgrace onto the Cavallone family!" Dino said proudly. Ron and Hermione had already pulled both Tsuna and Felicia away from him, leaving the two confused. "Calm down, Enzo!" Dino yelled as he pulled out his whip and swung it backwards.

...Only to hit himself with it.

"Ah, Dino-san!" Tsuna yelled. "Are you alright?"

"Now you understand that Dino is practically useless without his subordinates." Reborn said, amused at his ex-student's pain.

"I can't believe that Dino-san would be like that…" Tsuna muttered as Hermione eased the pain on the blonde. Enzo began walking out the broken tub. "Ah, it's coming this way."

"It can't be helped. It's Leon's turn now." Reborn said as Leon jumped on Tsuna's face before transforming into the face of one of Dino's subordinates.

"Romario, I thought you left." Dino said, looking at him. Felicia only looked at him, thinking how oblivious he is. "Idiot! Get down and leave this to me!"

He swung his whip skillfully and wrapped it around Enzo's legs. Pulled it and Enzo fell over, right on his back.

"That was fast..." Felicia couldn't helped but be in awe.

"Dino-san really is cool." Tsuna said smiling at him brightly.

They then took Enzo up to Tsuna's room and dried him with a blow dryer. "Sorry, Enzo." Dino said as the turtle reduced in size. Tsuna sighed, happy his house wasn't destroyed.

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

It was after Dino had tested Tsuna's two family members, Yamamoto and Gokudera, and the utter destruction of the Yakuza, Momokyokai. Tsuna and his two friends were walking back, Felicia wasn't with them since she went somewhere with Hermione throughout the whole thing. They were then approached by Ron who waved to them in greeting.

"Yo, sorry about Dino. He wanted to test if you guys are worthy enough to protect Tsuna." Ron said with a smile.

Gokudera scoffed, "Of course I am! I'm the Tenth's right hand man!"

He chuckled, "You don't mind if I borrow Tsuna for a bit? I have a few questions I need to ask him." Gokudera was reluctant but after being coaxed by Tsuna, both he and Yamamoto walked ahead. "Now then..."

Tsuna blinked at the taller redhead before flinching when he saw the seriousness in his blue eyes. No longer the friendly, approachable redhead but someone who meant business.

"I want to ask you something, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Said boy gulped. "Is it true that you refused to be part of the mafia?"

'Huh?' Tsuna blinked before nodding, "It is. I mean, I'm just an ordinary student. To suddenly been told that I'm the future mafia boss is a bit too much. And since the mafia means a lot of fighting and I hate violence."

Ron watched him before sighing, "If that's the case, then you won't mind me bringing Felicia back to the Cavallone?" Tsuna's eyes widened. "If you're not going to be a mafia boss and just want to be an ordinary school boy, then there's no reason for her to stay bonded with you."

"B-Bonded?"

"It's something we mages can do. By bonding, or resonating, with that person, we are forever bound together till either one of us dies." Tsuna paled at that. "You can also say it's a way for that person to keep a leash on us so we don't wander off or worry about any mafia family trying to snatch us up."

"B-But that's-"

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. For one, you need to have trust in each other to begin resonating. And that's something I don't understand. It took me and Hermione three weeks for us to get her to talk to us, and a few more for her to open up. So when I heard she made friends with someone she had just met, it's natural for me to be curious to see which bloke managed to do that." He then grimaced. "Only to see it's some puny kid who can't even stand up to a freaking chihuahua."

Tsuna flinched, not questioning how he knew that.

"Seriously, I don't even know what she see in you." He then held out a hand. "Here's a deal; If you promise to sever your bond with Felicia, I'll convince Reborn and Dino to leave you alone." Seeing the confused expression, he continued, "It's easy to convince Reborn to abandon his duty to train you since he's also thinking you're a lost cause."

Tsuna stared at the ground in shame. "So what happens if I do sever the bond?"

"...She'll leave Namimori and never come back." Tsuna's head shot up. "You know how important mages are to the mafia, right? What would happen if they caught wind that she's here in Namimori? If you become a normal teen, Reborn has no reason to stay here. Why else you think there had been no signs or word about mafioso rampaging in town? Because they're afraid of him, the best freaking hitman in the world. And let's face it, without him, you'll be long dead by now."

"I... I..."

"So what's it going to be?" Ron held out his hand again. "Deal? Or no deal?"

Tsuna gritted his teeth as he stared at the hand before smacking it away. He had long made up his mind as he glared at the redhead with narrowed orange tinted eyes. "No deal."

"Oh?"

"The reason why I don't want to be a mafia is because it means turning Felicia into nothing but a tool to be used. And I don't want that. She's a living, breathing human being. She has emotions, feelings and a free will to do what she thinks is best. So I won't allow you to take her away out of her will. She likes it here and, best friend or not, you have no rights to take that away from her. And if I have to fight you for it, then so be it."

Ron scoffed, "You're challenging a wizard to a fight? What can you do, you can't even throw a simple punch."

"I maybe weak, and even if you break my bones, if it's for Feli-chan, I won't give up and fight you with my dying will!" Tsuna said as he took a stance.

Ron's eyes widened at the declaration before bursting out in laughter, earning a confused stare. It took a while for the redhead to calm down, "OK, I think that's enough for me."

"...Huh?" Tsuna said, the determined look fading away.

"Sorry about all the harsh things I said about you." Ron said as he wiped a tear away. "I just wanted to test you if you're worthy of Feli. And I have what I wanted."

"Um... I'm not following..."

Ron then put his hands in his pants pocket. "As I said, Feli has trust issues because of his past so it's hard for to bond with people. But when Reborn sent a message to Dino just last week, I was surprised to hear Feli having friends here even though it has been only half a year since she first arrived in town. And after gathering much information about you, Tsuna, I wanted to know why is she so attached to you? Why did she trusted you so much? And I found my answer."

He tousled the shorter boy's hair affectionately that reminds Tsuna of Felicia, that could be where the Brit got her habit, "You're a kind and honest soul, Tsuna. Not many people have that, so make sure you keep it. And..." A forlorn look appeared on the redhead's face. "Take care of Feli for me, alright? She's like a little sister to me."

Tsuna smiled and nodded.

"But you sure you won't be a mafia boss? You'll make a great one."

"Ron-san!"

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

"There you are!" Felicia said once she saw the two boys. "Where were you?!"

She was waiting in front of the house with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dino and Hermione. After the two boys had told her that Ron wanted to talk to Tsuna, she felt dread pooling in her stomach. She loved Ron as a big brother she never had but he can be so protective of her. No doubt he's talking to Tsuna about her well-being.

"Come on, Feli. We were having some guy talk." Ron said as he put an arm around the shorter boy.

The glare she was giving said she didn't believed him, not one bit. "Well, it's getting late. Do you want to stay over for dinner again? I can ask Nana-san to bring out fork and knife for Dino-san."

"That'll be great." Ron said.

"Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun too. Since you rescued Tsuna today and it is getting late."

"Really, Hime?"

"Lucky!"

"Is it alright, Tsuna?" She turned to the brunette who nodded.

"Un, but I want to talk to Dino-san for a bit." They nodded and proceeded inside.

All was quiet outside with the two before Dino broke it, "So Ron gave you the talk?"

"Huh?"

Dino grinned, "His brother, the one contracted to my late dad, gave me one too when Ron and Hermione became my mages. Let it be known that the Weasley house is very scary when concerning their own. I remembered he threatened to feed me to the dragons if I do anything to hurt them."

"Dragons?!"

"The Wizarding World is a very mysterious place, Tsuna. So you'll have to expect the unexpected." Dino warned.

"...So why did Dino-san became a mafia boss?" Tsuna asked.

"Because I care for my family. I thought that, if I could, I should protect them." The blonde answered as he leaned against the gate.

"Even though it means using Ron-san and Mione-san as tools?"

Dino laughed, "So that's what it was about? We're definitely alike." Tsuna blinked. "When I was kid, I was actually estatic to become the next boss because I'll have my own mages but as I grew older, I learned the harsh life they'll suffer so I began refusing to take up the mantle. Once my dad passed away, I had no choice but to step up as boss after Reborn trained me. That was when I asked them."

 _"Ronald. Hermione." Dino called his two mages._

 _"Rare for you to call us by our names, Dino." Ron said as they apparated to him. "What's up?"_

 _"...I'm about to take over Cavallone as the Tenth Generation Boss. That also means the start of your servitude." The two mages turned to each other, not knowing what this is about. "If possible, I didn't want to drag you two in as tools for the family but... in order for me to protect it, I need your help." His brown eyes narrowed in determination. "So will you help me?"_

 _"...It goes without saying." Ron said as he ruffled his red hair._

 _"We wouldn't have agreed to be here if we weren't prepared." Hermione smiled._

"I was lucky to have them as comrades." Dino said before turning to him. "What about you?"

"...She's my most important and precious person..." Tsuna smiled. Dino smiled back before ruffling his hair as Felicia came out, telling them dinner's ready.

* * *

 _ **As the ending song starts, it shows Tsuna sitting on the grass looking at the sunset with wind blowing. Felicia by his left with reborn on her lap, both looking at the sunset as well.**_

 _ **Tsuna then closed his eyes as images of his friends appeared starting with Gokudera and ending with Kyoko.**_

 ** _As he opened his eyes, Felicia turned to him with a smile. Tsuna then turned to her with his smile. The both of them watched as Reborn hopped onto the Brit's shoulder before looking back to the sunset._**

 ** _The next scene shows the teens standing up just as the screen panned to oversee Namimori and the evening sky, signifying the end of the song._**

* * *

 **Whoo~ Finally Ron and Hermione has made their appearance! And my god, this is the sappiest chapter I have ever wrote... I was halfway through it when I realized how sappy it is but I'm like 'Fuck it! I'm already halfway done and I'm not stopping!'**

 **So I figured I should have the Weasley be allied to the Cavallone since they're both surrogates to their respective heroes. Dino is Tsuna's Surrogate brother while the Weasley are the surrogate family to Harry before Sirius and Remus.**

 **Next chapter will have another HP cast joining Shamal. I bet you guys will be surprised by this choice.**

 **Until next time~**


	9. Chapter 9

***Sweat drops* Okay, I know I had not been updating Mafia and Magic for a long time already but it's because I had trouble trying to incorporate another HP character here and it's been a long time since I've watched the movies so I had forgotten how he talks and act even though I said that this story has no relation to the original HP franchise, I just want to make sure their character is as close as possible but after a while, I just said 'Fuck it! Since this is an AU, I can do whatever the hell I want!'**

 **From the title, you can tell who will be partnered with Shamal.**

* * *

 ** _As the opening song starts, the title appears on screen before changing to show Tsuna with a clear blue sky background. He starts walking before stopping when Felicia appeared in front of him with Reborn in her arms._**

 ** _She smiled while Reborn looked up to him as his partner, Leon, shifted into a gun._**

 ** _Pulling the trigger and the flash of a Dying Will Bullet, the next scene shows Dying Will Tsuna doing amazing feats like jumping high into the sun and running in high speed before he returned to normal, the flames dissipating, smiling as Felicia appeared next to him._**

 ** _The next scene features Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa Ryohei and Hibari Kyoya showing off their Attacks/Weapons in full motion before showing the X-Gloves and Tsuna._**

 ** _The next sequence showcases I-pin doing kung-fu and Lambo throwing grenades around before being smacked into the 4th wall by Reborn._**

 ** _The next scene is Tsuna and Felicia with Reborn in her arms again, looking into the sunset before turning to find their friends and allies before shifting to a final group shot of TYL I-pin, Ryohei, Gokudera, Hibari, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Dino, and TYL Lambo in the backgrounds while Dying Will Tsuna and Felicia stayed behind Reborn in the middle._**

* * *

 **~CHAPTER 9: Doctor Shamal and The Half-Blood Prince~**

It was normal, cloudless day. The students of Namimori were having a Co-Ed gym class outside. The boys were playing soccer with the girls acting like a cheer-leading squad, cheering for the two popular boys, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. Excluding Felicia who was watching the match with Tsuna as they stayed by the sidelines, away from the cheering crowd.

Gokudera chuckled at his victory after kicking the ball into the goal, his teammates were impressed. A lot of his fan girls squealed at how cool Gokudera was and such.

"Now it's my turn." Yamamoto said as he was about to kick it into the opposing goal.

"Like I'd let you!" Gokudera yelled as he did a slide to get the ball from Yamamoto.

Tsuna sighed as he looked up to the sky. It's been two weeks since the visit from Cavallone's Tenth boss, and nothing major had happened other than Reborn's unorthodox methods of training them both. But lately, Reborn's training had lessened until the last time he had been exploded on was about two days ago. Granted he knew Reborn was planning something big but he actually like the feeling of not fearing for his life every time he had to take a step out of his bed.

Then he heard Felicia sigh. She had been sighing the whole day. 'Come to think of it, it was ever since she received that letter yesterday. Wonder who it was from?'

"What's wrong, Feli-chan?" Tsuna asked.

The Brit glanced at him for a sec before sighing again and was about to open her mouth when...

"Tenth! Pass!" Gokudera yelled as he kicked a ball straight towards Tsuna. Which he noticed a bit too late as the ball hit him in the face, making him tumble down in pain, "Tenth! Are you alright? Do you have any injuries?"

"Tsuna, you alright?" Felicia asked as the brunette sat up and groaned in pain.

"How dare they hit the Tenth. Who was the idiot that kicked the ball?" Gokudera yelled.

"It was you." Yamamoto stated simply, making Gokudera blush from embarrassment.

The Italian then turned to his 'boss', "Please be careful, Tenth."

"I'm fine, I was just looking the other way." He said. "You guys can go back to playing."

"If you say so, Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he and Gokudera went back to their game after making sure the brunette is fine.

Felicia stayed back as she smiled down at the brunette, "I swear you're a sort of magnet to any kind of balls, Tsuna."

"It's not my fault." Tsuna pouted. "This is why I don't play sports."

Felicia giggled and was about to reach a hand out to him when a sort of electric field sparked between them. It caused them such a fright that the Brit fell down onto her bum.

"What was that?" Tsuna asked as he tried to help the Brit but was mysteriously repelled as well. "What the-!"

" _That's so embarrassing! You've never kicked a soccer ball in your life!_ " A creepy voice said.

"Huh, did you say something, Feli-chan?" Tsuna asked her.

She shook her head as she stood up but didn't try to go near him, "No, I didn't."

Looking around them, they found the others were busy watching the soccer match. Tsuna blinked and opened his hand to see a fiery black skull on his palm.

"Wha-What the hell is this skull?" He yelled in fear and confusion.

" _That's so embarrassing! You thought the World Cup was a kind of cup noodles!_ "

Tsuna paled and blinked a couple times, "I-It talks!"

"T-This is..." Felicia paled.

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

A man with dark-brown hair and eyes wearing a doctor's coat flitted around the square, gushing at the numerous 'gorgeous' women around him with heart-shaped eyes while his companion sighed at his usual behavior, a small tick mark appearing on his head. They had just got down from the airport and were on their way to the hotel they had booked a couple of days before when his womanizer of a colleague decided that asking girls on a date is much more important than their initial task here.

"Hey there, long haired **senorita**." He greeted and winked at the confused woman. "You're such a beautiful person. Your eyes have taken away my heart. Do you want to get a drink with me?"

His dark-haired companion sighed again when a younger woman walked by him and, as expected, he chased after her instead.

"Hello there, mademoiselle." he said, getting in front of her. "Your lips are like peaches and cherries."

Another young woman walked by him a third time. "Hi there, young lady." He greeted her, seemingly appearing out from thin air.

"What do you want, old man?" The young woman, revealed to be Kurokawa Hana, asked rudely.

"Let's go on a date. I won't leave you bored." He stated simply and blew a kiss at her. Before she could say anything, a black-haired man grabbed the womanizer by the back of his coat collar and dragged him away. "Oi! What're you doing!"

"I should be asking you the same question." His companion retorted. "We're here on a request, not for you to flirt with every woman in a two-hundred meter radius."

"Can you blame me? Japanese women are more my type." The womanizer said, not at all fazed that his body is dragging on the ground. "Speaking of which, I wonder how does _she_ looks like. I bet she'll be like her mother~" The brunette man giggled as his mind went into uncharted areas. "Especially her chest-"

His fantasies was shattered when he was dropped like a sack of potatoes and felt a very dark aura emitting from his partner-in-crime who was already holding a bottle with a suspiciously green-colored liquid.

"...Finish that sentence, and I won't hesitate to give you extreme pain." Threatened the man, whose eyes sparked with hidden contempt and murder towards him.

He sweat-dropped since he knows his partner very well that he'll really carry out that threat. "...Yes sir."

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

"Eh?!" Tsuna yelled. It was after school-hours and the two teens were walking home from school. Felicia had just finished telling Tsuna what he had on him. She didn't tell him during their Co-Ed class since he didn't want him panicking but it was a good thing that was their last class for the day. They were standing a good arms' length distance from each other to prevent another repel. "Skull Disease?!"

"That's right..." Felicia nodded, her face still pale. "I've actually read about it when I was still under the guardianship of Reborn. But to see it with my own eyes..."

"Is it that bad?" Tsuna asked.

"You're going to die, Tsuna." They turned to find Reborn in a Grim Reaper outfit with a scythe, looking pale and creepy.

"Reborn/Reborn-san!" The two teens cried out as they ran to him.

"What do you mean 'I'm going to die.'?!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Quit joking around!"

"He's not joking, Tsuna." Felicia said. "Do you remember how many Dying Will Bullets you've taken to your brain?"

"The number?"

"It's ten." Reborn answered. "I've been told something horrible will happen if you take ten Dying Will Bullets to your brain."

"No way!"

"To think it's the Skull Disease. Too bad. You've had an unlucky life."

"Don't end my life so easily! Why didn't you talk to me about something as important as this? If I knew…" He began but then made a blank face, "This is no good. I'm leaving."

"If you knew, then what?" Reborn asked.

"I was just saying that if I knew, I would be depressed anyway."

"You're calmer than I expected." Reborn said

"Of course, who would believe something about a fatal illness?" He said as he turned back to Reborn. "If I wash it, it'll come off."

Felicia kept quiet, knowing it's not going to work but let the boy find out for himself as they walked to the park that was a short distance away. Reborn had changed back into his usual attire somewhere along the way and had perched himself on Felicia's shoulder as they stayed behind the brunette as he went to the nearby public fountain and began washing his hands.

Turning off the water, he pulled his hand up, only to see the skull is still there, "What the hell? It's not coming off!"

" _That's so embarrassing! You get motion sickness on swings._ "

Tsuna blinked at the voice that is muffled and lifted up his shirt to reveal another skull on his stomach. "There's more!"

" _That's so embarrassing! You're still afraid of the top of a slide!_ " it continued to mock.

"The Skull Disease is a disease where skulls appear on your body and tell embarrassing secrets until you finally die." Reborn explained while still smiling.

"That's why it's also called the 'Dying of shame' disease." Felicia added, already pitying the boy.

"There's no way that's true!" Tsuna then went back to the fountain and tried washing it off again.

" _That's so embarrassing! You skip school when there's a school-wide vaccination._ "

" _That's so embarrassing! When you were talking in your sleep, you bit your tongue._ "

"Shut up!" Tsuna yelled frustrated.

"You should know these secrets, Tsuna." Reborn said.

"That's true… So this is a real disease?"

"That's what I said. By the way, the Skull Disease will cause you to die two hours after it first appears." Reborn said at the last minute. "So for you, it's around sunset."

"What! No! I don't want to die!" He began to cry. "And to listen to all my embarrassing moments…"

"Don't worry; they'll keep talking after you die." Reborn said, making his student feels worse.

'So in memory of me, they'll all laugh at my Funeral!' He thought, already imagining his family and friends crying then laughing when the skulls blabbed out his most embarrassing secrets. He then realized they might also blabbed out his secret crush on the Brit!

"Good for you, it'll be a funeral full of smiles." He thumbed up at Tsuna.

"That's not good! Save me, Reborn!"

"I can't do that." Reborn said simply.

"You've got to be kidding! This is horrible! This is a horrible life!"

Felicia frowned. She wanted to comfort the boy but couldn't even go near him without evoking another of that strange barrier field. Reborn took note of this and looked up at his young charge.

"What's wrong, Feli?"

The Brit didn't answer but reach out a hand to the crying brunette. Just like before, her hand was repelled. Reborn watched this with interest and a bit of dread.

"This is bad..." He muttered, all signs of humor gone from his face.

"What is, Reborn?" Tsuna asked once he stopped crying. "The fact that I'm going to die?"

"No, Baka-Tsuna. This is much more serious." Reborn said as he hopped onto Felicia's left shoulder. "Looks like they'll have to come sooner than expected."

"Wait, what's going on?! Who's 'they'?"

"Acquaintances who are especially good with fatal illnesses and anything magic-related. They'll be able to cure you."

"Really?! Why didn't you say sooner?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"This is a test but we'll have to do this in another time. I'm more worried about Feli's well-being." Reborn said as Leon turned into a cellphone. He dialed a number and hopped to the ground for some privacy.

Tsuna and Felicia stood by the sides, wondering who is he calling. "Do you know what he was talking about, Feli-chan?"

The Brit shook her head. Though she had an inkling who he's calling, and she's not liking it one bit.

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

"Tadaima." "Ojamashimasu." Both teens greeted out as they entered Tsuna's house. As they were about to take off their shoes, a loud noise came from upstairs. They looked up to see a man rolling down the stairs with poison cooking on his face.

"Wait! What? Who's the guy that's become a victim of Poison Cooking?" Tsuna yelled out worriedly.

"That's doctor Shamal. He's the doctor I called over from Italy." Reborn explained.

Bianchi walked down the stairs tiredly while glaring at her victim, "It's been a long time since I've done something good for this world."

'I would agree but we need him to fix Tsuna.' Felicia sweat-dropped.

"Feisty as usual." the doctor muffled through the cake before peeling it off with the paper that was in between his face and the cake. "That was close."

"He's alive." Tsuna exclaimed in relief.

Felicia sighed as they watched Shamal try to pounce on Bianchi who retaliated by kicking him and throwing Poison Cooking. All the while, she was wondering where _he_ had went off to since he's the only one who can stop the doctor.

"As you can see, he loves women" Reborn said.

"This old guy can cure fatal illnesses?" Tsuna asked in disbelief. "Is he even a doctor at all?"

"Yep, I've been under his care before" Reborn said, looking up at him.

"Really?! It wasn't a fatal illness, was it?" Tsuna asked.

"Shamal was the one who brought me out of my mother." Reborn said.

"Your birth?!" Tsuna and Felicia yelled in shock with a mental image of Shamal holding a newly-birth Reborn.

"Shamal, this is Tsuna. He's sick with the Skull Disease." Reborn called over to the doctor. Shamal peeled himself of the wall again and looked over at the teens.

"Oh, right. That's why you called me out." Shamal began to walk over to them. Tsuna stood up and looked over at the doctor, who rubbed the back of his neck apologetically, while Felicia stood beside him.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm easily distracted." he smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you." Tsuna greeted.

Shamal then looked over to Felicia who raised a brow at him. After that, his perverted personality kicked in once more. "Feli-chwan~ It's been so long since I last seen you~ You were such a cute **bambina** back then~"

Felicia tensed when the older man hugged her and rubbed his cheek against hers, "I-It's nice to see you too, Shamal-san."

"Aw, you used to call me 'Uncle Shamal' when you were younger." The doctor gushed.

Felicia blushed in embarrassment while forcing the urge to hex the man. "T-That was a long time ago..."

"And you even said "When I grow up, I want to be Uncle Shamal's bride~" Kyaa! So adorable." The doctor picturing a young Felicia saying that with the most adorable voice.

"I'm 100% sure I never said that." She deadpanned. Of course the doctor isn't listening anymore. "Shamal-san, please help Tsuna."

"You should know of my policy, Feli-chan. I don't attend to men." Shamal said.

"Hah?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Reborn simply said.

"You forgot?!"

"There's nothing wrong with a women-only doctor." Shamal said as he turned around. Reborn huffed in exasperation, he knew convincing this womanizer of a doctor will be tough so he had to do the alternative.

"Shamal." He called the man who turned to him. "This is serious."

"Oh? How so?"

Reborn turned to Felicia and Tsuna. "Feli, try and touch Tsuna."

Felicia blinked but nodded and raised a hand. Tsuna gulped, bracing himself as her hand came nearer to his shoulder until...

*ZAP*

The same electric force field intercepted their touch and repelled her hand. The Brit stumbled but regained her balance while Tsuna fell to the floor. Reborn turned to the doctor who looked shocked.

"That's why I called the both of you to come sooner than planned."

"...I see." Shamal ruffled his hair. "Alright, I'll cure him."

"Really?!" Tsuna almost cried in joy.

"Yeah, but I'll have to wait for my partner since he can undo whatever is causing the repel on the both of you."

"Couldn't you cure me now?"

"I would but..." Shamal then took out a syringe from his coat inside pocket and walked towards Tsuna. He only took a couple of steps when Felicia stood in front of him and growled fiercely at him like a feline mother trying to protect her child.

Tsuna blinked in confusion while Reborn tilted his fedora down. Shamal placed the syringe back into his coat, raised his hands in surrender and walked back a few steps. Felicia stopped growling but didn't step away from Tsuna. Reborn could feel that sense of Déjà Vu with the time when Dino first came to visit except now the roles are reversed.

"As you can see, I can cure you but your mage wouldn't let me get close to you." Shamal said.

"W-Why?" Tsuna asked.

"Sorry, Tsuna. I don't know what came over me." Felicia apologized as she snapped out of whatever trance she was in. "When I saw that syringe getting so close to you, my body just moves on its own."

"That's because of the bond between the both of you." Reborn explained. "That force field that kept repelling the both of you is the sign that tells you that the bond is unstable."

"Wait, what do you mean unstable?" Tsuna asked.

"It means it's on the verge of collapsing. It only happens when one of you is about to die. Because of the Skull Disease, Tsuna will die when the sun sets and that causes the instability of the bond. And that also causes Felicia to be very protective of Tsuna." Reborn then turned to Tsuna. "I've told you before that mages are very loyal to those who they have bonded with so they'll do anything to keep them alive, even if it means trading their life away."

Felicia's eyes widened at that. She didn't know about that part of the contract for the bonding since most of the teachers only lectured them about the basic parts of the bonding sequence.

"Does that mean Feli-chan will die?" Tsuna whispered as he turned to the shocked mage who was looking down at the ground with closed eyes.

"If it means to keep you alive, then yes. Mages can give their own life-force to their bonded person, especially when this happens. Their protective instinct will also make sure that happens until they die. She'll also stop anyone from approaching you, which is why Shamal cannot cure you now."

"Isn't there a way for her to stop?"

"The only way for Felicia to calm down is by skin contact so she can be assured you're safe," Tsuna lightly blushed at that. "But the force field repels all contact from between the both of you. That's why we need Severus here fast since he's the only one who knows how to deal with your unstable bond."

"So where is he?"

"Right here." Came a voice. With a 'crack', a man suddenly appeared beside Shamal. Tsuna jumped at the sight of the man appearing out of thin air. Sure, he was used to Felicia conjuring items from thin air but not a person.

" _It's been a while, Felicia._ " The man greeted.

" _Hello, Uncle Severus._ " Said girl greeted back with a smile.

'Uncle?! This is Feli-chan's uncle?! He's so... dark.' Tsuna thought as he watched the man in all black smiled softly at his niece.

" _How has your training been?_ "

" _Very well. Though Reborn has taken up a few of your...Teaching methods. What about you? How does being the new teacher in school feel?_ "

" _Fine, if you ignore the many dunderheads that don't know the differences between a horned slug and a horned toad._ "

Felicia laughed nervously, " _I'm sure they'll get the hang of it._ " 'I hope... Or they'll know why Uncle Severus is called the 'Black Devil'.'

"Ciaossu, Severus." Reborn greeted. "I presumed you know the situation?"

"Yes, of course. If it has to do with my niece, why wouldn't I not know?" The man then took out a list. "I managed to find the potion that would temporarily dissipate the repel but I need these ingredients to make it." He then turned to Tsuna who flinched. "I'll leave it to you, Young Vongola."

"W-Wait, me?!" Tsuna exclaimed as he took the list. He sweat-dropped at the many detailed instructions on the list. "I don't even know half of what these ingredients are."

"Don't worry, most of them are easily obtainable. It's just a matter of where to find some of them." Severus said. "Now off with you. we're running out of time, boy."

"Uh, right!" Tsuna said as he pocketed the list. "I'll bring the ingredients back to you, I promise!"

With that, Tsuna rushed out of the house, determination coursing through his veins. 'Wait for me, Feli-chan. I'm not going to let you die!'

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

Tsuna was now running in the middle of the street. Reborn had Severus and Shamal sedate the young witch so she wouldn't follow after him since she'll growl at every person that come in a ten foot radius of him. Friend or not.

He had managed to get four of the ingredients, one by pure luck. "To think that they actually sell frog brains... But Severus-san is right, most of the ingredients are quite easy to get if you get pass all of the hard words. Now for the last three... Eh?" He stopped running when he saw the last three ingredients on the list. "Cockroach, Rose Thorn and... Asphodel?"

He understand the cockroach (And he doesn't want to know what the older wizard wants to do to them) and the rose thorn but... what the heck is an asphodel?!

While he was busy with the list, he bumped into someone else and fell back from the pain. The person groaned in pain as well.

"Where the hell are you looking?" The person, who turned out to be Gokudera, snapped not looking at who it was. "Ah, Tenth! Are you okay, Tenth?" Gokudera asked, changing his tone to worry.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said, noticing his faithful 'right hand man'.

A few minutes later, we see the two boys by a dumpster to catch roaches for the list. The brunette had caught the Italian bomber up on the situation and said teen was very happy to help, after crying his eyes out shouting how

"Shamal? That perverted old man?" Gokudera asked for assurance as he dusted himself off after catching a few roaches.

"You know him?" Tsuna asked as he dropped the roaches, albeit with shaky fingers, into a paper bag he had brought along.

"Yes, he's been to my house before." Gokudera explained.

"Really?" Tsuna then noticed that both Shamal and Gokudera has the same exact hairstyle but refrained from asking.

"But to think Severus-san partnered up with him..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Severus-san is a very well-known wizard in both the mafia and the Wizarding World since he's very merciless to his enemies. And for his potions, no one can make potions like him." Gokudera said. "Last I heard of him is that he was allied to a mafia family so I was surprised to hear that he's with the old man."

Tsuna processed the information into his brain. So Severus was in the mafia as well, and is quite infamous from the looks of it. But why would he be partnered to a doctor when he's already allied to the mafia?

" _That's so embarrassing! You've worn your underwear the wrong way around and peed in your pants._ "

Tsuna and Gokudera froze with the taller male looking at him in shock before looking away, "I heard nothing."

'He definitely heard.' Tsuna thought.

During all of that, Severus stood on a nearby roof, watching the two boys run off to find the next ingredient. He had been following the young brunette after he sedated his niece.

 _"Are you testing him, Severus?" Shamal asked as said man placed the girl on the bed._

 _"Testing him? I'm simply letting him run an errand to gather some materials that I have run out off." Severus simply replied._

 _"Yeah right. I've known you long enough that you don't run out, Severus. There were times I had to wonder if you have an unlimited supply of those stuff."_

 _"...Don't be ridiculous, Shamal. Humans are known to waste whatever resources they have, given or otherwise. Then they'll throw away those that cannot give..."_

 _Shamal frowned at his partner's words._

 _"Then why not follow Tsuna?" Reborn spoke up from his place on Tsuna's desk. "I'm sure he'll change your mind."_

 _Severus remained quiet, so quiet that Shamal thought he'll refuse when the mage sighed and walked towards the window, "Where are you going?"_

 _"To make sure the boy is doing his job." With that, he apparated away, ignoring the knowing smirks on both their faces._

He wasn't sure why he decided to go with Reborn's suggestion. He could have refuse and waited until sunset where he'll forcibly break their bond to prevent Felicia from sending her life-force to Tsuna and have Shamal cure the boy. Then he'll obliviate the two and all those who had met Felicia and take her away from here.

It's as simple as that; His niece won't have to know the more dangerous aspects of the mafia world and she won't have to always give up her life over someone as insignificant as this one boy.

Yet... here he is, watching as the young brunette climbed over a fence with the help of his taller friend and into a rose garden belonging to a very rich person. They approached the rose bushes and Tsuna plucked one rose at a time while Gokudera watched over their surroundings. Security was lax and the owners were mysteriously called away into a meeting so they have enough time to pick as much as possible.

He watched as the young boy flinched whenever he touched a thorn but ignored the pain, in favor of getting the roses.

His arms are already covered in scratches, courtesy of the cats clawing at him when he went to get their hairs, his uniform covered in dried mud after falling how many times in the woods before coming across the dandelion fields, his body already bruising and aching after being almost stampeded on by the crowd for the time-limited butterscotch.

Other than the constant shrieking when gathering the roaches, the boy had not once complained. Instead, he forged on with even more determination he had seen in few people. One of which was a late acquaintance of his.

He sighed and followed the boys as they went on to get the last ingredient on the list.

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

"What does an asphodel look like?" Tsuna asked himself as he searched the grassy field by the river. Both he and Gokudera decided to split up to search for the last ingredient. He had given the other ingredients to Shamal who said he'll pass it to Severus. By then, it's already in the afternoon. Tsuna took the riverside since there grew a whole variety of flowers so they thought of finding one there. Problem is, there are so many varieties, it's hard to choose which is the real asphodel.

"Anyone of these could be it." He said as he picked up a couple of flowers before looking up at the sun to see it starting to set. "I better hurry."

"Tsuna!" A voice called to him. He looked up to see the Brit. "There you are! What are you doing over there?"

"Ah Feli-chan! I'm trying to find an asphodel! It's the last thing on the list but I don't even know what it looks like."

"Oh Tsuna..." Felicia frowned. "You won't be able to find one here."

"Then where can I find one?" Tsuna asked.

"...It's known to grow in Hogswart, a magical school located in Scotland."

"S-Scotland?! There's no way I can make it there in time! Even with the Dying Will Bullet."

Felicia smiled sadly at the panicking boy, "Tsuna, I know you did your best but I'll be fine."

"No, you're not! It's because of me that you'll end up dying for my sake! And I don't want that!" Tsuna shouted. "I'm going to search again. There's bound to be one somewhere!"

Felicia watched as the boy parted the grass and flowers to find that one flower before sighing and started searching herself, "I've seen the flower before so I know how it looks like. We'll search together."

Tsuna smiled and nodded.

Time passed as the two teens crawled on their hands, trying to search for the flora until afternoon turned to evening. The two teens were still searching until Felicia gave up and wiped her brow of sweat. She turned to Tsuna who kept searching despite the countless fruitless attempts of finding one.

Felicia frowned and walked towards him. She knelt in front of him, "It's alright, Tsuna." The boy stopped and stood up before following her to sit by the sidewalk, watching the sunset with the Brit while keeping a distance. "You know, I used to be afraid of dying. But now I'm not."

"Why not?" Tsuna asked. It's human common sense to be afraid of something you cannot comprehend so that's why people are afraid of dying.

"Well, to be honest, this won't be my first time dying." Felicia confessed. "It was three years ago, back when I started schooling in that magic school I told you about. A basilisk managed to get into the school without any of us noticing and news of students being petrified went around the student body."

"Basilisk?"

"It's a giant serpent about fifty feet long. It's known as the King of Snakes and can instantly kill a person if you look at it. But indirectly, you'll be petrified." Felicia explained. "Of course, that wasn't the case for me. The basilisk had chased me around the school hallways when I was getting back from a remedial class and had managed to corner me in a secluded corner of the school. The whole way, I had my eyes close so I had to rely on my hearing to dodge its strike."

Tsuna's eyes widened. He can't imagine a ten year old girl going up against a huge snake that could kill with a look.

"But in the end, it managed to land a hit on me. The basilisk is highly poisonous so you can imagine what happened when it bit me." Felicia bitterly chuckled. "I could still remember how my body shiver and shudder as the teachers got the basilisk under control and tried to get the poison out of my system. I don't know what happened then since I blacked out but I guess they did managed to get the antidote to me in time."

'Or else, you wouldn't be here... with me.' Tsuna finished the unspoken words.

"Since then, I've always treasure whatever happiness I have in life because you won't know when you'll have to go." Felicia said as she turned to him. "And ever since I've met you, Tsuna, I've never been happier. So if my last moments is with you, then I'm happy."

"Feli-chan."

 _"That's so embarrassing and also nice. You always feel happier when you're with your best friend."_

Tsuna blushed when the skull on his palm blurted that out but scratched his head nervously and smiled, "Mah, that's true..."

Felicia giggled as she has a tint of pink on her.

"Mind if I cut in this romantic moment?" They turned to see Severus standing there with Reborn and Shamal.

"Uncle/Severus-san?" The teens greeted as they stood up.

"I believe we still need to fix your dilemma." Severus said as he walked towards them

"B-But I didn't get the last ingredient." Tsuna stammered.

The man only raised a brow and produced out a small vial, "It turns out I have some spare asphodel so I was able to make it in time." Tsuna and Felicia cried out in relief. "Now the both of you, stand together. I need to sprinkle this potion over you for it to work."

He then popped open the cap and sprinkle the contents over them. It started to sparked like when they were touching but slowly faded away.

"The effects will only last for a minute so Felicia, touch him and let Shamal do the rest." Severus said. The girl nodded and grabbed Tsuna's hand, this time with no repel, and nodded to Shamal.

"But Doctor Shamal doesn't seem to have any instruments or medicines with him." Tsuna said. "How is he going to cure me?"

"I have the instruments and medicine right here." Shamal said as he took out a small gray box that has small white and blue capsules. "I'm naturally able to take in bacteria and viruses in easily. Right now, I have six-hundred-and-sixty-six illnesses."

Tsuna seemed shocked by this, "Then how are you fine?"

"That's because, by having diseases with two opposite symptoms, they cancel each other out."

"For example, if you're sick and it makes your body feel hot, have a sickness that makes you feel cold to cancel each other." Felicia explained.

"You're kidding." 'Is it really that easy?!'

"By the way, the illness that cancels out the Skull Disease is the Angel Disease." He then took out one capsule and flipped it into the air. It opened and reveal a small mosquito with a trident proboscis. "Go! Trident Mosquito!"

"A mosquito?"

"Shamal is usually a doctor, but he is also a hitman called "Trident Shamal". He uses six-hundred-and-sixty-six mosquitoes that each have a fatal illness-causing bacterium to make his enemies become ill." Reborn said.

"That's so scary!" 'Is that why Severus-san traveled with Shamal?'

"Do it, Angel Mosquito."

The mosquito then flew onto Tsuna outstretched arm and injected the bacterium before flying away. Seconds later, the skulls decorating his body disappeared.

"Your illness is cured."

"Thank you, Doctor Shamal." Tsuna thanked.

"That's great, Tsuna." Felicia said.

"Un!" Tsuna nodded before he noticed their holding hands. "Ah that's right. Since I'm not going to die, that force field should be gone, right?"

"Actually the effect had worn off seconds ago." Severus said. "So since you two are not getting repelled, that means neither of you are in danger anymore."

"Yatta!" The two teens cheered.

The adults and Reborn watched as the two cheered before the hitman tutor tilted his fedora down as he thought back of his conversation with Shamal.

 _"So how long have they been bonded?" Shamal asked after Severus apparated away._

 _"About three months."_

 _"Wait what?!" The doctor exclaimed. "But with the way Feli-chan had been acting and the fact that their bond can be unstable, it should be a minimum of a year or so!"_

 _"Which actually speaks volume on how much those two trusts each other." Reborn frowned. "Which is bad since I heard that_ he _had broken out."_

 _"Seriously?!"_

 _"Yes, the road ahead's going to be tough for both Tsuna and Felicia."_

* * *

 _ **As the ending song starts, it shows Tsuna sitting on the grass looking at the sunset with wind blowing. Felicia by his left with reborn on her lap, both looking at the sunset as well.**_

 _ **Tsuna then closed his eyes as images of his friends appeared starting with Gokudera and ending with Kyoko.**_

 ** _As he opened his eyes, Felicia turned to him with a smile. Tsuna then turned to her with his smile. The both of them watched as Reborn hopped onto the Brit's shoulder before looking back to the sunset._**

 ** _The next scene shows the teens standing up just as the screen panned to oversee Namimori and the evening sky, signifying the end of the song._**

* * *

 **And thus, we have Severus's appearance. Again, I am so sorry for the late update.**

 **So I have changed the entirety of the original episode since I want to emphasize the importance of the bond between a mage and their bonded person. So this is what happened if that bonded person is so close to death, especially if the mage is also an Animagus. And yes, not all mages can become one.**

 **And I know I said there will be no Hogswart in this story but I can't help bringing a bit of the original Harry Potter into it. So expect to hear about the Houses as well.**

 **Speaking of Animagus, I have hinted what kind she'll be.**

 **Also I had been thinking about a new story starring the characters from this story. It's a fantasy AU so there's no connection between these two except for the characters.**

 **The synopsis of the story: Felicia is your typical normal girl who lives a very normal life with her parents when suddenly she was transported into the fantasy world of Rinato.** **She was then found and taken care of by the Archmage Luce (The Sky Arcobaleno, for those of you who don't know) who then told her of their world.**

 **Rinato is a magical world where everyone has a special skill called a 'Flame', a high-density energy refined from one's life-force. Though not everyone can use it as most of the population has a small, barely visible amount of it. There's a small number of those who can manifest it physically, and they are protected quite heavily from anyone who wants to use that power.**

 **Being The-Outsider-Who-Appeared and The-One-With-No-Flame, Felicia was stuck doing minor chores and labor in a school where our beloved Vongola Seven is studying.**

 **She'll soon realize that she does have a Flame, a powerful Flame that had once been lost through the ages of time and history. There's also the fact that dark forces are coming after her powers, she'll have to learn how to control it with the help of her newfound friends.**

 **...Summary sucks, I know but you get the gist of it.**

 **So if you haven't figure it out, she'll have a Flame, just not the Flame of Night. It's a made-up one that I've been wanting to use for a very long time but I'm not going to say it. Should I also mention that everyone has animal ears and tails?**

 **Speaking of the Flame, does anyone know about the properties of the Flame of Night? All I know is that it has a lot of destructive power, can overpower the other Flames and can warp the user.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So in response to a review: Yes, it is easier to knock her out, provided if you can. Even if she was knocked out, she can still get back on her feet to attack again. As Reborn says, a mage will do anything to keep their bonded person alive. Also for the second question, that is a different matter. The bonded person, if they think they're ready to pass on, will revoke the bonding because death is inevitable after all.**

 **The mage will only go through that if the bonded person does not want to die yet. It's like when you got shot and you're struggling to stay alive, that'll cause the mage to fly into that protective instinct. And since Tsuna had been crying his eyes out on not wanting to die, that cause the trigger for Felicia. As I said, this instinct is even stronger when one is an Animagus because it's the same feeling of protecting one's family or young.**

 **Of course, this also includes being the Mistress of Death. As I said in the first chapter, my concept of the Master of Death is that they cannot die through man-made ways. They have to die by their own volition, and since the bond actually cause the mage to instinctively give their life force to their bonded person, it still counts as that.**

 **Although Death can be a bit finicky at times...**

 **Also this is an original chapter so it's not a canon episode.**

* * *

 ** _As the opening song starts, the title appears on screen before changing to show Tsuna with a clear blue sky background. He starts walking before stopping when Felicia appeared in front of him with Reborn in her arms._**

 ** _She smiled while Reborn looked up to him as his partner, Leon, shifted into a gun._**

 ** _Pulling the trigger and the flash of a Dying Will Bullet, the next scene shows Dying Will Tsuna doing amazing feats like jumping high into the sun and running in high speed before he returned to normal, the flames dissipating, smiling as Felicia appeared next to him._**

 ** _The next scene features Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa Ryohei and Hibari Kyoya showing off their Attacks/Weapons in full motion before showing the X-Gloves and Tsuna._**

 ** _The next sequence showcases I-pin doing kung-fu and Lambo throwing grenades around before being smacked into the 4th wall by Reborn._**

 ** _The next scene is Tsuna and Felicia with Reborn in her arms again, looking into the sunset before turning to find their friends and allies before shifting to a final group shot of TYL I-pin, Ryohei, Gokudera, Hibari, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Dino, and TYL Lambo in the backgrounds while Dying Will Tsuna and Felicia stayed behind Reborn in the middle._**

* * *

 **~CHAPTER 10: He arrives! Felicia's Fiance?! ~**

It was a Sunday morning where we find our future Tenth boss hanging out with his guy friends, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato.

"Ah~ Such a great morning. Makes me feel like playing baseball!" Yamamoto said after stretching his arms skyward.

"You Baseball Nut, Tenth had personally invited you and all you care about is baseballs! I should blow you to kingdom come!" Gokudera shouted, reaching for his hidden dynamites in his pockets.

"Mah mah, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna calmed the bomber.

As they walked, they passed three middle-aged women who whispered, "I read in the newspaper there had been countless murders in Tokyo last week." "Oh yes, I read about that too." "It's scary to think that these people were murdered for no apparent motive."

"Ah, they're talking about the mysterious murder case. Dad told me that they died in a weird way." Yamamoto said.

"Like how?" Tsuna asked.

"The news report said that the victims were found dead in their house. Their bodies are free of any injuries and there's nothing wrong with their organs. They just simply... dropped dead."

"That sounds weird." Tsuna then turned to Gokudera. "You think it's the work of a mage?"

"Unlikely, since the Wizarding World has a law the ensures the safety of muggles. They're not allowed to harm any muggles who has no ties to the mafia or a mage."

"Hmm, still it sounds kind of like something magic could do. I could ask Feli-chan about it."

"It's too bad Felicia couldn't come with us." Yamamoto said with his hands behind his head.

Tsuna nodded sadly, also wishing the Brit could hang out with them, before turning to Gokudera who asked, "Is Hime busy with something?"

"I think so. Yesterday, I asked her and..." Tsuna trailed off as he remembered yesterday's event.

 _It was after school and the boys were discussing on what to do tomorrow when Tsuna noticed Felicia leaving the classroom._

 _"Feli-chan, are you free tomorrow?" The future boss asked his witch. "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun and I were thinking of going to watch a movie tomorrow."_

 _"Ah, sorry Tsuna but I can't. I got plans tomorrow." Was her reply._

"...I assumed she's going out with Kyoko-chan and the others so I didn't asked any further."

"I see. Hime has been hanging out with us so she needs some girl time as well." Gokudera nodded. Having an older sister gave him some experience in the opposite sex, even though he didn't use them as much with Haru.

"Haha, we might meet up with them. There'll be lucky." Yamamoto said.

"As if there'll happen, you Baseball-Freak!"

"Oh, isn't that Felicia?"

"Eh?" The Baseball Star pointed across the road to a young girl their age wearing a knee-length light-pink dress with a small cardigan over it, mid-calf boots and a small purse. Her raven locks neatly straightened and her cheeks slightly powdered with blush. The only indication it is her is her sparkling green eyes.

"Ah, it is her." Tsuna said. "But she seemed different for some reason."

"Yeah, looks a bit much just for a girls' outing." Gokudera added.

"Maybe she's waiting for her boyfriend?" the star guessed, which surprised the two. "I mean, Felicia is popular in school after all and she is a pretty girl so I'm not surprised."

"You idiot, as if Hime would date any mediocre guy! Hime needs someone of equal standing with her and someone to support her! He also needs the approval of her Family as well!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Tsuna tugged on his sleeve and whispered, "But isn't Feli-chan the only surviving member of her Family?"

The bomber deflated, forgetting that one tidbit, "Well, if not, he needs to prove to the whole Wizarding World that he's capable of standing with her."

"Oh, again with the game, huh Gokudera?"

"It's not a game, you Baseball-Freak!"

Tsuna just laughed at their antics before noticing Felicia turning and waving to someone with a bright smile. Following her gaze, he found someone unfamiliar to him. A slender young man with sleek white-blond hair, cold grey eyes, a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features walked towards her with a grace that befits a noble, despite his average fashion sense that still seem to make him even more gorgeous. Women around them swooned at his prince charming-like looks while some stared jealously at Felicia when he reached her.

'Maybe another of her friend like Ron-san and Mione-san.' Tsuna thought as he watched them talk. One would have thought the man as unapproachable due to his good looks and aura but seeing him cracked a warm smile at her seemed to rub him the wrong way.

"Ah!" Tsuna jumped when Gokudera shouted. "T-That's Draco Malfoy!"

"You know him, Gokudera-kun?"

"Of course, he's the sole heir to the High Ancient House of the Malfoy Family. They may not be as esteemed as the Potters but they're one of the wealthiest and most influential family in the whole Wizarding World."

You know that feeling he had before? It came back with reinforcements.

"But it surprised me that Hime is in good terms with him."

"Why's that?" Yamamoto asked, still thinking all of these as a game.

"Both the Potter Family and the Malfoy Family had some... bad history together. I don't know the details but it has something to do with a Potter Family member's son."

Tsuna could think of multiple reasons on what could have happened: Murder, Poison, Assasination, etc.

"It seems to me like they're on a date." Yamamoto inquired.

"Huh?!"

"I mean, Felicia had dressed herself quite nicely and they both seemed very happy. Oh, the guy's even had his arm around her waist."

With that said, both Tsuna and Gokudera turned so fast, it's a wonder they didn't have whiplash, to find the two walking away with the guy holding Felicia in a way a lover would.

"Eh?!"

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

Next moment, we find the three boys tailing behind the two who are window-shopping. Tsuna, bless his kind soul, wanted to stop following them but couldn't helped the bubbling jealousy in his chest as he watched how the two acted. He had been gathering his courage to tell her but had always backed out in the end so now she's taken already...

He shook his head, thinking they could be friends who had a sibling-like friendship. There's always that possibility; who cares if they had some bad blood? Yesterday's enemy is today's friend, as they say.

Just as he reassured himself of that possibility, he felt himself face-planting the ground.

"Ciaossu."

"Reborn-san! De, Tenth?!" Gokudera said after realizing his boss is on the ground.

"So what are you three up to?" Reborn asked as Tsuna got up.

"We're following Felicia and her secret date." Yamamoto replied. Gokudera gestured him to be quiet but it had already took effect as Reborn's expression became shadowed, Leon already in gun form.

"Oh? And who is the SOB who thinks he can go ahead and date Felicia?" Never let it be said that Reborn is like an overprotective father to the raven-haired witch.

The boys pointed to the poor unfortunate soul and Reborn turned to pull the trigger when he realized who her date is. "Ah, that explains a lot."

"What did, Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"A few days ago, Felicia received a letter via Owl from a friend and it had been troubling her for a while now." Tsuna then remembered the day when he contracted the Skull disease that Felicia had been sighing a lot. "Seeing them now, it made a lot of sense."

"What did the letter say?" Gokudera asked.

"It's about an arranged marriage." Reborn replied. "From what I can tell, they needed help setting an arrange marriage between two families. I wasn't sure why they need her help until now."

"Wait Reborn-san, you're not saying that they're planning on marrying her to that guy there?!" Gokudera exclaimed.

For the second time that day, Tsuna exclaimed, "Eh?!"

"Who knows." Reborn shrugged.

"That couldn't be. Feli-chan wouldn't..."

"Well, the Malfoy Family are very influential in the Wizarding World, despite not being a Noble House. But they're still an Ancient House." Gokudera said. "Which is kind of bad since the Malfoy Family is one of many who had retreated from the Mafia."

"That's right. They were once allied to the Pesca Famiglia but didn't like how they were treated since they were proud of their Mage heritage so they abandoned the Famiglia and retreated back to the shadows." Reborn inputted.

"The Pesca Famiglia was once an influential Family but after their mages abandoned them, they're barely struggling to hold their place in the Mafia world." Gokudera explained to Tsuna.

"So does that mean if this arranged marriage were to go through, they might convince Feli-chan to leave?!"

"That is, if Hime does want to go through with it. She is the heiress to the Noble Ancient House of Potter, after all. Her words carried more weight than the Malfoy. But this could also be a ploy to merge their families together due to their bad history."

The spying group turned to the couple who had stopped in front of a small stall than sold girl accessories and they flinched (minus Reborn) when Felicia picked out a pair of pretty earrings while her date paid for it, smiling as he did so. To anyone, they could be seen as a perfect couple.

Tsuna frowned as they watched the two walked their merry way, thinking just how perfect the two seemed to look; a handsome boyfriend for a beautiful girl. What's more he's a Wizard of high standing like her while he is plain-looking, Dame, and all-around average guy. There's no way he can compete.

"Tenth, let's tail them. We need to know if this guy is really right for Hime." Gokudera said.

Tsuna nodded; That's right, even if he doesn't stand a chance with her, he'll try to find the right one for her.

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

So goes the day as the group tailed the couple from shop to shop, place to place. It ranged from dresses to cafes to bookstores to flower shops, and even jewelry shops.

They bought a few items like a sundress, a bouquet of flowers and a couple of books. But the one that broke his heart a bit was the diamond ring they had bought in one of the jewelry shop. It was a simple band with a 1K diamond in a small yet elaborate ring box. Felicia was literally glowing with happiness as she chatted with her date, obviously ecstatic about their arranged marriage. Still, he can't helped but feel happy for her.

"Congratulations, Feli-chan." Tsuna whispered.

Gokudera sniffed as he blew into his handkerchief, "Hime seems so happy."

"Are you crying, Gokudera?" Yamamoto teased.

"Of course I am, you baseball freak! These are tears of joy!"

Yamamoto just laughed, "But still, I can't helped but feel something isn't right."

"Like what?"

"Don't know."

Gokudera faltered and was about to thrash the star idol when he noticed a shadow moving in a nearby alleyway. "Reborn-san."

"I know." Was his reply as Leon turned into its gun form. "Such arrogance."

"Wha-What's happening?" Tsuna asked.

"Tenth, there are enemies lurking nearby." Gokudera said as he readied his dynamites.

"Hiiiieee!"

His shriek caught the couple's attention as they turned to their direction, "Tsuna, and Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun. And Reborn-san? Why is everyone here?"

"Hime, enemies on the prowl!" As if on command, cloaked figures appeared from the ground, surrounding the two mages in a circle. "Hime!"

" _Traitorous bastard, you and your family have defiled our once proud heritage!_ " One cloaked figure shouted as they pointed wands at them. " _Why have you joined back to those ungrateful muggles after they have abandoned you?!_ "

The Wizard scoffed as he combed a hand through his hair, " _Like I'll tell you. Besides, traitorous? That's rich, coming from you louts. You killed thousand of innocents, muggles and mages alike, who have no ties to the mafia whatsoever!_ "

" _No ties or not, all muggles are the same. And those so-called 'mages' have thrown away their proud heritage for the mundane life of a mudblood!_ " They then pointed their wand to Felicia. " _While you, Felicia Potter, have thrown away that heritage into the life a mafioso! Don't you resent the mafia for what they had done to your family?! Isn't it their fault that turned the once high and mighty House of Potter into a churning disappointment?_ "

" _Don't you dare bring up my family like that, you insolent toad! And I chose this life!_ "

" _All the more to kill you! Just like how we killed your parents! This time, they won't be here to save you!_ "

That set Felicia off as she flung an 'Incendio' at them before flinging a 'Bombarda' at another. Draco is fending fine on his own as he cast 'Sectumsempra' one after the other.

"Whoa, they must have said something to set her off!" Yamamoto said. "There's too many for them to fight."

"Well, let's back them up then!" Gokudera said as he threw dynamite sticks on the ground, blowing a few mages up.

"Tsuna." Reborn called as he shot a Dying Will Bullet at him. Tsuna, who was already determined to help, fell back into the routine.

"REBORN! I'LL DEFEAT ALL OF THEM AND PROTECT FELI-CHAN WITH MY DYING WILL!"

The Dark Mages didn't know what hit them as DWM Tsuna came charging in like a rhino with fists flying. Ultimately, the fight didn't last long as most of the Dark Mages are groaning on the ground either unconscious or dead.

"That's the last of them." Felicia said as she walked over to Tsuna whose flame had died out. She was about to speak when she saw movement behind him. Her eyes widened when the Dark Mage flung a spell she was all too familiar with. "No!"

All Tsuna could remember was Felicia pushing him aside and getting hit by a green bolt before dropping to the floor like a marionette with its strings cut. He could faintly hear Yamamoto and Gokudera calling their names, and Reborn pulling the trigger and ending that sorry excuse of a mage as he shook Felicia's lifeless body.

'No, no, no! This couldn't be happening! This isn't real! She's not dead! She's not dead!' "Feli-chan!" He shouted, thinking she could hear him. But as he stared into those lifeless green eyes that used to shine like beautiful emeralds, he knew she couldn't.

"Shit! She was hit by the Avada Kedavra!" Draco cursed.

"Is there a way to reverse it?" Gokudera asked, not believing his Hime is dead.

Draco shook his head, "It's called a Forbidden curse for a reason. No magic on earth could reverse its effects. Once the victim has been hit, it's over for them."

"Is there really no way?" Reborn asked.

Draco pondered for a while before muttering, "Well, it hasn't been tested yet but... We'll just have to wait for a bit. If I'm not mistaken, she should be fine in about a minute or so."

Reborn nodded, knowing what he meant. Tsuna didn't know what they were talking about but he didn't care as he held the Brit's cold body closer to him.

And in exactly a minute, the girl let out a loud gasp and coughed as if she was jolted awake by a defibrillator. The next thing she knew, she was smothered by Tsuna and Gokudera.

Draco sighed in relief, happy that the curse is somewhat useful for a change. He smiled as he watched Felicia being smothered by her friends, especially her Sky.

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

It took a while for the clean-up crew to deposit the bodies and arrest the unconscious. Once that was all done, Felicia asked the boys on why they were there in the first place. Tsuna, looking extremely sheepish, told her everything.

"So that's pretty much the gist of it." Tsuna said. "I'm sorry we ruined your date."

"Wait, what date?"

"Eh? Aren't you and Draco-san on a date?"

"We're not dating. Heck, we're not even together."

"Eh?! B-But Reborn said-"

Felicia groaned, "I knew it. Reborn, did you not tell them?"

"I did. I told them what the letter said." The baby smirked.

"It said that the sender needed help with an arranged marriage between two families. And since Hime is from the Ancient House of Potter and Draco-san is from the Ancient House of Malfoy, we knew the marriage was for the both of you."

The mages stood silent as they processed what they were hearing before bursting into laughter. It took them a while to regain composure, even then their tone has some laughing mirth in them.

"You're mistaken. That arranged marriage isn't mine. It's for Draco and his would-be fiancee." This shocked the boys. "What the letter meant is that they wanted me to help Draco woo his fiancee. And since this guy only knows how to flirt, I had to help him get the items needed as his knowledge of romance isn't enough to fill a teacup."

"Oh, you wound me, my fair lady." Draco said in a dramatic tone.

"It's a good thing Astoria already loves you since we were kids, or you'll need Pansy's help." Felicia smirked. "And we all know her undying love for you."

Draco shuddered, "Don't ever remind me."

"Besides, I have always thought of you as that flirtatious prick I first met in first year."

"And you're the kitten who always puffs herself up when angered."

"Ah, so that's it." Yamamoto finally said. "When you were shopping together, you didn't have that feeling most lovers had. There's also the fact you never held hands or the fact Draco-san only has his arm around you when dealing with other guys. And there's also the time when Felicia gave the ring box back to him when she could just wear it if she really was engaged."

Gokudera and Tsuna blinked before retracing their memories to find out the baseball star is right. The signs were there all along but they were too focused on the couple that they didn't realized.

"You still have a long way to go." Reborn sighed.

"This wouldn't have happened if you just tell them/us from the get-go." Felicia and Tsuna said in unison.

"And where's the fun in that?" They groaned before turning to each other and laughing.

Draco watched the exchange with a smile. He wasn't lying when he said Felicia was a fiery kitten back in their days but that didn't mean he didn't formed a small crush on her. As time went on, that crush slowly became love but he knew she wouldn't be his for her soul is already longing for another.

'And I think it has found him. But will she be able to see it?'

"But wait. If the engagement isn't yours, what about your families' bad history?" Tsuna asked. "Something about a family member's son."

"Oh, you mean the one about my Great-Great-Granduncle? Turns out the reporters blew that one out of proportions. My granduncle fell in love with a woman and decided to elope with her."

"That woman turned out to be my Great-Great-Grandaunt. So we're both technically distant cousins."

"Which makes the notion of an engagement all the more cringe-worthy."

Tsuna could only just nervously laugh.

* * *

 _ **As the ending song starts, it shows Tsuna sitting on the grass looking at the sunset with wind blowing. Felicia by his left with reborn on her lap, both looking at the sunset as well.**_

 _ **Tsuna then closed his eyes as images of his friends appeared starting with Gokudera and ending with Kyoko.**_

 ** _As he opened his eyes, Felicia turned to him with a smile. Tsuna then turned to her with his smile. The both of them watched as Reborn hopped onto the Brit's shoulder before looking back to the sunset._**

 ** _The next scene shows the teens standing up just as the screen panned to oversee Namimori and the evening sky, signifying the end of the song._**

* * *

 **So Draco Malfoy has made his appearance. I am so sorry for the long hiatus but as I said, this is an original chapter so it took a while to construct. There's also the fact my dad is fighting bone cancer right now so I couldn't find the time to write.**

 **So we also have the introduction to Dark Mages as well. They're pretty much like the Death Eaters of the original HP franchise but more mafioso due to their need for secrecy.**

 **And yes, there are mages who are not allied to the mafia nor are they hiding from them since all they want is a quiet life.**

 **And please, no comment on how bad the battle went. I'm not that good in writing fight scenes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I deeply apologize if my previous chapter seems a bit rush but as I said, it was an original so I wasn't quite sure how to make look like an episode.**

 **So for this chapter, I just went straight for Episode 14. To make things go faster, with the rate I'm updating my stories. At least you'll be able to see Felicia's animagus. I had long since thought up her animagus from Chapter 1 but wanted more choices if I ever wanted to change my mind.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **I'm still needing her Patronus, Box Weapon, Box Weapon Animal and Shorthand.**

* * *

 ** _As the opening song starts, the title appears on screen before changing to show Tsuna with a clear blue sky background. He starts walking before stopping when Felicia appeared in front of him with Reborn in her arms._**

 ** _She smiled while Reborn looked up to him as his partner, Leon, shifted into a gun._**

 ** _Pulling the trigger and the flash of a Dying Will Bullet, the next scene shows Dying Will Tsuna doing amazing feats like jumping high into the sun and running in high speed before he returned to normal, the flames dissipating, smiling as Felicia appeared next to him._**

 ** _The next scene features Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa Ryohei and Hibari Kyoya showing off their Attacks/Weapons in full motion before showing the X-Gloves and Tsuna._**

 ** _The next sequence showcases I-pin doing kung-fu and Lambo throwing grenades around before being smacked into the 4th wall by Reborn._**

 ** _The next scene is Tsuna and Felicia with Reborn in her arms again, looking into the sunset before turning to find their friends and allies before shifting to a final group shot of TYL I-pin, Ryohei, Gokudera, Hibari, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Dino, and TYL Lambo in the backgrounds while Dying Will Tsuna and Felicia stayed behind Reborn in the middle._**

* * *

 **~CHAPTER 11: First Date?! The Zoo from Hell!~**

Tsuna yawned as he walked into his living room. He walked in, expecting everyone to be inside but was surprised to see only his mother knitting.

"Is everyone gone?" Tsuna asked his mother.

"Yes, it's been empty like this all morning." Nana replied.

"It's pretty rare to have a quiet morning, isn't it?" Tsuna said. "Ever since Reborn came, it's been loud every morning."

An image of I-pin and Lambo fighting and Reborn holding a dangerous gun while smiling popped into his head. As well as an image of Dino, Gokudera, and Bianchi appearing.

Tsuna sat himself down at the table that has his breakfast, smiling happily. "A quiet breakfast by myself." He turned to the rice machine beside him, to get rice. But when he pressed the open button, Reborn popped out with bits of rice sticking to his face.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled in fear and surprise.

"Freshly-made rice is delicious. I've taken your breakfast." Reborn said blankly, making popping out of a rice machine seem normal. (Well this is Reborn after all)

"Why are you in there?" Tsuna yelled at the infant.

"In the mafia world, it's eat or be eaten." Reborn said.

"That doesn't mean you have to eat inside there!" He scolded.

Reborn sighed, "You certainly are loud in the morning."

"You're making me loud!" Tsuna yelled angrily.

"Well, that's not true." Nana added. "It's mostly Lambo and the others."

"I was kind enough to tell Lambo and the others to go away." Reborn explained, catching the two's attention as he hopped onto the table. "We've been so concerned with Gokudera's, and Yamamoto's power-ups lately. I thought I'd do something for you for once."

Tsuna stared at him blankly with suspicion, "What's this all of a sudden? This doesn't feel right..."

Reborn then pulled out two tickets with animal cartoons and the words 'Namimori Animal Park' printed on it.

"You should go. You can take the whole day to relax." Reborn said holding out the tickets to him.

"The zoo?" Tsuna repeated as he gently took the tickets from the infant's grip and inspected them.

"I set this up just for you." Reborn said.

"Set this up?" Tsuna said. "Thanks, but it's the zoo..."

Then the doorbell rang.

"Hey, there's a guest for you."

"For me?" Tsuna asked before getting up to answer the door. When he opened up, he found Felicia wearing a short light-blue dress with black leggings, mid-calf boots and a small handbag.

"Morning, Tsuna." She greeted with a smile.

"Feli-chan!" He said with a blush. "M-Morning. Why are you here so early?"

"To go to the zoo with you, of course." Reborn replied.

This made his blush even redder, 'The zoo?! With Feli-chan!'

"The zoo, huh? I heard from Kyoko-chan that they have a Zen-meditating Red Panda named Shimatta-kun. I can't wait to see it." Felicia said.

Tsuna wasn't listening since his soul had left his body in happiness. I guess this is what they call 'Die Happy'?

 **xXxREBORNxXx**

We find our teenagers aboard a train. Since it was still early, there weren't as many people on board. Felicia was looking out to the scenery while Tsuna is trying to see if he isn't dreaming.

'It can't be true. It can't be true, right? Going to the zoo alone with Feli-chan...' He pinched himself to check before blissfully thinking, 'It's not a dream! Isn't this a date?!'

"I hope this trip won't end up like before." Felicia muttered. Tsuna turned to her in confusion. Felicia, noticing this, elaborated, "When I was five, the Dursleys' went to the zoo for Dudley's birthday but since my usual babysitter couldn't come over, they had no choice but to bring me as well since they didn't trust me to be alone in the house, thinking I might set it on fire or something."

Tsuna frowned, remembering the horrible things they'd done to her.

"But it was my first time going to the zoo so I was really excited. I saw many different animals and even played with a few before I was dragged away by Petunia." She giggled when a memory surfaced. "Then we headed for a snake house. Dudley was trying to rouse a boa to move but it wouldn't budge so he got bored. I think it was around there I noticed something was up since I was compelled to talk to the boa."

"Wait, you can talk to animals?" Tsuna asked. The other passengers were too busy with their own stuff to pay attention to them.

Felicia shook her head, "Not quite. I wasn't sure at first but the snake was replying to my questions as if we're really talking. It even pointed out that it was bred in captivity, instead of its own home region."

"Wow, it's smart."

"Yeah, then Dudley noticed it moving and pushed me aside." Tsuna fumed at that. "I didn't know what happened but the next thing I know, Dudley was inside the enclosure with the boa and for some reason, the glass panel that separated the snake from the outside disappeared. everyone was panicking as the boa escaped, not before thanking me."

"Is that... accidental magic?" Tsuna whispered.

Felicia nodded. "After that, Vernon got really mad and grounded me to my cupboard beneath the staircase for a month with no food or water."

Tsuna frowned and reached to grab her hand in comfort. She smiled and squeezed back as thanks.

"- _We are now in front of the Namimori Animal Park_ -" a man announced through the trains intercom, getting the teens' attention.

They got up and headed out the train and towards the entrance of the park. Felicia looked around the place, seeing all the animal exhibits and amusement parks. She had never heard of a zoo with an amusement park before. She could hear people on rides screaming and laughing, mostly from the roller coaster.

"Is this your first time to a zoo and amusement park, combined?" Tsuna asked.

Felicia nodded, "Heck, I've never been to an amusement park before."

Tsuna smiled sadly as he let the Brit dragged him around due to their still-intertwined hands. 'Feli-chan really has a rough childhood. Yosh, I'll make this the best trip she'll ever had.'

"Look, Tsuna! Raccoons!" Felica said excitedly as she ran to the direction the sign pointed to. Even though she had been to a zoo before, this is the first time she's able to savor the moment without having to worry about the Dursleys'.

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and ran after her. They looked over the railing and watched as the raccoons roamed around.

"Uwaah, they're so cute!" Felica said, smiling happily. "Their face really do looked like they're wearing a mask."

Tsuna wasn't listening as he's busy staring at her smiling face, 'Ah, a smile definitely suits Feli-chan. So cute~'

'Reborn! Thank you so much!' Tsuna thought gratefully to the infant, for once.

"Huh?" Tsuna turned to the girl to see her confused.

"What's wrong, Feli-chan?"

"...Isn't that Lambo down there?" Was her question, which caused the boy to turn lightning-fast to where two raccoons were washing something black and white, and was it… screaming? Tsuna looked closely and heard the yells of Lambo being drowned by the raccoons.

Tsuna banged his head on the railing, 'Lambo?! Why is Lambo here?'

"How did he get in there?" Felicia wondered.

Tsuna began thinking, 'If we're stuck looking after Lambo...' Lambo whining for treats and throwing grenades everywhere came to mind.

Not wanting the cow-hitman to ruin his date with the Brit, and ruin her only chance on feeling like a normal girl, he quickly said, "Don't be ridiculous! That's probably a giant piece of broccoli!"

"Broccoli?" Felicia tilted her head. Tsuna nodded. "Hmm, if you say so... But I could have sworn it was Lambo."

"Anyways, there's a mountain of monkeys over there!" Tsuna pointed away from the Raccoon pit. "Wanna go see?"

"Sure!" Felicia nodded, already can't wait to see more animals.

They walked away from the Raccoon pit, ignoring the cries of the drowning cow. Once the duo got close enough to see the mountain, Tsuna soon regretted suggesting it. I-pin and the monkeys were practicing punches and kicks in perfect union.

Tsuna sweat dropped, 'I-pin's here too?!'

Felicia blinked, "Tsuna, isn't that I-pin?"

"They do look alike, but I think it's a monkey." Tsuna laughed nervously.

'I'm beginning to get a bad feeling about this.' Tsuna thought with a paled face.

"The bears! I'm asking you where the bears are!" a forceful and 'Extreme' voice yelled, catching Tsuna's attention.

'That voice…' Tsuna turned his head to the voice.

"Let me fight a bear!" Ryohei yelled as he was held back by some of the zoo keepers.

"It can't be!" Tsuna yelled in fear.

"Please don't give us any trouble!" one of the workers begged the boxer.

"If this is a zoo, there must be bears! Let me fight one!" but he wouldn't hear any of it and they got into a dispute.

"What's he doing?" Tsuna wondered in fear.

"Tsuna, is something wrong?" Felicia asked, not hearing the commotion.

"N-Nothing." Tsuna said nervously, 'For now I'll pretend I didn't see anything.'

Tsuna then lead the Brit to another area, only to encounter another intruder.

"Get out of my way." a mature and angry voice said, making Tsuna freeze.

'That familiar voice is-' Tsuna turned around and saw Bianchi being interrogated by two zoo keepers. 'Now it's Bianchi!'

"Do you want to die once?" Bianchi threatened them.

"Like I said, if you do that-"

"We'd be in trouble."

The two warned her about something that she's doing wrong.

"I'm just here looking for exotic cooking ingredients." Bianchi said simply, as if she had not said she wanted to use the zoo animals as ingredients.

'Poison Cooking with animals from the zoo?' Tsuna gaped at such a thought.

"Will you please come to our office?" one of the workers said.

"What? Are you saying that there are animal ingredients in your office?" Bianchi concluded.

'W-What is she thinking?' Tsuna thought with yet another pale face.

"Is someone over there, Tsuna?" Felicia asked as she turned to him.

"N-No one!" Tsuna shook his head vigorously. He then turned on his heel and ran to the otter exhibit, "Let's see the otters! There are otters over here!"

"Otters? Really?!" Felicia said happily.

Tsuna finally reached the otter pit and looked over the railing. "There they are." Tsuna said, one otter was lying on the water while trying to split a shell with a rock. "They're splitting clams with rocks!"

Tsuna looked around at the others but one sight made his eyes pop out of his head. One otter was doing the same as the others only instead of a rock, it's Lambo. The otter whacked Lambo's forehead repeatedly, the cow held tears in his eyes.

"Lambo appears!" Tsuna yelled.

"Are the otters here?" Felicia asked as she finally caught up to the brunette.

Tsuna flinched, "No, they're not here! It's a shame, it's like they're not home." Tsuna waved his arms frantically, confusing the Brit. "Lions! Let's go look at lions instead!"

Felicia's eyes sparkled, "Lions?! I wanna see!"

"Then let's go!" Tsuna said as they ran towards the lions' den. 'It's just one after another.' Tsuna thought tiredly. 'I'm going to avoid every single person I know, no matter what it takes!'

"Hey!" a thuggish voice yelled, making Tsuna stop in his tracks. "You gonna bump into us and not even apologize!"

Tsuna looked over at the commotion near the lion cages. Tsuna gaped again; it was Gokudera, being surrounded by some angry thugs.

"Brat!"

"Say something!"

'Gokudera-kun?! Why are you here?' Tsuna paled, the bomber himself was blanked face during the commotion.

The thugs continued to yell at the bomber, "Stop being quiet and say something!" one thug yelled irritably. Gokudera was still quiet and just brought up one hand that was holding dynamite, and lit it.

'Hiee! Why is everywhere a battlefield to him?' Tsuna yelled in his mind.

"You look a little sick, Tsuna. Should we take a break?" Felicia asked worriedly. "We have been running a lot lately."

"Feli-chan, it's dangerous here!" Tsuna warned the girl, Felicia was even more confused. "We need to run!"

He grabbed her hand and they started running. Behind them, a large explosion occurred. "It began!"

"Was that Gokudera-kun's explosion?" Felicia asked, looking over her shoulder.

"D-Definitely not! Why would he come here!" Tsuna tried to make an excuse. One after another, Tsuna dragged the witch around the zoo, only to meet up with one of their troublesome friends and for him to run another direction.

"Let's go see the Red Panda! Shimatta-kun!" Tsuna yelled with his eyes closed tight, running in panic. But Tsuna then tripped, with him letting go of Felicia's hand and sliding onto the ground until he hit his head on something hard.

"Ow ow ow, I'm sorry." Tsuna apologized to whoever he bumped into, only to pale when he looked up to see a lion.

"I don't believe it." Tsuna mumbled in fear, the whole pack of lions close behind its fine mane leader.

"T-Tsuna..." Felicia called, worry for her friend.

 **xXxREBORNxXx**

"- _An announcement to all park visitors: the lions have escaped from their cages due to earlier explosion-_ " a lady announced through the park intercom. "- _It's very dangerous! Please evacuate as soon as possible!_ -" the lady warned and advised with a panicked voice.

"Gokudera-kun's dynamite from earlier…" Tsuna's eyes widened.

The lion roared as he towered over Tsuna. Said boy closed his eyes, waiting for the imminent strike. For a while, nothing happened so he slowly opened his eyes to see the lion and his pride backing away in slight fear. He blinked wondering what happened when a shadow loomed over him. Looking up, he gaped at the black panther above him.

Its green eyes trained on the lion before growling ferociously, daring it to attack before roaring. The male lion, sensing who the real alpha is, meekly back down, its pride doing the same.

'A-Amazing...' Tsuna thought before flinching when the panther turned its attention to him. 'It's not going to eat me next, is it?'

The panther purred and gently licked his cheek before making eye contact with him. Tsuna took one look at its green eyes, a very familiar set of green eyes, and remembered that Felicia once told him about how mages can transform into animals, Animagus they're called, and how she's one as well.

"F-Feli-chan?"

The panther purred before glowing a soft green. Its form shifted and changed into that of a young girl, and once the glow died down, there stood the British witch.

"Tsuna, are you alright?" She asked.

"U-Un, I'm fine. Thanks to you."

Felicia helped him stand up, "I couldn't very well stand there and let you take on a lion by yourself."

"Reborn would..." Tsuna muttered.

"Extreme Straight!" The teens jumped and turned in time to see Ryohei's punch colliding with the lion's jaw. Both Ryohei and the lion landed on the ground, but Ryohei looked more pleased.

"Senpai!" Both teens called in unison.

"I have to at least do this much since I've come all the way to the zoo." Ryohei said as he cracked his knuckles. "My new ring name is 'Ryohei of the Extreme Lion Punch'!"

But an explosion actually blew up behind him, causing him to stumble forward. In the midst of the smoke a shadow was walking with two things in each arm. When the smoke finally faded it revealed an irritated Gokudera holding two knocked out lions under each arm.

"Geez, the zoo sure is loud." Gokudera grumbled, "I just need to catch them, right?"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled.

"Ah, Tenth! And Hime! Are you hurt at all?" Gokudera said changing from an irritated expression to a concerned one.

"No, We're fine." Tsuna replied, "Are you hurt, Gokudera-kun?"

"I'm fine, Tenth!" Gokudera replied happily, happy for his boss' concern. While being distracted, a lion was creeping up behind him. But it was soon chopped in the neck by Bianchi and knocked out.

"Big sis!" Gokudera yelled as they watched Bianchi inspect the unconscious lion.

"What can I make you into that would be good?" Bianchi wondered out loud.

Gokudera couldn't hold it anymore and toppled over, the lions falling over him.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled in worry.

"Yo!" Yamamoto greeted the group as he, Kyoko and Haru walked towards them. "You guys are wildly playing around again, huh?"

"Eh?" Tsuna turned around and saw Yamamoto, Haru and Kyoko with Lambo and I-pin.

"Senpai! We finally meet!" Haru yelled happily, waving her arms in the air.

"Morning, Feli-chan." Kyoko greeted.

"M-Morning..." Felicia greeted back while waving to Haru, still not sure what's happening.

"Gyahahahaha! Lambo-san appears!"

"Ni-hao! Zoo day!"

"You're all here! Why in the world!" Tsuna yelled in surprise.

"What do you mean 'why'? We were all called here for you." Bianchi said simply.

Tsuna turned to her in confusion.

"I called them here." Reborn suddenly said. Tsuna and Felicia turned to see Reborn dressed as Elder Pao Pao riding on the back of a hippo.

"Ciaossu!"

"Reborn!"

"Master Pao-Pao!"

"I thought you should have a partner-pet like Leon and Enzio." Reborn explained.

"It's not that Hippo, is it?" Felicia numbly asked.

"No, this is my new friend Saizo-kun, the hippo" Reborn explained.

"It's a hippo, but gets 'Sai*' and 'Zo*'?" Tsuna blanked, sighing afterwards. (Sai = Rhino in Japanese, Zo = Elephant in Japanese)

"I asked everyone to pick out an animal that suits you." Reborn said.

"Don't just do this kind of thing when it's convenient for you!" Tsuna yelled.

"It wasn't really convenient. Our schedules didn't really match, so we took the time to meet here." Haru explained.

"Don't tell me, you mean-" Tsuna then turned to Felicia who tilted her head.

"Felicia wasn't in on our plan, if that's what you're wondering." Reborn elaborated. "She was the one who won those tickets in a lucky draw the other day and didn't know what to do with them."

"Then Reborn suggested me to bring you along, Tsuna. Though I should have guessed something like this would happen." Felicia added.

"I-I see..." 'So it was a date!'

"Besides, if that's the case, I could have brought him to Sakurada District for a Magical Pet." Felicia said.

"Yeah, something like Hedwig." Tsuna reminisced to the Brit's pet Snowy Owl.

"So, moving on…" Reborn, ignoring what they had said, grabbed an unconscious (male) lion and placed it over Tsuna's shoulders.

Tsuna bent over due to the heavy weight as everyone laughed at his expense. "I don't need it! I don't need it, I say!"

"Wait a second. The only thing that broke was the lion cage." Tsuna realized. "But why is Saizo-kun the Hippo here?"

Saizo began making noises that sounded like he was talking and Reborn just nodded.

"Reborn! You can talk to animals?" Tsuna asked surprised.

"Ara, you didn't know? Reborn is the authority in the animal and insect language." Bianchi suddenly said.

"And on top of that, I can speak alien and sub-terrarium." Reborn added in.

"Okay, that one is definitely a lie." Felicia said, knowing Reborn for a long time.

"So, what is Saizo-kun saying?" Kyoko asked.

"He says that..."

Apparently after Gokudera's dynamite had destroyed the lions' cage, a mysterious barrage of grenades scattered themselves all over the zoo, destroying the cages holding the elephants, giraffes, bears and the hippos.

"That's what happened." Reborn concluded.

Then, everyone turned to Lambo since he's the only one who's known to throw around grenades for no apparent reason.

"So it's Lambo's fault?" Tsuna said.

The cow noticed the stairs and froze, sweating nervously. "I have to be somewhere" Lambo said nervously, he then turned his tail and ran away. I-pin chased after him, yelling some random angry Chinese words at him.

"Geez…so, bears and elephants are out of their cages and running around?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh yeah! Haru just picked up an animal too!" Haru said excitedly. "Tada! This!" On her hand is a real-life king cobra.

"Haru, are you sure it's safe to hold that?" Felicia asked.

"It looks good." Bianchi said blankly, inspecting the cobra.

"Eh? They aren't food!" Tsuna yelled at the cook.

"Hahaha, it's so well made." Yamamoto complimented, "It's a stuffed animal, right?" he asked as he petted the cobra's head, oblivious as ever.

Tsuna and Felicia paled, 'Yamamoto/Yamamoto-kun… you're too dense.'

The snake turned to Felicia and hissed. She blinked before hissing back, surprising the group.

"F-Feli-chan, what are you doing?" Tsuna asked before being kicked on the head. "Ow, what was that for?!"

"Shut it, Dame-Tsuna. You're looking at a real-life Parselmouth doing their magic."

"P-Parselmouth?"

"Okay..." Felicia nodded.

"What did it say?" Kyoko asked.

"Everyone went to the amusement park, and he was left behind because he's slow." Was her reply.

"The amusement park?!" Tsuna cried.

"So the bears are there too, right!" Ryohei asked excitedly.

"And the elephants, alligators, penguins, and sloths?" Haru also asked.

But then loud screams could be heard in the distance, everyone turned their heads in the direction of the screams.

"It's coming from the amusement park." Kyoko said.

"Oh no! It's a big panic there right now!" Tsuna yelled. "We need to get the animals back in their cages somehow."

"That's your job, Tsuna" said Reborn.

"Why?" Tsuna yelled at how unreasonable the infant is.

 **xXxREBORNxXx**

Back at the amusement park, it was pure havoc. The giraffes and elephants were having a stampede, the people running way in fear. Ostriches running around, rhinos scaring people up into trees. Monkeys were licking ice cream at a stand with a freaked out worker with a monkey printed apron.

I-pin and Lambo were spinning in the tea cups with penguins, yelling in excitement. Once off the ride, the two children were waving back and forth, eyes swirling.

"Earth's top and bottom, backwards." I-pin mumbled.

"My world is spinning." Lambo mumbled as well.

Lambo was so dizzy; he was pulling out his ten year bazooka unconsciously. They fell over and the bazooka blasted over them, pink smoke appearing. Both Adult Lambo and Adult I-pin stood in the midst of the scene, confused.

"Yare, yare, why did I come here?" Adult Lambo said tiredly.

"I was on my way to deliver to Kawahiro." Adult I-pin said.

"There you are!" the two turned to the voice, Tsuna and his friends were running towards the duo. "Why are the two of you adults?"

"We need to catch the penguins!" Kyoko suddenly yelled.

Felicia discreetly cast a bubble shield around the penguns and flew them back to their cages which she had repaired beforehand. The others were too busy with their own to watch her.

"The bears! Where are the bears!" Ryohei yelled.

"Ah, the bears just went that way." Adult I-pin gestured to the direction of the arcade.

"All right! Wait for me! It's time to fight!" Ryohei yelled enthusiastically, running towards the arcade.

Adult Lambo just stared at everything with a bored, "Romeo!" Bianchi yelled in fury, Adult Lambo flinched.

"Konichiwa, sister…" Adult Lambo smiled nervously while waving at her, "and Sayonara!" Lambo began running away. Bianchi then pulled the cobra from somewhere and twirled it above her head.

"Romeo! I won't let you get away!" Bianchi then threw the cobra towards the older cow. It whacked him in the head and wrapped around him tightly.

"Gotta…stay…calm…" Adult Lambo cried as he was restricted by the hissing cobra.

"Poison Cooking - Poisonous Cobra" Bianchi said, already thinking of a name.

"The name's exactly what it is…" Tsuna paled and felt pity for the Adult.

"The ramen's going to over-soak! Kawahiro-san!" Adult I-pin yelled aimlessly.

In a lake where couples were rowing boats, an alligator roared in the middle.

"It's an alligator!"

All the water swimming animals swam around the boats peacefully, not really noticing they were causing trouble.

"What's going on?" one boy said.

"This is Japan, right?" a girl said.

Then the couple was attacked by a net, and then being dragged away by a swan boat.

"I caught them, Tenth!" Gokudera yelled happily, him being the one driving the swan.

"Good job, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna smiled at the bomber from another swan boat.

"This is a breeze when big sis isn't around!" Gokudera said.

Felicia flew down with her summoned Firebolt and looked down at the caught 'animals', "Gokudera-kun, those aren't animals."

"Hey you!"

"We're humans!"

The couple yelled at the oblivious Gokudera.

An old lady sitting on one of the benches suddenly felt the bench lift up then down with a 'thud'. She turned to her left and saw a panda bear sitting on the other side, wiping his sweat away with a hankie.

"I got one!" Haru yelled as she threw a sack over the old lady, but then she noticed the bear on the other side, "Hahii! I made a mistake!" Haru exclaimed as the old lady struggled in the sack.

 **At the arcade,**

"Raaaawwrr!"

"Extreme Dash!"

The bear and Ryohei yelled. They were playing a fighting game while pressing the buttons rapidly.

"Right straight!" Ryohei continued to yell, "I won't lose!" he yelled more fiercely.

Yamamoto was on an elephant, riding it onward while yelling "Go!" as the elephant roared. The animals were herded back towards the zoo while being chased by the elephant.

"Hey! Hey! Go back to the zoo!" Yamamoto yelled.

"It looks like we got all the animals that escaped." Gokudera said.

"Thank goodness." Tsuna sighed in relief.

Felicia was flying above the amusement park, trying to see if they missed any more animals when she saw two zookeepers panicking. She quietly flew down to eavesdrop.

"Oh no! Shimatta-kun is gone!" zoo keeper #1 yelled.

"Where has he gone to?!" Zookeeper #2 shouted.

Felicia looked around the park and saw the red panda meditating on top of a roller coaster... while a cart full of people is heading towards it! She quickly flew down, trying to beat the cart. She could always Obliviate the riders, after all.

She overtook the cart and grabbed the red panda from its perch but when she tried to pull up, something was pulling her broom back down. "What the-!" She could feel her broom trying to pull away from this force but it's stronger than it looks as she's dragged back down onto the track.

"Feli-chan!" Tsuna yelled, in time to turn when he saw the Brit struggling to fly away. It was too far away for anyone to see that she's on a broom.

"How did she get all the way over there?" Yamamoto wondered.

"Besides that, she's in trouble! A cart is coming her way!" Kyoko said.

The cart is already a few meters away from her, "Feli-chan!

"Do your best with your dying will, Tsuna." Reborn said as he appeared riding on Saizo-kun, he then fired and Tsuna fell backwards, landing on the ground with a 'thud'. The dying will fire began to burn and Tsuna's eyes looked determined.

"REBORN!" Tsuna yelled loudly, "I'll save Shimatta-kun and Feli-chan with my dying will!" Tsuna declared.

"Raaah!" Tsuna ran towards the poles holding the roller coaster, "Wait for me!" Tsuna climbed up the pole.

"Tenth!"

"Do your best, Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna-san, you're a hero!"

"Tsuna?!" Felicia called as the boy grabbed her and her broom, causing the force to disappear. He began running along the tracks as the cart is right behind him with Felicia in his arms bridal style and her broom and Shimatta-kun in her arms. His Dying Will Flame began to diminish until the cart hit him from behind, sending them flying.

Felicia, finally able to gain control of her broom, sat Tsuna behind her and Shimatta-kun in her arms before flying down to another part of the park.

 **xXxREBORNxXx**

After the tiring day of rounding the animals back to their cages and Obliviating every visitor about a flying girl on a broom, the two teens were on their way back home.

"So tired..." Tsuna said. Felicia conjured a new set of clothes for him after he had ripped his during the whole spiel.

"Hang in there, Tsuna..." Felicia smiled while patting his head as she usually does.

"Sorry the trip was ruined, Feli-chan." 'And here I was thinking I could get Feli-chan to feel like a normal girl.' Tsuna sighed.

"Don't worry, I had fun today." Felicia said. "This is the first time I felt like a normal girl." Tsuna turned to her. "That's... what you were aiming for, right?"

The brunette blushed, causing the girl to giggle, "How'd you know?"

"Since you've been avoiding the others so badly."

"Was I that obvious?"

"Very."

The teens then reached Felicia's house, "Well, here's my stop. Thanks for the great day today, Tsuna."

"It's nothing."

The Brit nodded and walked towards her house before she paused. Tsuna watched her in confusion before he blushed heavily when she turned around and pecked him on the cheek.

"I-I really had fun today." The Brit stuttered, her eyes shadowed by her bangs. "W-Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Tsuna wasn't listening as he walked back home with a dazed blissful smile. Reborn might kill him but he didn't care...

Back with Felicia who had entered her home, she watched Tsuna go with a smile before blushing and turning to a nearby mirror.

"You really are nosy, aren't you?" She said as she stared at her reflection, or rather the woman dressed in all black behind her reflection. She wore a black Gothic Victorian dress, completed with a Victorian parasol in one hand. The woman just smiled, her veiled hat covering the upper part of her face.

She sighed, not wanting to deal with her when she had another pressing matter. "Looks like a storm is about to brew. A storm of ill omen..."

The woman frowned as she gently wrapped her arms around the younger's shoulder before nodding.

* * *

 _ **As the ending song starts, it shows Tsuna sitting on the grass looking at the sunset with wind blowing. Felicia by his left with reborn on her lap, both looking at the sunset as well.**_

 _ **Tsuna then closed his eyes as images of his friends appeared starting with Gokudera and ending with Kyoko.**_

 ** _As he opened his eyes, Felicia turned to him with a smile. Tsuna then turned to her with his smile. The both of them watched as Reborn hopped onto the Brit's shoulder before looking back to the sunset._**

 ** _The next scene shows the teens standing up just as the screen panned to oversee Namimori and the evening sky, signifying the end of the song._**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: As I said in the previous chapter, I'm going to speed things up since I want to get a story completed fast. I know it's quick but if I'm going to write every single episode, this story is going to the hundreds and most of them are the same with slight changes or none whatsoever.**

 **Reason why I didn't write Fuuta's episode as its own chapter is pretty much obvious when you have two mages in Namimori. Also I changed the opening scene a bit to signify the upcoming arc. And I did something different for both the Opening and Ending.**

 **So this chapter is where we finally head into the Kokuyo Arc!**

 **Geez, the Daily Life Arc took forever!**

* * *

 _ **Hane ga nai tenshi wa boku ni itta  
** (The title appears on screen before changing to show Tsuna with a clear blue sky background. He starts walking before stopping when Felicia appeared in front of him with Reborn in her arms)_

 _ **Ie he to kaeru chizu wo nakushita  
** (_ _She smiled while Reborn looked up to him as his pattern, Leon, shifted into a gun)_

 _ **Hiriki na boku wa efude wo totte**_  
 _ **Kawaita e no gu ni mizu wo sasu  
** (_ _Pulling the trigger and the flash of a Dying Will Bullet, the next scene shows Dying Will Tsuna doing amazing feats like jumping high into the sun and running in high speed)_

 _ **Kono me ga hikari wo ushinatte mo**_  
 _ **Boku wa egaite miseru  
**_ _(As he returned to normal, the flames dissipating, he smiled as Felicia appeared next to him._ _The next scene features Ron, Hermione, Severus and Draco performing spells like Incendio, Aguamenti, Bombarda and Sectumsempra)_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo**_  
 _ **Boku wa egaite miseru  
** (_ _Felicia's wand then appeared on screen before Felicia grabbed it and performed her Patronus)_

 _ **Subete wo tsumikomu youna iro ni**_  
 _ **Subete no negai wo kometa inori  
**_ _(The next sequence showcases Ken and Chikusa showing off a glimpse of their signature abilities before switching to Mukuro with a shadowed figure beside him fighting Hyper Dying Will Tsuna._ _The next scene is a cut of Tsuna and Felicia with Reborn in her arms again, looking into the sunset before shifting to a montage of the Kokuyo Gang then a vertical split screen showing Felicia's right green eye on the right and HDWM Tsuna's left eye on the left before showing a final group shot of TYL I-pin, Ryohei, Gokudera, Hibari, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Dino, and TYL Lambo in the backgrounds while Hyper Dying Will Tsuna and Felicia stayed behind Reborn in the middle)_

* * *

 **~CHAPTER 12: The Ranking Prince and Rokudo Mukuro~**

It was a peaceful morning as we find our resident witch eating her breakfast. "Ah, so rare to have a peaceful morning. Any other day would see Reborn barging in demanding requests or uncle giving me a training exercise."

She hummed as she drank her morning tea, "It's nice for a change."

It was then a knock was heard on the door. "So much for peaceful..." She got up and walked towards it as the knocking got louder and more frantic. "Coming."

The moment she opened the door, she felt a smaller body slammed into her, causing her to fall back. When she looked down after getting her bearings, all she could see was light-brown hair before the owner lifted his head to show large dark-brown eyes.

"Please hide me, Feli-nee!"

As she had predicted, she's not going to have a peaceful morning today.

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

"So you're saying this kid has an ability to rank people and has a book of all the rankings he had done for the past years. And if someone with bad intentions were to get their hands on it would rule the world?" Tsuna summarized.

After dealing with said 'people with bad intentions' (Seriously, they should know not to mess with a mage of all people, especially one who has a soft spot for children), Felicia had brought Fuuta to Tsuna's house.

"Not to mention that his rankings are 100% accurate." Reborn added. "It's a good thing Felicia had dealt with them and sent them packing, although they should know not to mess in another's territory, much less from the Potters'. But since it's the Todd Famiglia, I'm not exactly surprised as they're mostly brawn without brains."

Tsuna nodded, happy to hear they're out of town, "So he'll be staying with you?"

"It's safer for him. And no one is crazy or insane enough to cross a mage." She replied. "Though I'm still wondering why choose me when there are other better and more powerful mages to protect you."

"Because Feli-nee ranks 1st place for being very protective of children. And for being a mother/sister figure!" Fuuta said with a smile.

"Well, that is true..." She muttered.

"And she's also suited to be a mafia's wife." Fuuta said.

That surprised them, "Mafia's wife?!"

"That is unexpected..." Felicia blushed a bit.

'Wife?' Tsuna thought as he glanced at the Brit before turning away with a blush.

Reborn had caught this before tilting his fedora down to hide his smirk. 'This should be fun.'

Whereas Fuuta hid a frown behind his scarf, 'But Feli-nee is also ranked 1st as one of the most feared creature in the whole universe.'

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

For the next few days, Felicia had been rather restless since her sense had been on overdrive ever since Fuuta had appeared so she opted to take a few days off school. Of course she told Hibari and Reborn about it, lest she'll face their wrath afterwards.

It was only on the fourth day that she realized why she was restless when she came face to face with the one responsible.

Never in her days would she find someone who emitted a similar aura like hers but... his is much more tainted than anything else.

"Kufufu, such an honor to meet the world-renowned Felicia Potter." He said as he mock-bowed to her.

"Was that a compliment or sarcasm?" She threw out.

"Kufufu, why a compliment. It's not everyday you would meet the one and only _Mistress_." He purred at the last part.

She tensed before outright glaring, "How did you know about that?"

He only laughed that insufferable laugh as he brought out a trident, "If you come with me, I'll tell you."

"And why should I?" She flicked her wrist and her wand appeared. He tutted as a small figure appeared behind him, blank eyes staring into her bright-greens. She hissed as her eyes narrowed, "You insufferable-"

"Now now, you wouldn't want to hurt him now, do you?" He said as a knife appeared in the boy's hand before pointing it at his neck. "Come quietly, and he won't get hurt."

"And what makes you think a mere illusionist could do to a Witch?" She said. That was when she felt a prick on her neck and her whole world turned black.

"Careful, even a mere illusionist can knock out a mage."

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

Tsuna was shaking as they ventured deeper into Kokuyo Land. Just yesterday, Gokudera had just been attacked by the ones responsible for attacking the strongest fighters in Namimori. Even though Hibari had gone to take care of them, there was no word from him. Worse still is that there was no sign of Felicia anywhere. Not even Severus was able to pinpoint her location.

Come to think of it, he hadn't heard from Fuuta at all.

Until they had a tip that they're currently in Kokuyo Land... Where the perpetrators are hidden.

They had defeated four of them being Ken, M.M, Birds and the Fake Mukuro. Though he was shaken at the fact young Fuuta would allied himself with a killer. And what was that about 'Feli-nee will join them soon'? Will Felicia really join Mukuro? There's no way, she's not like that but after what happened with Lancia who had been possessed to kill off his Famiglia...

He shook his head to get rid of that thought. Right now he should focus on finding the real Mukuro while Gokudera fight with the yo-yo user. Which didn't take long as he opened one door to reveal said teen lounging on the dingy couch.

"Rokudo Mukuro..." He whispered before jumping in surprise by a loud bang from the door behind him. He turned to find Fuuta.

Mukuro smirked in amusement as he watched the Vongola Decimo trying to talk to the Ranking Prince while the Poison Scorpion got close to him. How naive, staying with the weak Decimo must have softened her to let her guard down as she was stabbed by the young boy.

Speaking of which, he wondered how his other guest is doing? Had she finally succumb to his control? One way to find out...

He hummed as the Ranking Prince hesitated to stab the Decimo before collapsing. Oh well, this means he could bring her in.

"You had to stick your nose where it doesn't belong, and now he crashed."

"What?" Tsuna said.

"He's barely gotten any sleep over the past ten days. Thinking back, he was quite a handful. We came to Japan to learn the whereabouts of Vongola 10th, but we had no leads. So we asked Fuuta-kun, who was rumored to be an acquaintance. He invoked Omerta and kept his mouth shut." Mukuro smiled.

 _'_ _The code of silence, Omerta…'_ Tsuna thought sadly.

"Even after I took control of his mind, he wouldn't say anything about the Vongola. Very impressive." He said.

"So you had no choice but to use the Namimori combat ranking to flush out Tsuna and his family." Reborn theorized.

The scheme was a huge success. As you see, the Vongola boy is here." Mukuro leaned back in his chair, smiling smugly.

"You abused an innocent boy like Fuuta…" Tsuna turned back to Mukuro. "Rokudo Mukuro! What do you take people for!?"

"Toys, I suppose." Mukuro smirked.

Tsuna gritted his teeth, anger flashing in his eyes. How dare he!

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

 _Dark... So dark..._

 _Cold... So cold..._

She opened her eyes to find herself in a dark void, floating like a ghost.

 _She hears nothing. She sees nothing. She feels...nothing._

"Oya, it's been a long time someone had entered here." She didn't turn to the voice but she knows it's there. The presence that slept deep in her mind throughout her life. "Hmm? Seems to me, you didn't come here on your own accord."

 _She said nothing._

"Well, no matter. Tell me, child. What do you wish for?"

 _Her wish? Does she get to wish?_

Her mind is blank. She couldn't think of one for nothing appears in mind...

Couldn't... Nothing...

 _Ah. That's right._

Black flames started swirling around her like snakes before enveloping her like a cloak.

She couldn't because she's not supposed to. For she is nothing.

 _For she is..._

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

Tsuna watched in fright as his friends were one by one being turned into Mukuro's puppets. It had all started when Mukuro shot himself in the head. Although gruesome, he had thought that it was over. That is, until Gokudera got stabbed by a possessed Bianchi, who in turn became possessed himself. Ken and Chikusa were in the same way.

Reborn explained that Mukuro had used a very forbidden bullet created by the Estraneo Famiglia which allows him to possess whoever he wants. Though he needs a way to get in so by using his trident as a medium, whosoever gets cut by said trident will evidently be possessed by him.

Which is why Tsuna is trying very hard to avoid. Especially when Reborn cannot intervene.

Fortunately, he could't control much less move those who had too much injuries on them like Hibari who had several broken bones.

"Kufufu, give it up, Vongola Decimo. Sooner or later, your body will be mine." Mukuro-Ken said. "Speaking of which, I should also introduce to you another one of my newest puppets."

Tsuna blinked in confusion before yelping in fright as black flames erupted from the ground. Reborn gritted his teeth, knowing who is coming through.

"Oya, it seems she has come to play."

'She?' Tsuna thought as he watched the flames died down to reveal someone he wouldn't have thought to come out of it.

"Allow me to introduce..." Tsuna's eyes widened as Felicia stared blankly at him, eyes shadowed by her hair as a scythe made from the black flames appeared in her hand. "The Mistress of Death."

* * *

 _ **Subete ga kawariyuku kono sekai de  
** (Tsuna is sleeping on his classroom desk when he was shaken awake by Felicia)_

 _ **Anata to boku dake wa sore wo mite ita  
** (Looking up, he saw her, Reborn, Yamamoto and Gokudera waiting for him to go home as it's after school)_

 _ **Subete ga onaji ni mieru sekai de**_  
 _ **Anata to boku dake wa sore wo shitte ita  
** (At a crossroad, he apologized to them for waiting on him which they said it was okay. Not far are Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa with the leader briefly looking at them before turning away. Then it panned to a cake shop where Kyoko and Haru were chatting excitingly about the cakes before noticing Tsuna and the others) **  
**_

 _ **Ima mo kokoro ni wa ne utsuru ONE NIGHT STAR, ONE NIGHT STAR**_  
 _ **Ai no uta wa mada ne dekizu ONE NIGHT STAR, ONE NIGHT STAR  
** (The scene changed to them by the bridge over the river as they walked down the stairs when Fuuta, Lambo and I-Pin appeared waving at them, though Lambo almost fell over the railing)_

 _ **Soshite yori nemurezuni mieta sora wa hikaru hoshi ga**_  
 _ **Kurayami ni aita hikari no ana to omou  
** (It then changed to show the gang walking along the river while showing Hibari watching them, or the sunset, with Ryohei running past behind him)_

 _ **Furueru kata daku te wo hanashi sora ni hiroge oh!**_  
 _ **Sore kara tsukame yo kagayaku ONE NIGHT, ONE NIGHT STAR  
** (Finally it changed to show Nana doing the laundry with Bianchi eating a snack before they noticed the gang coming towards the house, whom Nana greeted with a smile. At the back of the group, Felicia with Reborn in her arms stopped to view behind them as if to look at the sky. Tsuna, who had noticed them stopping, stretched out a hand to them with a smile. To which Felicia reciprocated as she held hers in his, thus ending the song)_

* * *

 **Many of you must be wondering why Felicia didn't just kick Mukuro's butt. You have to understand that illusions are not, in a way, magic. For, to them, is a fake magic, which is why in the Wizarding World, being called a magician or illusionist is a great insult.**

 **Magic is a power to bend one's reality to their will while illusions just give the impression of magic.**

 **Which is why the Wizarding World didn't bother with illusions like the ones Mists can do, as it is an insult. Thus they didn't have any counter-measures against them as Mist Illusions are capable of cloaking their presence, more powerful ones can erase their entire existence from the plane.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yes, I have noticed how short the previous chapter was but I had been wanting to write this chapter for a long time. And just to be sure, it was purely coincidental that this chapter is talking about Felicia.  
**

 **Even though it's called that, this chapter doesn't reveal much about her, other than how her ancestors and her family got into this mess. By the way, since the Canon-HP world is non-existent, I changed the 'Three Brothers' story.**

 **And I have finally finalized her everything, which you will know after the chapter.**

 **Also some of you might be confused on what she meant by 'can't feel anything'. She doesn't mean in a temperature sense, she meant an emotional sense.**

* * *

 _ **Hane ga nai tenshi wa boku ni itta  
** (The title appears on screen before changing to show Tsuna with a clear blue sky background. He starts walking before stopping when Felicia appeared in front of him with Reborn in her arms)_

 _ **Ie he to kaeru chizu wo nakushita  
** (_ _She smiled while Reborn looked up to him as his pattern, Leon, shifted into a gun)_

 _ **Hiriki na boku wa efude wo totte**_  
 _ **Kawaita e no gu ni mizu wo sasu  
** (_ _Pulling the trigger and the flash of a Dying Will Bullet, the next scene shows Dying Will Tsuna doing amazing feats like jumping high into the sun and running in high speed)_

 _ **Kono me ga hikari wo ushinatte mo**_  
 _ **Boku wa egaite miseru  
**_ _(As he returned to normal, the flames dissipating, he smiled as Felicia appeared next to him._ _The next scene features Ron, Hermione, Severus and Draco performing spells like Incendio, Aguamenti, Bombarda and Sectumsempra)_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo**_  
 _ **Boku wa egaite miseru  
** (_ _Felicia's wand then appeared on screen before Felicia grabbed it and performed her Patronus)_

 _ **Subete wo tsumikomu youna iro ni**_  
 _ **Subete no negai wo kometa inori  
**_ _(The next sequence showcases Ken and Chikusa showing off a glimpse of their signature abilities before switching to Mukuro with a shadowed figure beside him fighting Hyper Dying Will Tsuna._ _The next scene is a cut of Tsuna and Felicia with Reborn in her arms again, looking into the sunset before shifting to a montage of the Kokuyo Gang then a vertical split screen showing Felicia's right green eye on the right and HDWM Tsuna's left eye on the left before showing a final group shot of TYL I-pin, Ryohei, Gokudera, Hibari, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Dino, and TYL Lambo in the backgrounds while Hyper Dying Will Tsuna and Felicia stayed behind Reborn in the middle)_

* * *

 **~CHAPTER 13: Awakening of Death and Resolve~**

"Feli...chan?" Tsuna called as he stared at the girl before him.

"Kufufu." Chuckled Mukuro-Gokudera. "Allow me to introduce the Mistress of Death."

"M-Mistress? Death?"

"Oya, don't play dumb with me. I will admit, I didn't expect for the Mistress to ally with the Mafia, especially with what she is. But who wouldn't want the embodiment of death herself serve under them?" Mukuro-Bianchi said.

"What are you talking about?"

The Mukuros stared at him with hidden surprise, "Oya, do you really not know?"

"Don't even think about it, Mukuro!" Reborn hissed.

That answered his question as 'they' burst into laughter, "Don't tell me you have one of the most feared mage under your palm and didn't know what she is! How naive can you be?!"

Tsuna was getting a bit irritated with all of these.

"Then I'll tell you. Centuries ago, three foolish brothers decided to play with Death itself when they were crossing a river that had claimed numerous lives by making a bridge. Death became furious and cursed their family and their generations to be his Master, to become the embodiment of Death. Since then, they had unintentionally killed off many people. To the point, others called them 'The Cursed Peverell Family'." Said Mukuro-Ken.

Mukuro-Bianchi caressed Felicia's face, "The bloodline should have died off 500 years ago when the last Heiress to the cursed bloodline died mysteriously before her time. But here is possibly the last descendant to that bloodline."

Tsuna gaped.

"Did you know the Potters' are directly descended from the Peverells'? The Wizarding World took such great care to blot out that piece of information and her whereabouts but to think I would find her here of all places. Not only that, but the Vongola Decimo as well? Destroying the Mafia would be so easy."

Reborn's eyes hardened.

"I won't let that happened!" Tsuna shouted as he snapped his whip towards him but Felicia blocked it with her scythe. "Feli-chan?!"

"Kufufu, I have said before, right? I have went through and back from hell six times, thus I have the same aura as her. And as Death itself, she recognized me as one of her own." Mukuro-Chikusa said. "So I should let her finish you off."

Felicia charged at Tsuna with great speed and lifted her scythe, wanting to slash it down upon him. Tsuna narrowly dodged it, yelping as a result. Felicia didn't falter as she slashed wildly at him while Tsuna miraculously dodged all of them.

Reborn also dodged a wild slash, wanting to help but couldn't. Not with Leon at this state.

Tsuna gaped once more as Felicia sent out shadow tendrils at him. He didn't dodge in time as they wrapped around his limbs before throwing him around like a rag doll. Felicia then kicked him in the gut to send him flying towards a wall. Tsuna coughed out in pain but was still able to move as he narrowly dodged another cleave.

The Mukuros were smirking in amusement as they watched the Decimo running around, trying to avoid being cleaved in half. They could watch this all day.

The brunette didn't want to believe in Mukuro. The Felicia he knows is a kind, motherly, mature and understanding individual. The one he had come to love!

Dodge-rolling to one side, he stood up with a determined face, surprising both Mukuro and Reborn. "Feli-chan, it's me, Tsuna!" The girl stopped in her tracks, again surprising the others in the room. "You're in there, aren't you? I know you are! The Feli-chan I know is not so weak to succumb to something like this!"

"Kufufu, you think you can talk with Death? How amusing." Mukuro-Chikusa chuckled.

The girl hesitated before taking one step closer, dull-green eyes stared blankly into his. "Feli-chan has always protected me! Has always been by my side, even when others had given up on me. But you didn't! You have always helped me through my hardest times! So now it's my turn to help you! I may not be as strong as you but I'll try my best! I'll save you with my dying will!"

Then something green glowed above them. There was a green orb above and it shot webs all over the room.

"What did you do!?" Mukuro in Ken demanded.

"I didn't…" Tsuna mumbled, looking up at the orb in awe. "Wait! That's Leon!"

"He finally emerged." Reborn said.

"Emerged?" Tsuna repeated in confusion.

"It's just like when Dino became Bucking Bronco." Reborn explained.

"Oya? Arcobaleno, so this is your doing!?" Ken pulled off a strand of the web.

"Nope. That's Leon, the shaped-memory chameleon. He's my partner. He cocoons himself whenever he senses one of my students approaching a transforming ordeal" Reborn explained simply.

"R-really?" Tsuna stuttered.

"When that student reaches maturity, he emerges" Reborn said, Tsuna gasped.

"That's fascinating." Ken said,

"I was wondering what you'd do in the end, and it's just your pet hatching?" Gokudera said,

"You guys are unique," laughed Bianchi.

"They're laughing at us! How is this going to help us!?" Tsuna yelled,

"Watch" Reborn ordered, Tsuna looked up at the chameleon.

"He's expanding!?" Tsuna gaped,

"He's going to spit out a new item. One just for you, my student." Reborn explained,

"Eh? A new item!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Last time, he spat out Dino's whip and his pet Enzio" Reborn explained.

"So wait, that means…" Tsuna began, "Enzio is Leon's kid!?" (How could that be the first thing you think of at a time like this?!) 'But… if those things helped Dino-san last time… it could be really helpful if something similar came for me! At least something to help Feli-chan.' Tsuna hoped.

"Don't just stand there! Attack!" Mukuro-Chikusa ordered. Felicia charged towards them again.

"She's coming." Reborn kicked Tsuna out of the way, dodging as the scythe came down upon them.

"I'll just get rid of this eye sore!" Ken slashed Leon into pieces. Leon then fell on the ground in blob form.

"Leon!" Tsuna yelled worriedly,

"Don't worry. Leon is a shape-memory chameleon." Reborn assured him, and the chameleon began to revert to his original form.

"By the way, something was knocked up there." Reborn said looking up, Tsuna did as well. Something white glowed above, "Looks like they're safe" Reborn guessed.

The object fell and landed on Tsuna's face, 'Eh? Soft?' Tsuna thought in confusion. "Huh? These are Wool Mittens!?" Tsuna yelled, holding up two mittens. The two were mittens with two red stripes that were parted from the top and bottom, in the middle was the number "27" in red.

"How am I supposed to fight in these?!" Tsuna panicked.

"Never know. Try 'em on" Reborn said simply, Tsuna was confused but did as he was told.

"Kufufufu, you are amusing to the very end!" Ken laughed, aiming the trident at Tsuna.

Tsuna raised her hands to block the attack. Something was hit in the middle of the glove and it pushed the brunette back.

"He blocked my attack?" Ken said surprised,

Tsuna sat up, noticing something cold and metallic is inside. Tsuna pulled off one and out fell a small silver- "Bullet!?" Tsuna yelled.

"A special bullet!?" Ken yelled,

"So that's it." Reborn smirked, "Give it to me, Tsuna." Reborn ordered.

"I can't let you fire!" Ken slashed at the infant who jumped away, Bianchi grabbed at Reborn's arm but it pulled apart and turned out to be Leon. Reborn hopped down when he was close to the brunette and he yanked the bullet from his hands.

"Never seen this one before. Guess I'll just have to try it out." Reborn observed the silver bullet with the small Dying Will flame in the middle.

"I'll stop you here!" Gokudera threw a large amount of dynamites towards Tsuna, who sat frozen.

"No!" Tsuna yelled,

"I give up leaving your body unharmed." Mukuro said. Leon hopped onto Reborn's hand, quickly transforming into a gun.

"It'll never make it." Mukuro said as the dynamites ignited, causing an explosion.

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

Reborn had his gun aimed at where Tsuna was, but his eyes were shadowed. Felicia had jumped back to Mukuro to avoid the explosion and watched as the smoke clouded the room.

"He took a direct hit with those bombs." Bianchi said,

"That must've bust him up a bit." Ken said. The smoke blew away, taking this chance, Chikusa walked over to the brunette. Tsuna was unconscious; he was covered in wounds and his body frozen in pain.

"From the lack of effect, I'd say the special bullet missed. It's over. What a pathetic end." Mukuro in Chikusa said. "Now, let's take his body while he's still alive."

Reborn stayed silent while Felicia continued to watch, even though there was a minute twitching of her fingers.

'It hurts…my whole body hurts…' Tsuna thought in his unconscious state, 'I guess I'm going to die…but that's okay, I tried…I'm sorry, everyone…I'm done for…' Tsuna continued to think. 'I'm sick of it…this pain…this fear…being so Dame…'

"My! Look at this mess!" Nana's voice ranged, Tsuna opened his eyes slightly. "Ah, Tsu-kun went out without cleaning his room again." Nana said in Tsuna's room, holding one of his discarded wrappings. "I'll have to make sure he doesn't do this when he and Feli-chan gets married. It'll be so hard on the poor girl." Nana sighed.

'Kaa-san? Is this a dream?' Tsuna wondered.

"What the heck? Sawada's test got mixed in with the cleaning checklists! And he barely got a fifty!" Hana yelled outraged at home with some small book.

'My language test…' Tsuna realized.

"Well, it's not bad but I know you can do better than that! Especially when Feli is there with you. " Hana said.

'Kurokawa insulting me?' Tsuna thought tiredly.

"Looks like that's the effect of the special bullet." Reborn said,

"Reborn…" Tsuna mumbled softly.

"What you're sensing are criticisms sent to you from everyone in real time." Reborn explained.

'Criticisms? So at my final moments…I have to hear how my life was so Dame…I have such a terrible way to end…how unlucky…' Tsuna thought.

"Hahii! Why is Tsuna-san and the others taking so long? I'm worried about them!" Haru yelled.

'Haru…'

"Nyahahaha, Haru is crying!" Lambo laughed,

"No make fun!" I-pin scolded.

"I-I'm not crying!" Haru countered, she wiped the tears from her eyes, "He's going there to save Senpai and Fuuta-kun! So I trusts him! Tsuna-san, stay strong and save Senpai!" Haru prayed.

Tsuna gasped lightly.

"Calm down, Kyoko." Ryohei said,

"But Dr. Shamal said they all went there…" Kyoko said worriedly.

"Don't worry."

"But-!"

"Believe in him, Kyoko." Ryohei said confidently. "Felicia always believes in him so you should too."

"You're right… He'll be okay. They'll be okay." Kyoko had small tears in her eyes but she smiled warmly, "Tsuna-kun, Feli-chan. Come back safe and sound, okay?" Kyoko prayed.

'Kyoko-chan…'

" _Don't make the same mistake I did._ "

" _Protect your friends…_ "

" _Protect your family with your own hands._ " Lancia's voice echoed in his mind.

'Lancia-san...'

"I don't need to tell you my criticism." Reborn smiled. Tsuna shot his eyes opened, burning in determination. "Oya? So there's enough fight left in you to look at me like that, huh?" Mukuro in Chikusa said, "But your end is here."

But the attack was immediately stopped, Mukuro was alarmed, Reborn smirked. Tsuna's gloves began to glow, Chikusa gasped, Tsuna stayed fierce. His gloves transformed into stronger and darker gloves, an X present where the 27 once stood. He broke off the piece of the trident making Chikusa stagger back.

"Mukuro…" Tsuna growled, "if I don't defeat you… I could never let myself die!" Tsuna declared, a pure orange flame burning on his forehead, immense pressure surrounding his.

"Because you haven't believed until now, Mukuro…" Reborn began, a smirk on his lips. "Sawada Tsunayoshi will be your greatest opponent!"

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

Felicia didn't flinch as orange flames burst from the brunette in great waves. She didn't feel fear like Mukuro is feeling, instead she felt calm and nostalgic. Like she had felt this warm flames before.

"That aura… I see, that special shot hit its mark after all." Mukuro-Chikusa stood up along with Mukuro-Ken, "But when you fought Lancia, you seemed fiercer."

"The Rebuke Bullet drew out Tsuna's quiet fighting spirit. It's completely different from the Dying Will Bullet. That bullet holds a completely new power within it." Reborn explained.

Tsuna then turned to Felicia who stood staring at him.

Mukuro-Chikusa chuckled, "In my opinion, it just looks like you've gone wimpy on me. Anyway, no one can match my skills."

Mukuro-Ken came at him but Tsuna grabbed his face with one hand before elbowing him in the gut, sending him far away from them.

"I'm not done yet." Mukuro-Chikusa used his yo-yos and sent needles at them but he stood unflinchingly.

'That one's an illusion,' Looking over to the side, he sensed where he really was, 'There.' He came at him, punching him right in the face, knocking him down.

"What?!" Mukuro-Gokudera said, "No way."

"He shouldn't have been able to see through the Naraka's illusion." Mukuro-Bianchi said.

Reborn smiled, "It's because he's awakened the Blood of Vongola within him. Hyper Intuition."

"Hyper Intuition?" Mukuro-Gokudera repeated.

"Just like the first Vongola Boss was said to also have it. The power to see through everything." Reborn added, "Even though he still doesn't know how to use the gloves though."

Tsuna walked back to Felicia who stood where she is, hands still holding onto the scythe. His eyes softened as he raised a hand to touch her cheek. Her eyes widened a bit. "Feli-chan... It's time to wake up."

Before they knew it, Tsuna had closed the distance as orange flames enveloped the two.

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

Deep within the recesses of her mind, the real Felicia floated aimlessly as black flames coated her entire body, leaving her head.

She feels cold. She feels nothing.

Then suddenly a bright light shone in the dark void, bringing with it warmth and comfort. She turned towards it as the light, in the form of an orange flame, turned into a person. She tried to remember who this person is. She felt she should know. That this person is someone special to her. Her eyes widened when she remembered, the light shining in her eyes once more.

The person held out a hand to her with a smile. "Let's go, Feli-chan. Let's go home."

Tears started pouring out of her eyes before a smile appeared on her face, the cold nothingness receding away.

"Un, let's go home... Tsuna." She said as she placed her hand onto his, bringing both of them closer as black and orange flames danced and swirled in a mystical dance.

 _Ah. I have finally found you... My Sky._

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

Green eyes opened to stare into glowing orange ones. She blinked before smiling at the brunette.

"Okaeri, Feli-chan." Tsuna said with a soft smile.

"Tadaima, Tsuna." Felicia whispered.

Clapping was heard as the two teens turned to Mukuro-Bianchi. "Kufufu, simply marvelous. To think you were able to rescue someone from Death's Grip. I'll have to reevaluate you, Decimo."

Tsuna helped Felicia stand up before taking up a stance. Mukuro-Gokudera chuckled, "You're getting pretty interesting. But even if you can see through my attacks, you'll never defeat me. You haven't forgotten, have you? That these are the bodies of your friends? Can you attack them?" He came at Tsuna but found himself dangling in the air, "What?"

The same thing happened to the other possessed as shadowy tendrils lifted them up like marionettes.

"Have you forgotten about me, Mukuro?" Felicia said as she stepped up beside Tsuna, her shadow stretching out like an octopus, with her scythe in hand and eyes glowing an acid-green. "You may have the advantage over Possession but when it comes to darkness and shadows, none is better than Death."

"How-"

"How do I still have control over them?" Felicia asked. "I've always have them, being the Mistress of Death and all. It's due to my parents sealing that power to prevent anyone using me and to help me escape that fate. But even then, the title still follows me around so I had come to accept it as my own."

Reborn smirked.

"Even then, I couldn't undo the seal until you tried to control me. Your powers somehow managed to weaken the seal, thus allowing me some control so I should thank you for that." Felicia smirked as she raised her scythe. "Now get out of our friends' bodies!"

With one swing, she sliced through their bodies like a hot knife through butter, erasing Mukuro's possession from them. The bodies went limp and Felicia willed her shadows over to Reborn.

"Don't worry, I only aimed at Mukuro so their souls are still there." Felicia said. He nodded.

"Reborn, treat them, okay?" Tsuna requested.

"Now, don't get cocky." Reborn said walking over to them to heal Gokudera and Bianchi.

Tsuna turned to the side, "Come out, Mukuro. I know your alive."

"Kufufu," Mukuro walked forward, his red eye shining in the shadow, until the dim light revealed his now alive form. "I admit that your fighting instincts have increased remarkably. But it would be troublesome for me if you got too carried away." Mukuro smiled.

"Have you _sensed_ that there is still a battle skill I haven't used?" Mukuro asked, a sly smile still present.

"The fifth realm…Human." Reborn said,

"That's right. The Human realm, the very one we live in. Of all realms, it's easily the ugliest and most cruelest." Mukuro said.

"Aren't you being cynical?" Felicia said.

"I'm not being cynical. I truly find this realm and the skill repulsive." Mukuro said honestly. "I had hoped I wouldn't need it. This Human realm truly is the ugliest…" Mukuro raised his hand over his right red eye.

Mukuro clawed at his eye, blood poured over it, he clenched his other eye in pain. Tsuna and Felicia's eyes widen at such a gruesome sight. A dark aura surrounded Mukuro, the dark aura transformed into a black glove onto his right hand. His red eye, with the number five, was flowing with blood, some dark scars formed on his face.

" **And it holds the most dangerous skill!** "

Mukuro was surrounded by such an immense power, the dark aura almost pressuring intensely. Tsuna flinched, "That's one dark aura." Reborn watched intently, feeling the pressure it ensued.

"Can you see this? A warrior who fights while emitting it knows…the size of the aura…" Mukuro charged towards the brunette, Tsuna was ready to defend. "...Matches its strength!" Mukuro swung his staff at Felicia, who was unprepared for the unexpected change of targets as she was sent to the ground.

"Feli-chan!" Tsuna shouted.

"The difference in our power…" Mukuro twirled his staff as he turned towards the brunette, "...is far too vast!" he swung it, hitting his chin. The brunette spewed some blood and was sent flying towards the wall, cracking once on impact.

"Kuhahaha! Aren't you fragile! Just like I thought you'd be!" Mukuro laughed, "And here I'm just warming up." Mukuro smirked.

"I sure hope you were." Mukuro gasped. Tsuna's flame burned through the smoke, Mukuro flinched.

"What? His aura…!" Reborn smirked.

"If that was all the strength you had, I'd be disappointed." Tsuna said, his fist together over his forehead, blazing his flame.

"Looks like he finally knows what the gloves are for.." Reborn smirked, "The X-gloves are made out of the same material as the Dying Will shots. Both came from Leon, after all." Reborn explained. "That's why they can light Dying Will flames. They were made for it." Reborn said.

"You're like a cat trying to look bigger by puffing out its fur." Mukuro said, out of his stupor. "But change your aura all you want, it won't help." Mukuro smirked, as if he had the upper hand.

"Dying Will flames aren't auras." Tsuna said, his tone still indifferent.

"Oya, that's pretty interesting." Mukuro walked back towards the brunette. "Care to show!?" Mukuro charged towards the brunette, swinging the staff down towards him. Tsuna grabbed the staff, without even batting an eye and bent the staff with immense strength.

"Wha-!" Mukuro gasped, Tsuna tried to strike him but he evaded, only getting a graze. 'It's hot! His aura gives off heat?' Mukuro gritted his teeth.

"Dying Will flames and auras have different energy densities." Reborn began, "Unlike auras, which can be seen by certain people, Dying Will flames are super-compressed energy with direct destructive power."

"So those gloves are like hot iron?" Mukuro guessed.

"Not only that..." Came a voice as black flames came at him but he dodged, getting a graze.

'Cold!' He thought before turning to where the flames had come from, only to see Felicia dusting away at her clothes.

"While Dying Will Flames gives off heat, there are special Flames like Felicia's which emits a colder temperature." Reborn explained. "Normal users wouldn't be able to handle the freeze but for someone like Felicia..."

Tsuna and Felicia both ran at him, Mukuro swung his staff towards them but only swung at air.

"They vanished!" Mukuro gasped before sensing two presences behind him. He turned to see both teens. "I-Impossible! When did they…!?" Felicia back-kicked while Tsuna swung a fist at the illusionist. Mukuro blocked the attacks with his staff. But it barely handled the force and Mukuro flew back, slamming against the wall.

"What was that just now!? What did they do!?" Mukuro yelled, his staff smoking from the flames.

"Aren't you done warming up yet?" Tsuna said, his orange eyes showing the confidence burning passionately while Felicia stood beside him, coolly watching him. Mukuro clenched his teeth, but then his frown turned into a smile.

"Kufufufu-kuhahaha!" Mukuro laughed loudly, "This was a fortunate miscalculation on my part. Once I get my hand on both of your bodies, an elaborate scheme will be unnecessary." Mukuro smirked. "I'll be able to directly infiltrate your Family. They'll be a war in no time."

"So that's what you were after?" Reborn said. "The influence of the Potters' and Vongola?"

"Kufufufu, of course not. My goals are not so small. I plan on taking over the bodies of other world leaders as well." said Mukuro, "I will control them and paint this ugly world with pure and beautiful darkness. And who better to paint it than the Mistress of Death herself?"

"So that's your goal." Tsuna muttered.

Felicia stayed silent as she continued to watch, still trying to comprehend the boy in front of her.

"In any case, I must begin by annihilating the Mafia. So I'll use my strongest form to make you mine." Mukuro said as he raised a hand to Tsuna and Felicia. "Behold!" Mukuro used a replication shadow of himself and sent it towards the brunette.

"It's an illusion." Tsuna said simply. "This won't-"

Felicia got in front of him before using her Flames to shield them from the attack, "Careful, Tsuna. He hid real rocks in his illusions."

"Kufufu, as expected from a Witch, illusions are no match for you. But..." Mukuro smirked as he suddenly appeared at her side. "Even a mere illusionist can play you like a fool!"

"Are you forgetting someone?" Mukuro didn't have time to react as he was uppercut in the chin before being brought back down by a blunt force on his back.

Felicia landed gracefully onto the ground, scythe in hand while Tsuna clenched a fist as they watched Mukuro trying to get up again. The Brit turned to the brunette, "Shall we end this?"

"Let's."

Mukuro could only look up to see both Tsuna and Felicia charging at him once more, "Vector thrusting with the flames?!"

"The speed they used to get behind you came from the flames' thrust." Reborn told Mukuro who remembered how the teens got behind him the first time. They grabbed him by the face and pushed him backwards while their Flames purged his dark aura. "Looks like the Flames purified Mukuro's dark aura."

Crashing Mukuro onto the stage, a loud explosion could be heard and a crater is present with the illusionist on the ground in pain. They released Mukuro, and stood away, staring at his sleeping form.

"It's over." Reborn said.

They both nodded as they closed their eyes before opening them up again to show their normal eye colors. Tsuna's Flame dissipated while Felicia's scythe disappeared.

"Yeah, how is everyone?" Tsuna asked.

"No need to worry. The Vongola medical team has arrived. They administered the antidote to Lancia in time too." Reborn said, holding a Leon phone.

"Thank goodness..." Tsuna felt relieved before turning to Felicia who kept staring at Mukuro's peaceful form. "Feli-chan?"

Felicia didn't reply as she stared at the hand that had grabbed Mukuro. She could feel the dark aura burning away from their Flames but due to what she is, she _saw_ other things.

"He's not dead, right?" He asked.

"Geez, you're pretty new to this." Reborn said.

"Don't get too close byon!" Tsuna flinched and turn to the yell; his eyes widen to see the other two Kokuyo students crawling towards them. "The Mafia's not allowed to touch Mukuro-san!" Ken growled, Chikusa grunted as he continued to crawl towards their comrade.

"You were possessed by him and he used you." Reborn said with his arms crossed.

"You could never understand. This is nothing..." Chikusa struggled, the boy still losing a large amount of blood.

"Compared to the pain we suffered back then…" Ken grunted,

"Back then?" Tsuna repeated in confusion.

"...Estraneo Famiglia." Felicia uttered, causing the two to tense up.

"Estraneo?" Tsuna repeated.

"All three of them, Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa, used to be members of that Family, though 'guinea pigs' would have been a better word with what they had gone through." Felicia clarified, a hint of anger audible in her tone.

"I see... The Estraneo Family are the creators of the forbidden Possession Shot, the one Mukuro used." Reborn said.

"You just banned it because it was better for you. Thanks to that, our Family was completely crushed. Our family was cornered and forced to develop special weapons just to survive. And for those experiments, all of the Family's children were gathered…" Ken glared at the ground.

"We went through day after day of cruel tests. There was no escape." Ken and Chikusa's facial expression flashed all the emotions of those memories. Of the pain, the sadness, the torture, the misfortune…the fear.

"That is, until that fateful day when everyone in the Family was brutally massacred..." Felicia said. "...All of them killed at the hands of a young boy."

Tsuna gasped in horror.

Ken's eyes shook as he remembered that day, "He…he single-handedly destroyed that place! He was quiet, no the type of person who stood out. And I think that was the first time I'd even heard his voice."

" _Kufufufu, this world is meaningless. I'll wipe them all out."_

"It was the first time in our lives…"

" _Will you join me?"_

"…That we belonged!"

"There's no way I'm gonna let you destroy that!" Ken yelled, glaring at them full on.

"No one is destroying anything." Felicia firmly said. "While I don't accept his ways to deal with his past, I can understand where he's going with this. Mukuro may say he wants to plunge the world into darkness, but that's his way of cursing the world for giving all of you that life you had. What I truly believed is that he loathes the Mafia for destroying every last bit of happiness and freedom he could have gain. But if he only sees the darker side of things, he'll never be able to appreciate the brighter side."

Tsuna gave her a look of sympathy for he knows she's relating to them, what with her broken childhood.

"This may sound odd to you but I would like to give all of you a chance. A chance to live your life as you wanted. Not one of a Mafioso, or of experimented guinea pigs."

Ken and Chikusa could only gape at the mad woman in front of them. They had deliberately tried to kill her comrades and she babbled about second chances!

"H-How do we know you're not just trying to trick us!" Ken yelled.

"Of course it's your own choice. I'm not going to force you or anything. You have plenty of that."

They hesitated to answer as they searched her eyes for lies and deception but found nothing except warm understanding and comfort.

Before they could answer, the doors opened to allow a sort of mist to waft in with three shadows inside. Chains shot out of the mist and encircled around the three Kokuyo students' necks.

"They got here fast." Reborn said,

"Who are they!?" Tsuna asked.

"The Vindice, also known as the Mafia police." Felicia answered.

"They enforce the Mafia laws and punish those beyond the reach of criminal law." Reborn explained as the three yanked on the chains to drag the three away.

"Wai-What are you doing!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Don't, Tsuna. It's not wise to go up against them." Felicia said as she held him back.

"But-"

"This is the law." Reborn said.

"What'll happen to those guys? What about Lancia?" Tsuna wanted to know.

"They'll be tried for their crimes and punished." Reborn looked down.

"P-Punished how?" Tsuna wondered.

"Who knows." Reborn said.

"They won't be getting off easy. Because the world we live in isn't so easy." Reborn said looking up.

Felicia could only stare at them until Mukuro started moving his mouth. The Vindice holding onto his chain stopped to look at him before turning to her.

"Lady Potter, the prisoner would like to have a word with you." Came the Vindice's raspy voice that sent shivers down Tsuna's spine.

She raised a brow before stepping towards the older male. Crouching down to her knees, she waited for him to ask.

"Kufufu, to think I would be defeated by the Mafia of all things... I must be over my head..." He weakly chuckled. "Mistress... while it's not my nature to ask for a favor..."

She narrowed her eyes as the illusionist sent a weak yet clear image to her head before nodding to him, "I'll see what I can do, Mukuro... And my offer still stands..."

"Kufufu, like the Decimo, you're too soft..."

She smiled, "He kind of grows on you..." She then let the Vindice dragged them away before walking back towards the others, ignoring their obvious question.

"Sorry for making you wait. Is anyone hurt?"

The three turned and saw the medics run in with all their medical equipment. Tsuna watched as his friends were treated then taken away. "Everyone…" Tsuna mumbled.

Then Tsuna felt his whole body twitch,"i-it hurts!" Tsuna whined. "What is this!? I hurt all over!" Tsuna yelled, hugging her body in pain.

"That's because the Rebuke Bullet's battle mode is hard on the body. The stress on your body manifests itself as pain." Reborn explained, his usual sly smile on his face once more.

"No way! It hurts!" Tsuna falls to the ground, his body still twitching in pain. Tsuna froze, and passes out on the floor.

"Passed out from the pain, huh? I'll have to train him harder." Reborn sighed as Felicia laid Tsuna's head on her lap. "But he cleared Vongola IX's test. Good job, Tsuna. As for me, your tutor…I'm worn out." He leaned near Felicia's leg and fell asleep, making her smile.

Running her fingers through his fluffy brown hair, Felicia smiled tenderly, "Rest well, Tsuna. You deserved it."

Not far from them stood the same woman in the Victorian dress who smiled serenely at the scene before disappearing in black flames.

 _Well done..._

 **xXxOOOOxXx**

 **One Month Later,**

The baseball field was livelier today, for it was the baseball tournament between Namichuu and their rival. Yamamoto up to bat, the pitcher pitches, and with one swing out of the park!

"All right!" Yamamoto cheered; he began to run around the bases. The crowd cheered loudly, especially the Yamamoto fangirls. But the usual Vongola gang came to cheer their friend on too.

"Great job, Yamamoto!" Tsuna cheered.

"Keep at it!" Felicia shouted. She's wearing a black turtleneck sweater underneath a white vested jacket with a dark-red scarf, white jeans and silver converse.

"You're amazing, Yamamoto-kun!" Kyoko yelled.

"Totally! An extra-large gorgeous home run!" Haru agreed.

"Gyahahaha! It's all thanks to Lambo-san!" Lambo laughed obnoxiously.

"Geez, what is the other team doing against someone like Yamamoto?" Gokudera said blankly while still sitting, resting his chin in his palm, as he stared blankly at the game.

"Huh?" Tsuna tilted his head,

"If you guys don't get your crap together, I'm going to start a riot over here!" Gokudera yelled, holding up a large amount of dynamites.

"Gokudera-kun! What _are_ you here for!?" Tsuna yelled, panicking.

"Calm down, Octopus-Head. There are better things to do when you watch sports." Ryohei said.

"Senpai…" Tsuna looked amazed to see his upperclassman jumping in.

"That's unexpected..." Felicia muttered.

Ryohei stood up and took a deep breath in; he cupped his hands to megaphone his voice and yelled. "Stop playing baseball and box instead!" Ryohei yelled,

"That's wrong too!" Felicia yelled at him.

"Geez, Onii-chan." Kyoko sighed,

"Hahii, he's always so dangerous." Haru sighed as well.

"Quit being stupid, you Turf-Top!" Gokudera yelled at Ryohei.

"Don't be so easy, Octopus-Head! Even if I'm stupid, I'm stupid for Boxing!" Ryohei yelled.

"You're gonna admit your stupidity!?" Tsuna and Felicia yelled.

"Oh no, watch out, Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta warned. Everyone looked confused but a baseball was heading straight for Tsuna's head.

"Hiee!" Tsuna held his head and ducked down, but the ball was caught in a purple baseball mitten.

"Bianchi!" Felicia yelled surprised,

"B-Big sis…" Gokudera mumbled.

"I brought lunch." Bianchi said, this moment Gokudera toppled over in pain,

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled worriedly.

"Bianchi-san, what do we have today?" Haru asked,

"Special food filled with love." Bianchi said.

"That's still poison cooking!" Felicia yelled.

"I made something too…but it's full of love for Senpai!" Haru pulled out a large box from her bag, lightly blushing at it.

"Lambo-san's taking that!" Lambo yelled as he grabbed the box and ran away, hopping off of Tsuna's head.

"Not for you! I will punish you!" I-pin yelled, chasing after him while jumping off of Tsuna's head.

"Stop fighting!" Tsuna scolded.

"Bianchi-chwan~!" Shamal yelled, coming out of nowhere and launching himself towards the cook. But was stopped by Severus who held him back by his collar.

"Honestly, could you be any more annoying?" He muttered.

Tsuna could only sigh at the whole group causing a scene, 'Why does it always turn out like this?'

"Hehehehe." Tsuna turned to see Fuuta and Felicia giggling.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"Nothing, Tsuna-nii."

"Just happy to be with everyone like this." Felicia said.

Tsuna smiled before nodding. Then he remembered that moment after he activated the Rebuke Bullet's battle mode. He blushed in embarrassment, he wasn't himself when it happened as it had been a spur of the moment but...

"Nah, Feli-chan? D-Do you remember when we were fighting Mukuro? When you were still in his control?"

Felicia blinked, "Well, my memory is still a bit fuzzy since all I remembered was me facing Mukuro then blacking out and after that, I woke up to you."

Tsuna ducked his head, "I-I see..." Of course his luck will be like this...

"But..." Tsuna perked up. "I remembered feeling warm and safe, then I heard your voice telling me to go home and then orange light." The Brit then turned to him. "I haven't thanked you for waking me, Tsuna."

"I-It's no problem, Feli-chan! I-I mean, it's natural to help someone you care about-" Tsuna stopped mid-rant when he felt soft lips on his cheeks.

The others had turned in time to see the scene and there were different reactions; Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin and Bianchi squealed, Gokudera still passed out on the floor, Ryohei shouted 'EXTREME', Shamal bawled his eyes out for 'losing his baby bambina', Severus appeared indifferent though you could tell his mind is still trying to compute the development, Fuuta blushed and covered his eyes, and Reborn is sneakingly taking pictures. Lambo was too busy running away with Haru's bento to notice.

Felicia backed away and smiled with a small blush, "Arigato, Tsuna."

Tsuna, meanwhile, is currently turning into a human-tomato with steam literally coming out of his ears. The gang then rounded on the two for more details, with the brunette trying to get away from a murderous Shamal who was being held back by Gokudera and Severus while Felicia is being questioned by the girls.

Reborn, during the whole time, was taking blackmail pictures.

Tsuna laughed, but then he felt something surge through him. He looked behind and around, as if looking for someone.

Felicia noticed, "Is something the matter?"

"I thought I felt someone watching me... Must be my imagination." Tsuna said.

A crash was heard and they turned back around to see Gokudera still passed out with the food Lambo stole on his face, and Lambo crying and being crushed by the bomber.

"Ah, what are you doing, Lambo?" Tsuna lifted the bomber off him while Felicia calmed the infant.

Reborn was watching the scene per usual, but then he looked off to the side to see a mother and son walking by.

"Mii-kun, your brother tried hard. What should I make for dinner?" The mother said.

"Oh! I want Hamburger!" The boy yelled.

Reborn smirked, "You'll be lonely on your own. Come back for a rematch any time."

"You had hamburger yesterday. We'll have it again another time" the mother said,

"Okay!" The boy nodded happily. But for a moment, the boy slowed his pace, "Again…someday…" The boy looked back at the group, a familiar red number six eye looking back. His eye reflected the two teens cooing the crying cow, before walking away with his mother.

Reborn returned his attention to the group, everyone surrounded the two teens calming the infant, some laughing, some helping, and one on the ground with a stomachache.

"It's okay, stop crying, Lambo." Felicia hummed, trying to calm the infant as Tsuna patted his Afro.

"I'm not mad." Haru said, Kyoko, Ryohei, I-pin, and Fuuta laughed.

Yamamoto could tell, even from down there, the laughs and happiness up above in the bleachers, Yamamoto smiled as well. Bianchi could only watch in amusement, as well did Reborn.

Watching the same exact scene is the same woman in black who is sitting on the scoreboard, happy to see Felicia smiling and laughing. But frowned as she turned to look at the sky.

One trial passed. Another one emerged.

* * *

 _ **Subete ga kawariyuku kono sekai de  
** (Tsuna is sleeping on his classroom desk when he was shaken awake by Felicia)_

 _ **Anata to boku dake wa sore wo mite ita  
** (Looking up, he saw her, Reborn, Yamamoto and Gokudera waiting for him to go home as it's after school)_

 _ **Subete ga onaji ni mieru sekai de**_  
 _ **Anata to boku dake wa sore wo shitte ita  
** (At a crossroad, he apologized to them for waiting on him which they said it was okay. Not far are Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa with the leader briefly looking at them before turning away. Then it panned to a cake shop where Kyoko and Haru were chatting excitingly about the cakes before noticing Tsuna and the others) **  
**_

 _ **Ima mo kokoro ni wa ne utsuru ONE NIGHT STAR, ONE NIGHT STAR**_  
 _ **Ai no uta wa mada ne dekizu ONE NIGHT STAR, ONE NIGHT STAR  
** (The scene changed to them by the bridge over the river as they walked down the stairs when Fuuta, Lambo and I-Pin appeared waving at them, though Lambo almost fell over the railing)_

 _ **Soshite yori nemurezuni mieta sora wa hikaru hoshi ga**_  
 _ **Kurayami ni aita hikari no ana to omou  
** (It then changed to show the gang walking along the river while showing Hibari watching them, or the sunset, with Ryohei running past behind him)_

 _ **Furueru kata daku te wo hanashi sora ni hiroge oh!**_  
 _ **Sore kara tsukame yo kagayaku ONE NIGHT, ONE NIGHT STAR  
** (Finally it changed to show Nana doing the laundry with Bianchi eating a snack before they noticed the gang coming towards the house, whom Nana greeted with a smile. At the back of the group, Felicia with Reborn in her arms stopped to view behind them as if to look at the sky. Tsuna, who had noticed them stopping, stretched out a hand to them with a smile. To which Felicia reciprocated as she held hers in his, thus ending the song)_

* * *

 **So one review had said that being the MOD, Felicia should be able to break out of that possession. Well, not much is known about the MOD so that could be one of its strength but Mukuro didn't possess her since he knows. He only put her mind to sleep so to allow 'Death' to take over.**

 **Death is very protective of its Master so if it felt a threat is being a danger to them, it will take over their body to fight the threat off. Just like how it's doing against Tsuna, it cannot tell friend from foe. All it cares about is the safety of its Master. Reason why it went only for Tsuna is because it has felt him to be a greater threat.**

 **And yes, Mukuro doesn't know about her Night Flames or Dying Will Flames at that since not much is known.**

 **And yes, it is possible to purge Mukuro's aura for to cleanse Death is with not Life.**

 **And yes again, Felicia actually holds some authority on the Vindice but not completely, for they only answer to Bermuda. But of course they know they couldn't cross one of the most feared Witch, lest they really see Death. Vindice or not, everyone is afraid of Death.**

 **So I said I will reveal what she'll have, right?**

 **Well, her Short Hand is 13. Her Patronus is the Black Panther like her Animagus. Her Box Animal Weapon is also a Black Panther. And her Box Weapon is a scythe.**

 **Also to describe her Flames: The Night that Watches and Protects All.**

 **She's Tsuna's Shadow, plain and simple.**


End file.
